Mejores Amigos
by Dark Anglus
Summary: Akane está demasiado deprimida porque no sabe que hacer de su vida ya que su relación con Ranma está más que estancada y sus habilidades en las artes marciales y la cocina no han cambiado. Pero un nuevo amigo en su vida le hace ver tanto a ella como a Ranma que el amor puede estar en muchos sitios. Incluso siempre estuvo escondido detrás de sus propia inmadurez.
1. Pensamientos Matutinos

Algunos ya me conocen, otros no, sin embargo el destino me trae de nuevo a esta página con una historia nueva (no crean que no vengo seguido a leer otras historias eh!) bueno decía aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo otra historia, sé que me he perdido pero he tenido una serie de eventos en mi vida personal que me han hecho imposible sacar adelante mis historias.

Muchas gracias por leer y no se preocupen ya escribí toda esta historia, ya tiene fin :) lean con confianza.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

**CAPITULO 01**

Pensamientos Matutinos.

Despertó algo sobresaltada, la luz del sol se abría paso entre la tela de las cortinas de su habitación, y daba justamente en su rostro provocándole un agradable cosquilleo en la nariz.

Akane miro por instinto los números rojos de su reloj despertador, pero en lugar de saltar impaciente de su cama, se removió un poco entre las tibias sabanas regalándose unos minutos más de tranquilidad.

Un ruido de pasos delicados y el sonido al cerrar de la puerta de su hermana Nabiki al salir, interrumpió su sopor, así que poco a poco removió los músculos de su cuerpo y se preparó mentalmente para el día que le esperaba.

—"Un nuevo día, otra loca aventura"— pensó Akane, mientras tomaba valor para abandonar su cómoda cama.

Se puso de pie, y después de revisar discretamente a su alrededor, se desnudó mientras se miraba al espejo. Se miró de arriba abajo y sintió una punzada de decepción al ver su torso desnudo, la estúpida frase de "_Marimacho plana_" le atacó con la guardia baja. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento negativo y sonrió de nuevo al recordar que esa semana había comprado un par de nuevos sostenes porque los que tenía ya le empezaban a resultar un poco ajustados.

—Mi cuerpo aun está creciendo, pero ese es nuestro secreto ¿Verdad marimacho?— le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo mientras se guiñaba un ojo sugestivamente. Sonriendo se puso el uniforme rápidamente y se cepillo el cabello, cuando colocó nuevamente el cepillo en su tocador, deslizo accidentalmente un empaque de brillo labial y este cayó al suelo, ella lo levantó, pero justo al momento de colocarlo nuevamente en su sitio se detuvo.

—Tal vez sea una señal…— se dijo a sí misma, y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba colocándose brillo labial frente a su espejo. Era muy discreto, pero Akane sonrió al ver el resultado final.

—Tal vez el día de hoy sea diferente… estoy harta de esta rutina— dijo la peliazul mientras salía de su habitación con su maletín en una mano y llena de ánimos de comenzar un nuevo día.

La mañana comenzaba como todos los días para Akane.

Tenía cerca de un mes despertando así, mucho antes de que sonara la alarma, para su desgracia, pues esos momentos de calma y soledad absoluta le servían únicamente para pensar, pensar y pensar. Ella pensaba en la vida que le había tocado vivir hasta ahora, las locas aventuras con su familia y todas provocadas por su prometido. En su situación sentimental con el mismo y en los insultos que él usaba contra ella y que hacían que le hirviera la sangre de coraje. En las molestas prometidas, en sus inútiles intentos por aprender a cocinar, en su figura y belleza poco femeninas, en Jusenkyo.

En Ranma de nuevo, en su boda fallida y en como a pesar de que su sueño era el de cuidar y promover el arte en el Dojo de su familia, no había cumplido con su obligación de entrenar y ser la mejor artista marcial de la familia Tendo. Todo esto lo único que provocaba en ella era una tremenda depresión que la dejaba sin ánimos por las mañanas al despertarse. Afortunadamente las locuras de su prometido y las diferentes situaciones por las que pasaba por culpa de las prometidas entrometidas le servían para olvidar un poco el sentimiento de absoluto aburrimiento y culpa.

—"Espero que pase algo realmente interesante este día estoy a punto de colapsar en un letargo de aburrimiento total" — pensaba la chica mientras dirigía sus pasos por el pasillo hacía las escaleras rumbo al comedor principal.

Sonrió alegremente a su hermana Kasumi desde la parte superior de las escaleras, quien iba entrando por el pasillo para llevar los primeros platos del desayuno al comedor, y su hermana en respuesta con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza le recordó que debía ir a despertar a Ranma. Con su hermana no tenía que fingir, ni reprochar el que la mandaran a despertar a su prometido, con ella no había frases cansinas y molestas de "es tu obligación por ser la prometida" o "es tu deber como futura esposa" etcétera. Así que antes de bajar se dirigió a la habitación del chico, tocó un par de veces, pero como era costumbre, el "bello durmiente" de su prometido roncaba a pierna suelta en una cama que parecía escenario de una pelea de gatos callejeros.

—Ranma, es hora de ir al colegio— dijo Akane en tono suave, mientras se ponía de rodillas junto al futón de Ranma.

—Ranma, despierta…— repitió mientras tocaba uno de los hombros del chico sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

Akane lo miró detenidamente, desde lo que había sucedido en Jusenkyo, había aprendido a apreciar un poco más al testarudo y egocéntrico muchacho. Si bien se sentía atraída a Ranma, y creía estar enamorada de él, el chico no aclaraba lo que sentía por ella así que su situación emocional estaba irremediablemente estancada.

Así que, mientras pasaban los días y el recuerdo de Jusenkyo se veía cada vez más lejano, ella empezó a tomarle un fuerte cariño a pesar de que siempre la hacía rabiar, además ambos tenían una irracional capacidad para molestarse entre ellos en cualquier mínima oportunidad; por lo que ella realmente apreciaba los instantes en los cuales podía estar cerca de él y observarlo sin correr el riesgo de ser dominada por la ira y mandarlo a volar lejos.

—Ranma…— Akane se inclinó un poco más y pasó su delicada mano por la frente del chico, dándole una discreta caricia. El suspiró y giró un poco su rostro, pero se negaba a despertar, así que inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y gritó en su oído.

—¡Es hora de desayunar!— provocando que el muchacho saltara sobresaltado de su cama y le mirara asustado mientras se cubría con su manta.

—¡Que te pasa marimacho! ¡Acaso quieres matarme de un susto! ¡Esa no es manera de despertar a nadie!— grito enfurecido mientras se percataba que no hubiera un peligro potencial en la habitación.

—¿A caso querías despertar con un beso de los buenos días de tu poco atractiva prometida?— contestó burlona Akane mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero antes de pasar por la puerta se volvió sacándole la lengua a su prometido. El chico solo se sonrojó ferozmente pero mantuvo su cara de poker lo mejor que pudo.

—Date prisa o me comeré todo el arroz, hoy amanecí con mucha hambre— dijo mientras dejaba a un ceñudo Ranma solo en su habitación.

—Marimacho…— murmuró el chico antes de que la chica terminara de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Ya sentada a la mesa observaba atentamente, como todos los días, la pelea matutina de los hombres Saotome, mientras su padre, tía Nodoka y sus hermanas intentaban tomar su respectivo desayuno civilizadamente.

Mientras Ranma y Genma peleaban haciendo corrientes de aire a su alrededor con sus patadas y movimiento marciales Akane se comenzó a sentir realmente exasperada por la rutina. ¿Sería el resto de su vida así? Una continua pelea matutina, seguida de un día de retadores, maldiciones antiguas, falsas prometidas entrometidas y de más situaciones excéntricas ¿Solo por estar casada con un Saotome?

—"Hoy será un día demasiado largo"—pensó Akane mientras suspiraba sonoramente y dejaba a un lado su casi intacto desayuno. Nabiki se levantó súbitamente y casi salió corriendo del comedor.

—Me voy familia, los negocios esperan…— dijo Nabiki a manera de despedida. Ranma y su padre se sentaron a devorar su desayuno mientras Kasumi le llenaba el cuenco con más arroz a su padre.

La tía Nodoka estaba levantando los platos sucios y cuando tomó el de Akane, esta no pudo escapar al interrogatorio.

—Akane, querida, no tocaste tu desayuno ¿Te encuentras bien?— dijo la mujer mientras le daba espacio para que ella se pusiera de pie.

—Sí tía Nodoka, es solo…— respondió dudosa mientras se alisaba la falda del uniforme —…es solo que se me hace tarde y no tengo demasiado apetito— mentir no se le daba muy bien así que intento no mirarla a los ojos. Pero Nodoka le puso una mano en su mejilla para mirarle de cerca.

—Pues fiebre no es, y tienes buen color, solo no te malpases demasiado— le dijo maternalmente la bella mujer mientras le arrancaba una sonrisa a Akane.

—No te preocupes tía, es solo que no me siento muy animada hoy, es todo, debe ser que casi me llega mi periodo— dijo en voz baja y ruborizada la peliazul. Odiaba mentirle a la madre de Ranma pero, últimamente ni ella misma conocía la razón por la cual estaba tan hastiada y aburrida con la rutina.

Nodoka le dedicó esa mirada patentada por todas las madres del mundo que dice "No te creo, te conozco bien, pero si no me quieres contar es tu decisión" y Akane sonrió un poco forzada.

—Bueno, querida te guardaré esto en un contenedor para que te lo lleves de almuerzo, no es bueno que te mal pases, espérame un momento— dijo la mujer mientras se introducía a la cocina.

Akane suspiro cansinamente mientras veía de reojo como los hombres de la casa comían como animales salvajes todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. De pronto tuvo una visión de su futuro, vio a su padre un poco más anciano comiendo presuroso mientras un adulto Ranma se peleaba el desayuno con un par de gemelos pelinegros de diez años o más y un pequeñín de siete años intentando alcanzar el nivel de lucha de los tres mientras su tío Genma le robaba su comida del plato. Ella llegando con más arroz mientras intentaba que en la lucha no se derramara el contenido de su olla sin conseguirlo y de fondo el melodioso llanto de un bebé sentada en una sillita a un costado de su sitio en la mesa.

Akane se estremeció horrorizada y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pero solo salió de su ensoñación cuando su hermana Kasumi le hablo fuerte para llamar su atención.

—Akane, podrías darle esta libreta a Nabiki cuando llegues a la escuela, se le olvidó encima de la mesa— le dijo su hermana poniendo la libreta en sus manos. —Te lo agradecería mucho — dijo con su sonrisa habitual la mayor de las Tendo mientras la peliazul le agradecía mentalmente el que la hubiera despertado de su horrible pesadilla personal.

—Aquí tienes querida, y no lo traigas intacto de regreso— la sorprendió apareciendo de la nada su futura suegra y ella le sonrió mientras le colocaba un paquete en las manos. —Por cierto querida, me encanta como luce en ti ese lápiz labial, te ves hermosa, solo trata de no poner demasiado celoso a mi muchacho—

De inmediato Akane se sonrojó hasta que sintió que sus orejas ardían. Alguien había notado su maquillaje. —Gra…gracias tía Nodoka, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde…— tartamudeo avergonzada y salió huyendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

A unas cuadras de su casa escuchó a Ranma gritando que lo esperara, pero aún sentía su rostro ruborizado y prefirió ahorrarse la burla de su prometido.

—¡Ey Akane, esperameee!— le gritaba un Ranma, que por el sonido de su voz parecía molesto.

—¡Ya es muy tarde, no me quedaré en el pasillo por culpa de un flojo bueno para nada!— le grito mientras corría con todo lo que le permitían sus pies. De fondo escuchó un fuerte golpe y una campanilla de bicicleta, en otro momento sería un mal comienzo de fin de semana, pero el día de hoy le sabía a bendición de los dioses chinos. Odiaba a esa chica de cabellos púrpura pero se sentía sumamente avergonzada por haberse maquillado esa mañana. Muy en el fondo sabía que en ese momento no soportaría una burla de nadie, y tampoco soportaría el aburrimiento de estar una hora cargando cubos de agua en el pasillo de la escuela. Solo tenía una opción y nada mejor para evitar la burla a cerca de su maquillaje de parte de su antipático prometido que una prometida demasiado insistente.

—¡Ni-hao, Ranma mi amor ¿Hoy tu tener cita con Shampo?! — dijo una sensual y delicada voz de mujer a sus espaldas mientras ella continuaba con su carrera.

—¡Akaneeeee esperameee!—gritó de debajo de una bicicleta su prometido, pero ella sonriente giró su cabeza para verles sin perder la marcha —Buenos días Shampoo— dijo la peliazul dejando a Ranma y a la amazona muy extrañados con su reacción.

— ¿Qué rayos hacer prometido a Akane esta vez? — preguntó extrañada la amazonas al chico de la trenza bajo las ruedas de su bicicleta mientras el intentaba no ver a la chica con mirada asustada.

— No tengo la menor idea… — dijo intrigado el heredero de los Saotome mientras veía como su prometida se perdía en el final de la calle.

* * *

Espero que les guste el comienzo de mi nueva historia les prometo que esta será un poco más intensa de lo que han leido aqui pero no se preocupen no los haré sufrir demasiado. Gracias por leer :D


	2. Encuentros Agradables

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :D

* * *

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 02

Encuentros agradables.

Akane llego sin dificultades a su salón y se dejó caer en su silla agotada por la carrera. Después de saludar amablemente a sus amigas e intercambiar uno o dos cumplidos por su maquillaje recordó que debía hacer el encargo de Kasumi y llevarle la libreta olvidada a Nabiki.

Se puso en camino, pero antes de salir del salón, se topó de frente con un desaliñado Ranma. Akane lo miró fijamente, algo incrédula de lo que veía, pero solo un momento, porque no pudo evitar reír al ver que estaba hecho un desastre, al parecer la amazona china lo había hecho ver su suerte antes de dejarlo escapar.

Ranma la miró molesto un momento, pero se sonrojó al verla reír y mirarle fijamente como lo estaba haciendo, así que los insultos que traía preparados para ella murieron en su boca. Y más aún al notar sus delicados labios, brillando en un delicioso tono durazno.

—"Así que no estaba molesta conmigo, pero hoy amaneció muy rara… "— pensó Ranma mientras veía como ella le rodeaba para abandonar el salón.

—Ranma, si el maestro pregunta por mí, dile que estoy en donde Nabiki, entregándole su libreta de tareas— dijo sin más la peliazul mientras le mostraba el cuaderno y se perdía por el pasillo. Ranma entro a su salón mucho más intrigado por el comportamiento de su prometida.

—"Algo raro pasa con ella… que ya llegamos a la escuela y no hemos peleado ni una sola vez, esto es demasiado raro…está demasiado amable… y a demás, le dio los buenos días a Shampoo… pero aún más extraño, ella jamás se maquilla para venir a la escuela…"— pensaba el joven artista marcial mientras se sentaba en su silla muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su prometida.

* * *

Akane dudó un momento antes de entrar en el salón de su hermana por la posibilidad de toparse con el desagradable Kuno, pero entregar la libreta olvidada era importante así que decidió arriesgarse. Suspiró aliviada al ver la ausencia de su engorroso pretendiente y busco con la mirada a su hermana, vio su cabello en dirección de la silla que siempre ocupaba y decidió entrar a hacer la entrega.

No quería toparse con Tatewaki-sempai, pero alguien evitaba que ella pudiera ver la cara de Nabiki, un chico se encontraba de pie frente al pupitre de su hermana. Así que se internó en el salón y se dirigió al asiento de Nabiki, mientras miraba distraídamente la amplia espalda del chico que obstruía su visión.

—Nabiki, se te olvido tu libreta en casa, Kasumi me dijo que viniera a entregártela…— dijo mientras se abría paso entre varios alumnos de la clase. Pero cuando llegó a su destino, el chico que obstruía su visión se giró a verla y Akane casi sufre un infarto. Unos intensos ojos color miel se fijaron en los suyos y casi podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo una fracción de segundo.

—Gracias Akane, es la tarea de la primera clase, te descontare trescientos yens a tu deuda, me has salvado— dijo su hermana mientras suspiraba aliviada. La peliazul trato de mantener la vista en ella mientras le hablaba pero se sentía observada por el chico de ojos miel que le miraba fijamente.

—Entonces Nabiki ¿Iremos si o no al cine? Pero eso sí, tu pagas tu boleto, no seas tacaña, conmigo no funcionan tus trucos— habló el chico con una voz tan ronca que hizo que las rodillas de Akane temblaran sin control.

Nabiki se reclinó en su pupitre sosteniendo sus mejillas con ambas manos y con una mirada de fastidio suspiró haciendo una larga pausa que Akane maldijo, ya que ella podía jurar que si todo el salón ponía atención podrían escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

— Esta bien Ryo, pero tu pagas las palomitas y el refresco…— agregó como la buena negociante que era, mientras hojeaba su libreta recién recuperada.

—De acuerdo, tu ganas, paso por ti a las cinco, y espero que no me hagas esperarte hasta la vejez a que termines de arreglarte…— se despidió el chico pero antes de darles la espalda a ambas hermanas se volvió a mirar a la peliazul directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios —…nos vemos Akane…— y ella sintió como si flotase.

Ryo desapareció en el pasillo mientras ella se quedaba congelada en su sitio por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Kuno en el pasillo la hizo reaccionar, se despidió rápidamente de Nabiki y se dirigió a su salón con el corazón bombeando fuertemente en su pecho y muy sorprendida de su reacción. Nunca había sentido nada semejante en su vida. Desde que ella tenía memoria, siempre se había sentido cierta rivalidad y desprecio por los chicos. Pero la profundidad de esos ojos color miel la habían descolocado por completo.

Camino distraída hasta su salón, entró nerviosa y sonriente hasta su sitio, cuando tomó asiento se sintió aliviada por estar en su zona de confort y mientras tomaba un lapicero para distraer sus inquietas manos se dio cuenta de que era observada fijamente por su prometido. De pronto una punzada de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y rehuirle la mirada.

—"Demonios, pillada infraganti pensando en otro chico…" — se acurrucó en su puesto haciendo un chistoso gesto travieso mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la frente con una mano por su torpeza.

Ranma la miró asustado, realmente su prometida si que estaba realmente rara esa mañana. Pero su ego ofusco su pensamiento porque por un momento imagino que la actitud avergonzada de su prometida era por ser sorprendida mirándolo.

—" Y la marimacho enojona al fin cayo bajo el encanto Saotome.." — pensó presuntuoso el chico de la trenza mientras que una sonrisa socarrona le surcaba la cara.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, Akane miró con desagrado el desayuno que se suponía debía comer, no es que tuviera mal aspecto, es que simplemente su estomago no dejaba de hacerle recordar su ansiedad. Cuando sus amigas llegaron a sentarse a su lado en el pasto y después de intercambiar algunos de sus bocadillos dieron por iniciada su sesión de chisme diaria.

—Y bien Akane ¿Nos contarás al fin que diablos te hizo Saotome esta vez? ¿Que te trae tan desanimada? — dijo Yuca seriamente mientras se metía un pan de arroz a la boca distraídamente.

— ¿Porque si estoy mal, inmediatamente piensan que es por culpa de Ranma que me pongo de malas? — dijo con un gesto de desagrado pero no muy molesta la peliazul mientras hacía un gesto chistoso y empujando con el hombro a su amiga.

Todas las chicas suspiraron en tono de desaprobación como si su comentario fuera de hecho una verdad innegable conocida por todo el mundo.

— ¡Muy bien! De acuerdo, casi siempre es por Ranma, pero ya saben que si lo fuera, andaría de un humor de perros… en realidad, lo único que siento es aburrimiento… bueno eso fue hasta hace un rato por la mañana… — dijo en tono pícaro la mas pequeña de las Tendo, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro, como buscando algo sospechoso. Sus amigas se quedaron serias y sin mover un solo musculo facial para continuar consumiendo su almuerzo.

— Esta mañana, Nabiki olividó su libreta, y cuando se la fui a entregar me llevé una grandiosa sorpresa, vi a alguien muy interesante… — dijo medio ruborizada mientras recordaba los profundos ojos color miel del amigo de su hermana.

—¿Lo conociste verdad? — dijo Sayuri interrumpiendo el relato de su amiga.

—¿A quien? — contesto presurosa Yuca mientras se acercaba para hacer más discreta su conversación.

— ¿A Hasekura Ryo, a él fue al que viste? — dijo Sayuri mientras se acercaba más a ellas y bajaba su voz un poco más.

— Si… — dijo tímida Akane mientras tomaba un gran trago de su vaso de té para contener su sonrisa. No sabía su apellido, pero era grato recibir esa información.

— ¿A quién se refieren? — contesto la más distraída de las tres mientras Akane echaba otra mirada por encima de su hombro, como si estuviera a punto de cometer un delito.

—Al chico de los ojos color miel… — dijo casi en confidencia Sayuri mientras recorría con su mirada el rostro de todas sus amigas quienes iban asintiendo en afirmación a la interrogante de su amiga.

—Es tan lindo… — dijo una de ellas mientras las otras asentían en aprobación

—Lo sé… — contesto Akane ruborizándose notoriamente mientras todas lanzaban un suspiro cooperativo.

—Que me disculpe la futura señora de Ranma Saotome, a tu prometido le fue oficialmente retirado el titulo de los ojos más bellos cuando él llego. Ryo tiene los ojos más profundos y misteriosos de toda Nerima— dijo soñadoramente su amiga mientras todas rompían el silencio con sus carcajadas.

—¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto?¿Cuánto tiempo tiene en la misma escuela que nosotras y no lo había notado?— dijo intrigada pero sus amigas de inmediato respondieron.

—Es obvio Akane, tú solo tienes ojos para Ranma— dijo Sayuri e inmediatamente el comentario hizo de que la aludida se sintiera molesta, ella intentó negarlo pero las chicas continuaban riendo despreocupadas.

Al terminar de reír, todas suspiraron deprimidas mientras una confundida Akane las miraba sin entender. Después de un silencio incómodo las dos chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo —Lastima que este interesado en tu hermana Nabiki— lo cual la dejo algo descolocada.

—¿Nabiki? — dijo extrañada mientras sus amigas le dirigían una mirada de resignación. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos y decepción. Siempre era lo mismo ¿Porque siempre todas las chicas a su alrededor siempre parecerían más lindas y robaban la atención de los chicos que a ella le interesaban? Primero su hermana Kasumi cautivo a el amable doctor Tofú, Ranma no se queda atrás, con tres prometidas hermosas siguiendo sus pasos a todas horas del día y ahora esto. Como pudo, disimuló su ánimo recién abatido mientras intentaba escuchar la explicación de sus amigas.

— Esta muy interesado, no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, en un principio pensamos que era algún tipo de contacto de negocios o que simplemente le debía dinero, pero casi siempre le he escuchado que quiere que le acompañe al cine y ella siempre acepta siempre y cuando no pueda por causa de alguno de sus negocios, claro que el siempre paga todo — dijo Yuca mientras le daba otro mordisco a su onigiri.

Akane no pudo ocultar su gesto de desagrado ante la situación, como su hermana podía tratar así a las demás personas, sin un gramo de consideración. Quería mucho a su hermana pero realmente no estaba de acuerdo en su forma de ser con los demás.

—Que lástima… parece ser un buen chico… — dijo suspirando mientras sus amigas se miraban entre si un poco extrañadas por la reacción de su amiga.

—Que se cuide Saotome, porque la pequeña Akane ya empezó a notar a los demás chicos que hay en la ciudad…— dijo mordaz Yuca mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas a una muy sonrojada peliazul que casi se atraganta con su bebida ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Ya deja en paz a Akane…— dijo Sayuri pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre para regresar a clases.

A pesar de que la conversación quedó inconclusa una muy sonrojada y nerviosa Akane pasó el resto de las clases sintiendo una punzada de vergüenza y sentimiento de infidelidad al verse ligeramente atraída por otra persona que no fuera su prometido, y es que ella no podía mentirse así misma, había sentido una emoción muy intensa al ver por primera vez los ojos de Ryo.

—"Akane si serás estúpida, tú no tienes ningún tipo de relación con el deserebrado de Ranma Saotome… ¿Como le puedes ser infiel dentro de una relación que ni siquiera existe?"—se reprendió e intento pensar en otra cosa, pero el pensamiento pesimista se negaba a desaparecer de su mente.

Estaba tan desconcertada que por estar dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza no se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado las clases hasta que su prometido le grito desde la puerta.

—Akane, acaso piensas quedarte a dormir en la escuela, o eres tan torpe que se te olvido el camino a casa… — dijo Ranma en un nervioso intento de broma para iniciar una conversación con ella… que no le salió tan bien como lo había planeado en un principio.

La chica se volvió a verle asustada mientras le dirigía una mirada directa y profunda sin rastro de nerviosismo ni timidez.

Ranma se sobresalto, ella nunca le había visto de esa manera.

La mente de la chica trabajo a mil por hora para poder inventarle una escusa creíble a su prometido, no podía decirle simplemente que unos ojos enigmáticos habían ocupado su mente toda la mañana.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída, creo que estaba dormida con los ojos abiertos…— se disculpo y se sonrió lo que asustó aún más a Ranma, quien no pudo contener su desconcierto, y sin pensarlo se acercó de un salto a ella y le miró fijamente.

—¿Estas enferma o que rayos te pasa? Estás demasiado amable desde la mañana… ¡incluso le diste los buenos días a Shampoo!— dijo atropelladamente mientras su prometida se empezó a enfadar, como siempre el idiota de Ranma atacándola y sacándola de sus casillas.

—¡A ti que rayos te importa! ¡Por una ocasión que paso de tus palabras mal educadas porque estoy de buen humor y me tratas como bicho raro! — dijo entre dientes mientras metía de mala gana sus cosas en su maleta y comenzaba a sentir como el enojo la empezaba a invadir.

—¡Le diste lo buenos días a Shampoo por el amor de dios! Si hasta le sonreíste…— dijo melodramáticamente Ranma como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en la vida.

—Me apetecía, amanecí de buen humor, es todo, al fin de cuentas es ella la que me odia por ser tu prometida no yo, yo no tengo nada contra ella— dijo comenzando a tensarse la chica mientras se ponía de pie para salir del salón y de la tonta conversación a la que la había arrastrado su prometido, si no huía, lo mas seguro es que terminara lanzándolo por los aires vía "Akane-airlines".

Ranma le cerró el paso mientras se acercaba un poco más. Akane simplemente detuvo sus pasos sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿De buen humor?, Si ni siquiera tocaste tu desayuno y caminas como alma en pena desde hace semanas… ¿O es que al fin estas a dieta… ? Gordo mari…—dijo burlón el chico de la coleta mientras apretaba nervioso los dedos de la mano derecha esperando el acostumbrado golpe por parte de su prometida, pero no pudo terminar el insulto… Akane en vez de golpearlo como acostumbraba le miró directamente a los ojos y le interrumpió.

—Ranma ¿Nunca has pensado en el futuro realmente…verdad? — dijo serenamente mientras un muy asustado chico la miraba incrédulo, y congelado en su sitio. La poderosa y enigmática mirada que le dirigía su prometida era demasiado intensa y en su cerebro se disparó una señal de "alerta roja-peligro inminente-puedes morir" muy intensa que comenzó a soltar adrenalina en todo su cuerpo, preparándolo para una huida inmediata. Ante su silencio, la chica solo hizo un ademan de negar con su cabeza mientras sonreía un poco desilusionada por el nerviosismo de su prometido ante una pregunta tan sencilla e importante a la vez.

— Ranma, estoy hecha un lío pensando en que carrera quiero estudiar, pensando en que me gustaría hacer de aquí a unos cuantos años, después de todo, llevas ya un buen tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que nosotros y queda demasiado claro que yo no tengo la capacidad de ser la representante de nuestro dojo… — dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras el comenzaba a relajarse un poco, por un momento se asustó ante la posibilidad de que le reprochara lo de su compromiso forzado.

—…en algo tengo que invertir mi tiempo, ser útil, porque en cuanto a la cocina y los quehaceres no tengo talento, así que reduciendo mis posibilidades… en lo único en lo que soy buena es el estudio… así que debo desarrollar mis habilidades… — dijo algo dolida mientras suspirada cansinamente ante el hecho de admitir que carecía de las habilidades básicas de cualquier ama de casa.

—Yo sé que tú tienes tus planes como artista marcial representando a la escuela Saotome… torneos o clases en el dojo cosas así… lo has dicho hasta el cansancio…— comenzó a decir ella pero el chico la interrumpió

—Akane… No deberías presionarte tanto… aun hay… mucho tiempo… — dijo casi en un susurro pero que sonó claro para su prometida.

—Lo sé...— dijo chasqueando la lengua en evidente fastidio—Ya vez que si puedes ser amable… que te cuesta dejar los insultos a un lado… incluso ranma Saotome puede comportarse como un excelente amigo… en lugar de hacerme enojar y terminar lanzándote a la estratosfera…— Río nerviosa buscando poner fin a la incomoda conversación, jamás había hablado con nadie tan abiertamente de los pensamientos que todas las mañanas cruzaban su mente.

—…amigo…— balbuceó el chico impactado por las palabras de su prometida. Akane aprovecho su distracción para huir de él.

—Bueno me voy… me muero de hambre y Kasumi debe estar esperándonos con la comida… me voy por delante…— y salió corriendo dejando de tras a un chico con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza.

—…amigo…— repitió en un susurro el chico mientras miraba salir a su prometida por la puerta de su salón de clases.

Ranma de pronto se sobresalto y sintió un terrible hueco en la boca del estomago, ahora reconocía la mirada y la actitud que Akane le estaba dirigiendo, ya la había visto antes, esa mirada cálida y dulce la había visto miles de veces en su rostro.

Era la misma mirada que les dirigía a sus mejores amigos. Cuando conversaba con Yuca y Sayuri. Cuando veía llegar a Ryoga de algún largo viaje.

Y eso no le agradó en absoluto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ¿Que les parece? Ahora Ranma sintió de primera mano cuando la distraida de Akane le restriega en la cara a Ryoga (pero sin intención claro) que es un muy buen amigo ja,ja,ja pero no se asusten, por ahi no va la historia. Espero que se queden a seguir leyendo tomara un giro interesante... :D


	3. Desechando Miedos

Hola aquí estoy nuevamente, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia espero sea de su agrado y sin más, otro capítulo.

* * *

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 03

**Desechando Miedos.**

Cuando sus pies hacían contacto con la áspera textura de la madera del suelo de su hogar a la hora de la comida, es cuando podía deducir que ese día sería un día tranquilo y sin extraños acontecimientos.

Dejó en el tablero su juego de llaves y se introdujo en medio de una deliciosa atmosfera saturada de su aroma favorito. El olor de la comida que su querida hermana Kasumi ponía tanto empeño en preparar para su querida familia.

—¡Estoy en casa!— dijo la menor de las Tendo, y se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar sola a su hermana Kasumi y así poder pillar un bocadillo antes de que empezara la comida. Generalmente la tía Nodoka le reprendía diciéndole que el comer antes de la hora de comida no era una buena idea y que arruinaba el apetito.

—Akane, bienvenida ¿Qué tal tu día?— le dijo su hermana sin mirar a verla, atenta al platillo en la estufa mientras la peliazul tomaba una manzana del frigorífico. Las artes marciales estaban definitivamente en sus genes… Kasumi podría detectar su presencia aunque ella intensase esconderse con sus mejores técnicas.

—Inusual— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios intentando no recordar la tensa conversación con su prometido.

—¿En serio?— contesto Kasumi apartando la sartén del fuego y buscando el rostro de su hermana regalándole una de sus patentadas sonrisas.

—Inusual es una palabra rara en ti Akane, ¿Que sucedió? Te veo muy animada— pregunto entusiasmada la hermana mayor mientras limpiaba sus manos con un paño húmedo.

—Kasumi… ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?— dijo algo nerviosa la peliazul, mientras giraba en todas direcciones para evitar oídos indiscretos.

—Ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, soy una tumba— dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa mientras hacia un tierno gesto con la mano simulando cerrar sus labios con un cierre.

—En la escuela descubrí los ojos color miel más hermosos de todo Nerima— dijo con un gesto pícaro y muy sonriente la menor de los Tendo mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa al ver como la cara de su hermana se llenaba de sorpresa.

—¡Akane! Qué cosas dices— dijo un poco extrañada Kasumi pero con curiosidad.

—¡Es verdad Kasumi! Si los vieras me darías la razón— finalizó la peliazul asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana con un muy claro gesto de ensueño.

—Pero es acaso que no te gusta Ranm…— dijo la mayor de las hermanas con preocupación en su rostro.

—¡Kasumi que te escuchan!— grito sonrojada la menor haciendo un ademan de bajar la voz a su hermana—¡Solo dije que vi los ojos más hermosos de Nerima, no que me estuviera enamorando del chico— dijo en voz baja la peliazul.

—Pero si a ti ni te interesan los chicos hermanita… que yo recuerde decías odiar a todos los hombres sobre la tierra…— dijo Nabiki apareciendo en escena de la nada y asustando a sus hermanas.

Con el corazón en la garganta miró asustada a su hermana.

—Na…Nabiki….— balbuceo la peliazul mientras seguía con la mirada los pasos de su hermana mientras ingresaba a la cocina. Nerviosa le dio una mordida a su manzana tratando de ocultar su rostro de la afilada mirada de su hermana.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, al ver como mirabas a Ryu, puedo deducir que has cambiado de opinión, pero si es que estabas como para una fotografía hermanita…— dijo burlona mientras el rostro de la más pequeña trasmutaba en miles de gestos y colores mientras trataba de no atragantarse con un trozo de fruta.

—Nabiki, deja en paz a Akane… si hablan del mismo Ryo que me presentaste hace un mes en la plaza comercial ella tiene razón, sus ojos son realmente hermosos— dijo sonriendo y con una expresión soñadora la mayor de las hermanas mientras las dos menores se miraban primero sorprendidas por la deducción de su hermana y después rompieron en risas al ver que Kasumi no era tan ajena a la belleza masculina que no perteneciera al amable doctor Tofú.

—Vaya, si que están muy risueñas chicas— dijo la señora Nodoka interrumpiendo el momento de las hermanas mientras las miraba sonriente, contagiándose de su alegría.

—Tía Nodoka…— dijeron en coro las chicas mientras Akane trataba inútilmente de ocultar su bocadillo.

—Menos mal que estas de mejor humor querida Akane y tu apetito regreso de nuevo, pero trata de guardarlo para la comida—lo dijo mirando la manzana en las manos de la menor— los hombres de la casa ya están pasando a la mesa… Kasumi vine a ayudarte— dijo la madre de Ranma mientras cada una de las chicas se prestaba para preparar la mesa para comer.

Akane por supuesto, más roja que la piel de su manzana corrió a disponer la mesa aprovechado la distracción del momento.

* * *

Ya sentados en la mesa, como era habitual, el ruido del golpeteo de los palillos solo era interrumpido por alguno que otro gruñido de lucha entre los Saotome. Pero aparte de eso nadie hacia un intento por hacer algo de conversación, lo único notable era la extraña calma y la falta de discusión entre los prometidos más famosos de Nerima.

Ranma como podía trataba de disimular su desconcierto por la actitud que había tomado su prometida hacía unas horas y la miraba cada cierto tiempo para observar cambios en su actitud que denotara un extraño hechizo amazona, algún demonio resentido o articulo mágico misterioso, pero Akane actuaba de lo más habitual.

La chica solo golpeaba con sus palillos el borde del tazón de arroz y simulaba comer, suspirando de vez en cuando, pero dejando intacto su contenido. Con cada suspiro y bocado que no llegaba a sus labios el muchacho sentía un hueco agrandándose en su estomago alterando sus nervios y poniéndolo cada vez más tenso.

Se veía normal pero eso no le dejaba tranquilo y la conversación de ambos se repetía como una película en su cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar que es lo que pudiera estar preocupando a la chica. Como pudo termino de comer mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos obligar a su prometida a cambiar de actitud.

La comida llego a su fin, cuando Kasumi hubo colocado todas y cada una de las tazas con té en sus respectivos puestos fue que los viejos se retiraron al pasillo a su habitual jugada de Shogi.

Ranma se retiro serio a su habitual entrenamiento en el Dojo sin apartar su mirada de Akane ni un segundo.

En un momento todas las mujeres de la casa se encontraban solas y Nabiki se atrevió a romper el imponente silencio.

— Vaya con el cuñadito, esta tan tenso que si se dobla demás antes de calentar seguro se rompe ¿Que le hiciste Akane?— soltó la mediana en tono de burla.

—Yo no hice nada— respondió la aludida en automático.

—¿Segura? Tu también estas tensa ni comiste nada otra vez— agrego disimuladamente la mediana intentando provocar molestia en su hermana y lográndolo al instante.

—¿Y porque siempre suponen que soy yo la culpable? Hoy ni siquiera hemos discutido ni una sola vez— dijo la peliazul mientras bufaba molesta y haciendo un puchero, sacudiendo graciosamente el flequillo de su cabello; súbitamente el recuerdo de su anterior conversación le vino a la mente. Iba a recargar su mentón en sus manos cuando estas fueron atrapadas intempestivamente por las delicadas manos de Nodoka sorprendiéndola.

—¿Eso es verdad querida? No sabes qué gusto me da saber que están mejorando su relación—dijo mientras los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de ilusión. Ella solo atinó a sonrojarse.

— Es eso o se te está acabando el interés por él, hace tiempo que no te he visto hacerle escenas de celos— dijo mordaz Nabiki mientras mordía una galleta de vainilla disimuladamente.

—¡Cállate Nabiki!— dijo molesta mientras los nervios le invadieron, frente a ella pudo ver transformarse el rostro de su tía de una cara de ilusión a una de preocupación. La chica guardo silencio unos segundos y después continuo —Tal vez si es mi culpa después de todo— agregó causando sorpresa en todas ellas.

—Ay Dios, Akane…— exclamó Kasumi pero la menor le interrumpió.

— Calma Kasumi, se que casi siempre es Ranma el culpable de que nos enfademos…—Nabiki iba a interrumpir afirmando que siempre era así pero la menor no la dejo terminar— no es nada grave, solo creo que lo dejé un poco angustiado cuando le hable de mis planes a futuro— dijo sonriente mientras todas la escuchaban con más atención, sobre todo la madre de Ranma quien no soltó sus manos ni un segundo al sentir como temblaban ligeramente antes de continuar con su explicación.

—Yo… yo le comenté que estaba considerando la idea de estudiar una carrera… como soy una inútil cocinado y peleando… ¡A mi edad y no poder hacer un omelette!… me es imposible, soy un desastre… mi mejor opción es hacerme una profesional— dijo apenada y llorosa agachando la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de Nodoka. Todas las mujeres se angustiaron con ella y Nabiki deseo no haber sacado el tema, nunca pensó que su hermana se pondría de esa manera.

—Con que era eso lo que te ha tenido tan angustiada todos estos días…—dijo la mujer mayor mientras tomaba la mejilla de la chica maternalmente con una mano y le limpiaba una lágrima repentina.

—Yo…yo no sirvo para ser una buena esposa…es que… quiero decir… yo… yo quiero ser útil… soy buena en el estudio… es en lo único que soy buena…. así que debo afinar las pocas habilidades que tengo… que vergüenza… al parecer soy solo una niña llorona también… algo más a la lista…— insistió la peliazul avergonzada de haberse quebrado frente a todas. Pero ya no podía más con esa angustia.

—Aun falta mucho para que termine el colegio querida, relájate, lo mejor que puedes hacer es serenarte y las respuestas te llegarán solas… aun eres joven, ya tendrás mucho tiempo para preocuparte cuando seas mayor— le dijo la mujer haciendo sonreír a la chica.

—Akane no te disculpes, ya nos tenias preocupadas, pensamos que tenias un problema más grande… no comías, no dormías bien. Es solo que ahora eres más madura y es normal que te preocupes por tu futuro. Pero por favor no descuides tu salud como dice la tía Nodoka, tienes algo de tiempo antes de escoger que camino debes tomar—agregó Kasumi siempre sonriente y acercando una nueva taza de té caliente a su hermanita.

—Gracias… intentaré relajarme un poco— dijo sonriéndole a su hemana mientras Nodoka le ponía la taza de té en sus manos y se limpiaba las ligeras lágrimas que se le escaparon.

— Vaya, ahora entiendo… por eso está tan asustado mi cuñadito, hablar de planes futuros hace temblar hasta a él más valiente de los hombres—dijo Nabiki tratando de cortar la tensión del momento.

Kasumi ahogo una risita disimulada mientras Nodoka revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de Akane suspirando aliviada y contagiándose de la risa de su hermana.

—Eso es, ahí está de nuevo la sonriente Akane… bien chicas las dejo, me siento un poco cansada por el calor y me iré a recostar, Kasumi, Nabiki me retiro pero espero que no dejen a Akane deprimirse de nuevo— dijo abandonando el comedor y caminando lentamente a su habitación sin dejar de pensar en ella.

La madre de Ranma estuvo demasiado preocupada por la depresión de la chica pensando que estaba teniendo problemas para superar la última fallida boda. Tema de la cual ya ni se hablaba después de los costos tanto emocionales como económicos. Cuando vio su rostro de desilusión al ver el desastre en el que terminó la ceremonia lucho fuertemente contra su amor de madre, ya que estuvo tentada a poner en manos de la muchacha su amada Katana y hacer pagar la cobardía de su muchacho, después de todo, amaba a esa muchacha como si fuera una de sus hijas. Pero como siempre fue fuerte y se mantuvo al margen.

Después de todo Akane siempre demostró ser fuerte y lo superaría. Y al parecer no se había equivocado.

Las hermanas se quedaron terminando su té en el comedor sin decir nada hasta que Nabiki rompió el silencio.

—Bien Akane, como dice la tía Nodoka, hay que divertirse mientras se es joven, así que hoy en la tarde me acompañarás al cine para que te den otros aires, que aquí te llenarás de polvo y arrugas esperando a que el tacaño de tu prometido te lleve a pasear—dijo mientras le dedicó una misteriosa mirada a su hermana.

—Y porque tanta amabilidad, eso suena demasiado extraño viniendo de tu parte ¿Que negocio estas maquinando?— dijo desconfiada la peliazul mientras veía a su hermana.

—Pero que desconfiada eres hermanita… es solo en pago por llevarme la tarea temprano— dijo distraídamente mientras terminada su taza de té —Así que espero estés lista a tiempo, ya que no me gustaría hacer esperar a Ryo—dijo mientras observaba atentamente la reacción de su hermanita.

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Ya sabía yo que algo raro tenias en mente….! — dijo sorprendida y nerviosa —¡A mí no me gusta ir de chaperona de nadie… creo que ya eres mayor como para salir a tus citas amorosas sola sin necesidad de alguien que cuide de ti— ya empezaba a enojarse con su hermana, y empezaba a sentir un misterioso sentimiento de celos invadir su estomago. ¿Es que a caso quería presumirle en su cara su última conquista?.

—¿Cita?¿Cual cita?— dijo sorprendida Nabiki pero inmediatamente su mente comenzó a atar cabos. ¿Akane realmente celosa de alguien que no fuera su prometido? La emoción de un nuevo negocio en puerta la lleno de pronto. Y su mente rápidamente comenzó a trazar planes y negocios posibles.

—Se trata de una salida de "amigos" hermanita, la tía Nodoka tiene razón necesitas relajarte…— y poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación agregó —pero ponte algo bonito, que si Ranma no aprecia lo que tiene en casa no significa que los demás no sepan apreciarlo— lo dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de Ranma que estaba escondido detrás del muro de la entrada, al parecer ella vió que este tenía rato escuchando la conversación de ellas, estaba tan molesto que no le importó ser descubierto, Nabiki le miró sonriente por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía a su habitación ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de él.

* * *

Akane se paró frente al espejo y aliso distraídamente su ligero vestido de verano y se sintió un poco más aliviada después de haber hablado con sus hermanas y la tía Nodoka. Sentía muchas cosas pero la que sobresalía de todas era la sensación de nervios por saber que pronto vería de nuevo al chico de ojos miel.

Vio de nuevo el lápiz labial color durazno y se lo colocó. Desde ese día se convirtió en su amuleto de buena suerte. Se hecho una nueva mirada al espejo y sonrió satisfecha. No se arreglo en absoluto para lucirse frente a Ryo, estaba demasiado avergonzada con su confusión que simplemente no quería delatarse con su vestuario. Era solo una salida entre amigos, a demás a quien engañaba, él no la miraría en absoluto, su hermana robaría la completa atención del mismo.

Comparada con su hermana, ella lucía infantil y poco femenina. Suspiró hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Tenía ganas de echarse a penar de nuevo en su cama, pero su alma de guerra toco la puerta de su cabeza y se convenció que debía dejar de sentir pena por sí misma y pensar en cosas más importantes como su futuro en lugar de estar pensando en chicos.

Y para eso debía madurar, así que como quien cambia de piel se quito ese vestido tan infantil y se colocó una camisa blanca holgada que dejaba su hombro descubierto y uno pantaloncillos de mezclilla. Se delineo los ojos y se rizo las pestañas. No necesitó maquillaje, el simple lápiz color durazno le agrego un par de años a su rostro.

Se sintió relajada y cómoda como no se había sentido en días, no necesitaba lucirse, sino dejar de pensar en tonterías y tratar de distraerse como cualquier chica normal.

* * *

Pronto llego la tarde y Akane se encontraba recostada en el pasillo de madera frente al comedor de su casa, disfrutando la brisa fresca que alcanzaba a bajar por las ramas del cerezo de su jardín.

Un fuerte perfume le inundó la nariz y gracias a sus instintos de artista marcial pudo identificar perfectamente la persona que iba bajando las escaleras lentamente y con delicadeza. Su hermana Nabiki camino a través del comedor en silencio y se sentó a un lado de donde ella estaba recostada y en un segundo ya se encontraba tirada a un costado suyo suspirando aliviada al sentir la fresca brisa.

¿Qué no era una cita? A quien quería engañar Nabiki, nadie usa su mejor perfume para una salida de amigos, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

— ¿Y bien Nabiki, vamos a salir o te seguirás burlando de mi por el resto de la tarde? — hablo Akane con los ojos cerrados intentando conservar la calma que había estado disfrutando desde hacia varias horas tirada en ese sitio.

—¿Qué no puedo sentarme a conversar tranquilamente con mi hermana en una calurosa tarde de verano? — dijo burlona la mediana de los Tendo.

— Si, así es Akane, solo queríamos disfrutar la brisa antes de irnos a al cine— dijo una voz ronca provocando que Akane saltara asustada al reconocer la voz.

—¡Ryo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿A qué horas llegaste? — dijo asustada y casi sin pensar.

—¡Hasekura Ryo, Akane por Dios! ¿Donde están tus modales…? que no te ha dado permiso de llamarle por su nombre…—dijo Nabiki burlándose del notorio sonrojo de su hermana. Sin hacer el mínimo intento de levantarse suspiro sonoramente y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

—¡El me llamó Akane y yo… yo no le di permiso tampoco!— contraatacó sin pensar sus palabras, ahora si su rostro casi se consumía en llamas. Se cubrió la boca en un vano intento de que de ella no salieran más tonterías— Disculpa, yooo…— se removió avergonzada antes de caer en cuenta de que el chico se tumbaba a su lado.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el roce de su brazo con su rodilla flexionada sobre la madera. El chico simplemente se recostó cómodamente y cerró los ojos mientras reía a carcajada limpia.

—Nabiki no seas anticuada… Ryo… llamame Ryo y no acepto un no por respuesta— dijo el joven a su lado suspirando al sentir el agradable frescor de la madera.

La peliazul, tragó saliva mientras trato nerviosamente de volver a su posición inicial intentando no tocar en absoluto al chico tirado a su costado. Al sentir el fresco contacto de la madera con su hombro desnudo, suspiró un poco aliviada y más al notar el agradable silencio que reinaba en su casa, se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa tranquilidad. El aroma de la colonia que usaba en chico le llego discretamente y ella se relajó, era un ambiente agradable, casi hipnótico.

La brisa removía sus cabellos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, casi se sentía como una chica normal. Acompañada por su hermana y un amigo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de una tarde calurosa, como una estudiante normal de secundaria, sin preocupaciones, sin prometidas, sin odiosos duelos.

Después de unos instantes él rompió la tranquilidad.

— Y bien ¿Iras con nosotros o no al cine? — dijo en voz serena mientras giraba su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar el perfil de la chica tumbada a su lado.

— No me gustaría andar de chaperona de mi hermana mayor ¿No te parece que es una situación incómoda realmente? — dijo burlona Akane mientras abría los ojos para ver el rostro del chico. Al hacerlo unos ojos miel le dedicaron un vistazo antes de desaparecer detrás de unas abundantes pestañas.

— No digas tonterías hermanita, no vez que ya aclaramos el punto, Ryo y yo solo somos amigos, y los amigos van en grupo a divertirse— dijo nabiki sin moverse un milímetro mientras trataba de disfrutar la brisa el mayor tiempo posible antes de salir a caminar con el sol sobre sus cabezas.

— Vamos Akane, no pensé que fueras tan difícil de convencer, según lo que me ha contado Nabiki, pensé que eras más sociable— dijo en tono de burla Ryo provocando el sonrojo en la peliazul, menos mal que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y no pudo verlo.

—Como puedes decir eso, si a penas si me conoces — respondió haciendo un gesto de molestia fingida mientras giraba su rostro para dejar de mirarle.

—¡¿Eres el tema principal de los pasillos de la escuela y te haces la digna?! Todos te conocen como la chica mas sonriente y amigable del colegio— comentó con un dejo de burla e incredulidad el chico a su costado mientras Akane sentía un creciente sentimiento de molestia, como cuando su prometido le picaba el orgullo, pero por alguna razón inexplicable sentía que por más que el chico lo intentase ella jamás se molestaría con él.

—Nabiki, devuélveme mi dinero, tu información a cerca de tu hermana es falsa donde quedo tu profesionalismo… ja, ja, ja…— dijo el de ojos miel estallando en una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Oe! ¡Ryo, cállate y déjate de hacerte el payaso que no te queda en absoluto… y mi información es confiable, que tengo que mantener mi reputación…— dijo en alegato Nabiki mientras se incorporaba en su sitio. —Vamos que se nos hace tarde— se incorporó de un salto mientras los chicos se estiraban desganados pensando en el calor que haría de camino a su destino.

Ryo se levantó rápidamente y de pie frente a Akane le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

— Vamos princesa, que la Reina ha ordenado…— soltó más encantador de la cuenta el muchacho provocando un intenso rubor en el rostro de la chica. El corazón de ella cambió de ritmo radicalmente mientras extendía un poco asustada su mano para que el chico la tomara. Cuando sus dedos se tocaron, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y no pudo disimular el temblor de su mano.

Ryo le dedico una ligera sonrisa y apretó un poco su agarre y de un impulso la ayudó a ponerse de pie rápidamente.

— Kasumi, ya nos vamos… regresaremos a tiempo para cenar— dijo la mediana de las Tendo mientras todos pasaban por el comedor de la casa rumbo a la salida.

— Que se diviertan chicos, yo le avisare a papá — respondió ella sin despegar la vista de su costura.

Después de unos segundos en silencio ella salto preocupada.

—Oh my…y ahora ¿Que podré preparar de cenar?— suspiró solo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

* * *

—Te ves tensa— dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy tensa… ya sabes como es mi vida, llena de locos intentando atacarme a cada momento— confesó la chica mientras sonreía nerviosa sin apartar la vista de sus ojos miel. Y se reprendió mentalmente ¿Que a caso había perdido el filtro mental entre lo que pensaba y decía?

Al darse cuenta que le miraba fijamente se sintió cohibida y se entretuvo mirando la gente pasar a un constado de la fila donde esperaban comprar los boletos para la función de cine.

Con el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una paranóica. Casi podía jurar que las locas que persiguen continuamente a Ranma estaban detrás de la columna de algún rincón esperando el peor momento para interrumpir su agradable salida… aunque pensándolo bien era un pensamiento realmente estúpido, dado que su prometido no estaba ahí con ella, él había desaparecido después de la comida y no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

—No te preocupes, vienes conmigo, nada pasara— dijo confiado y Akane lucho contra la risa intentando escapar de su pecho sin lograrlo.

—Suenas como el egocéntrico de mi prometido— dijo sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió de lo dicho… como deseaba haberse mordido la lengua, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era acordarse del antipático de Ranma. Llevaban una hora conversando y se lo estaba pasando de lo más divertido. Y como siempre ella tenía que arruinarlo.

—No, para nada, para eso tendría que ponerme en pose de poster de guerrero histórico y reír como loco antes de terminar la frase— dijo el chico mientras imitaba la pose de ataque de Ranma sin lograrlo y fingiendo la risa de su prometido. Akane río con más ganas.

—Ja,ja,ja Ryo ya basta… me voy a morir antes de ver la película— dijo sosteniendo su vientre, reír demasiado le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—Ya en serio, no te preocupes, mientras Saotome no ande rondando seguro los problemas estarán fuera de nuestro itinerario— dijo mientras revolvía su cabello con una mano.

—¡Ryo no hagas eso!—dijo fingiendo molestia mientras trataba de acomodar su desordenado cabello —me haces sentir como una niña pequeña—un sonrojo delataba su incomodidad ¿Por qué le resultaba tan sencillo decir lo que pensaba en su presencia? Tal vez el chico poseía algún extraño poder mutante de la verdad.

—Lo siento, me gusta molestarte… no entiendo como antes no habíamos salido a divertirnos juntos, eres una chica hermosa, adorable y fácilmente molestable, pero claro con tu agenda llena de pretendientes del Furikan, imposible para mi… creo que entre en una rifa y salí premiado— dijo esto último sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, provocando un escandaloso sonrojo en el rostro de la peliazul.

—Ryo…— tartamudeo Akane mientras sentía que su rostro había aumentado unos tres grados de temperatura.

—¡La señorita Tendo se sonrojó! Que adorable… no me digas que no estás acostumbrada a recibir halagos, con tanto pretendiente tras tus pasos… que vergüenza— dijo burlón mientras el semblante de Akane se ensombrecía.

Ryo notó el cambio de humor de la chica y la miró un momento sin entender.

Las frases de fea, plana y marimacho vinieron de pronto a su mente y el ambiente se volvió algo incomodo, ella pudo ver que el chico intento decir algo para arreglar el comentario dicho, pero en ese momento Nabiki regresaba con las palomitas de maíz y los refrescos.

—Hermanita, que cara… se supone que venimos a divertirnos y parece que vienes a un velorio— dijo llenando las manos de la chica con los vasos de refresco—menos mal que faltan solo dos personas, me dio tiempo de pasar a la confitería—

El silencio reinó en el ambiente hasta que comenzaron a pasar dentro de la sala de cine, Nabiki se adelantó unos pasos y justo cuando Akane comenzó a caminar dentro de la sala sintió una mano en su cintura y fue consciente de que Ryo la acercó solo un poco a él guiándola gentilmente para que entrara en la oscuridad de la sala.

Iba a protestar pero la ronca voz del muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento Akane, no quise ponerte triste, pero si vamos a ser amigos, tienes que acostumbrarte a que te recuerde la hermosa persona que eres en cada momento…— afortunadamente para la peliazul la oscuridad evitó que las demás personas vieran el feroz sonrojo que se apodero de su cara.

Ese día Akane no supo de qué se trató la película, ni cuantos minutos duró, y mucho menos hizo la cuenta de cuantas chocolatinas se llevó a la boca. De lo único que fue consiente fue del rápido golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho y la calidez que las palabras de Ryo provocaban en su corazón.

Desde ese momento y como si se conociesen de años, una hermosa amistad surgió entre ellos.

* * *

Bien ¿Que les parece? ¿Cómo va la historia? Espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla, tiene algunos detalles que iré arreglando con el paso de los capítulos, trataré de llenar algunos huecos en la historia. Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews, espero publicar mañana también. :D


	4. Abre los ojos

Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta y ando encarrerada con esta historia, hay inspiración y hay que exprimirla lo más que se pueda. Odio los Kilométricos comentarios de Autor así que… disfruten :D

* * *

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 04

**Abre los ojos.**

Era la hora de la cena y en contraste con la terrible cara de enojo de Ranma sumado a arañazos felinos en su rostro, raspones y moretones varios, Akane devoraba felizmente su cena como si no hubiera mañana ante la alegre mirada de su familia.

Se sirvió varias veces y agradeció con una enorme sonrisa a su hermana por lo rico de la comida.

—Akane si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda— dijo despectivo Ranma pero al terminar la frase solo recibió un codazo en las costillas justo donde el chico traía un vendaje.

El quejido de dolor de Ranma rompió el ruido de los palillos chocando con los platos un segundo, pero todos continuaron en lo suyo ignorando como siempre a los prometidos.

—Idiota…— dijo Akane en un susurro pero sin molestarse.

—Marimacho...auch—dijo, pero el dolor en su costado le sugirió omitir más comentarios que atentaran contra su integridad.

Ranma estaba sumamente molesto, después de escuchar la conversación de las hermanas y muerto de celos intentó seguir a las hermanas al cine para espiar con que chico se vería su prometida y si era algún rival de cuidado para su relación con la chica.

Como de costumbre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevar a Ukyo para que lo acompañara a espiar a su prometida. Pero como siempre las cosas le salieron mal.

Como era costumbre sus otras prometidas aparecieron de la nada intentando arrastrarlo a una cita amorosa, en consecuencia hubo un duelo de prometidas, el ataque de un cerdo celoso intentando dar con el cine donde estaría su amada Akane, un pato despistado y un Kuno que pasaba por allí.

En resumen un día normal en Nerima con nuestros personajes favoritos, que terminó en la acostumbrada paliza a nuestro protagonista, una gata morada aferrada a su cabeza y un pato con armas ocultas intentando arrancar su pellejo.

El resultado: llego a casa todo apaleado y Akane ya estaba allí, sonriente como no lo había estado en meses, radiante y algo diferente en su forma de vestir y andar. Y él con más dudas que nunca en su cabeza, adolorido y sin tener una pista de lo sucedido en esa "salida de amigos".

La incertidumbre se carcomía sus intestinos, pero a la vez luchaba con el sentimiento de alivio de ver que su prometida estaba volviendo a su comportamiento normal. Tendría que aclarar con ella varios puntos más tarde antes de sentirse tranquilo del todo. No fuera a ser que si bajaba la guardia alguien más listo que él se aprovechara de la ingenuidad de su prometida.

De la nada apareció P-chan arrastrándose desde el patio, algo sucio y desaliñado.

Por su puesto, el cerdo de Ryoga no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser apretujado por la tierna y amable Akane Tendo si andaba por la ciudad. Si tan solo ella tuviera idea de la verdadera identidad del cerdito sería carne molida de cerdo a mazazos en unos cuantos segundos.

Le asqueaba la sola idea de ver como ese aprovechado hundía su rostro en el cálido pecho de ella. Y para colmo de males, eso significaría que él no podría ir esa noche a su ventana y pedirle que conversaran ya que Ryoga no permitiría siquiera un momento de paz entre ambos. Para empeorar el panorama mañana sería sábado, y eso solo significaba tener que aguantar la rabia toda la mañana viendo como le daba de almorzar en la boca a Ryoga y como le llenaba de mimos. Lo único que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor es que le había golpeado hasta magullarlo y Ryoga había quedado en peores condiciones que él.

—¡P-chan! Tenía tiempo de no verte pequeñín!— chilló Akane.

Para ser exactos desde el intento de la boda.

Sé que si Ryoga sabía lo que le convenía no se aparecería en un buen tiempo. Pero sus ganas de ver a "su adorada Akane" pudieron más que su promesa de dejar que hiciera su vida con su prometido.

Ella le abrazó y pude ver la cara de felicidad que hizo el cerdo ante la bienvenida.

Ahí vamos, empieza la agonía.

—Ryoga, tanto tiempo sin verte— delate al pequeño bastardo, pero como siempre Akane siempre hace oídos sordos a mis clarísimas insinuaciones acerca de quién es ese maldito cerdo.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Yo no lo veo por ninguna parte?— declaro ella sin entender mi mensaje cifrado. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella dejo sentado a un lado de ella al cerdo mientras continuaba con su cena. La cara de sorpresa de Ryoga reflejó la mía. Le dedicó una sonrisa amable al animalito y acarició su cabeza sin más pero continuó en lo suyo, siguió devorando su cena mientras muy dentro de mí comencé a notar que realmente habría algo raro en todo el asunto. Y yo tendría que averiguarlo.

En ese instante sentí la mirada de mi madre y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pude sentir que algo quería decirme con la mirada. Pero solo fue un instante. Después Kasumi interrumpió nuestro dialogo visual para informarnos que tenía galletas de nuez para el postre.

* * *

La noche llegó y malhumorado como andaba me encaminé hacia mi habitación, mi traicionera mente me hacía enfurecer imaginando al odioso de Ryoga durmiendo en la cálida cama de Akane, como odiaba esa situación, por más que luchara con él, lo apaleara, intentara sacarlo de la habitación de ella, siempre terminaba saliendose con la suya y yo terriblemente golpeado. Y la verdad esa noche no me sentía con ánimos para dormir debajo de un puente porque la marimacho violenta me enviara volando lejos con su mazo.

Suficiente paliza había tenido esa tarde como para agregarle un amable viaje por los cielos de Nerima.

Le daría tregua por esa ocasión al aprovechado de mi amigo y me dormiría temprano para reponer fuerzas, ya habría tiempo de darle una golpiza por aprovechado en la mañana.

Repondría fuerzas, o eso creía, ya que tan solo puse un pie en mi habitación pude sentir una presencia conocida pero en el lugar inadecuado para esta hora del día.

Mi madre me esperaba de pie frente a la ventana de mi habitación.

Nunca lo he mencionado abiertamente a nadie de la familia Tendo, pero no tememos en vano a mi madre.

La razón por la que lleva una Katana oculta en su bastón no es solo por el asunto de la promesa hecha por mi padre. Mi madre es un ninja de alto nivel, ella me enseño las artes marciales básicas desde mi nacimiento hasta que mi padre me llevo de su lado. Por eso es el temor de mi padre ante el más mínimo atisbo de molestia por parte de mi madre. El insiste que en sus buenos tiempos, no podrían contarse con los dedos de las manos la cantidad de víctimas de sus artes marciales.

Mi madre nos ama a ambos, por eso nos deja ser a pesar de nuestras payasadas y tonterías. Pero para ella desaparecer del comedor y aparecer en mi habitación sin llamar la atención es pan comido. Después de la mirada que me dirigió en la cena empezaba a sospechar que este largo día aun no terminaba.

—Ranma querido, necesitamos hablar— interrumpió ella el tenso silencio.

—Mamá yo…—

— Vi como miraste a Akane en la cena, deja el asunto por la paz— me hablo firme pero amorosamente.

—Yo…nunca miraría a esa marimacho violenta…— dije molesto y sonrojado por ser descubierto.

—Sea lo que sea, ha pasado meses deprimida, no lo arruines, te conozco, tus celos hacen que empieces a presionarla y terminan peleando como siempre. Pero esta vez no se trata de que este molesta contigo o celosa. Está pasando por un mal momento y lo que sea que pasó hoy la hizo sentirse mejor—

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Celoso de esa marimacho…!— intenté defenderme pero paso de mi, ignorando mi provocación.

—Está madurando y tú te estás quedando atrás…— dijo con una mirada llena de orgullo, y en definitiva sentí una oleada de celos, mi madre siempre ponía esa cara cuando hablaba de mis logros con sus amigas del vecindario —si actúas como siempre, temo que ella se dé cuenta que sigues siendo un niño y ahora si decida sacarte definitivamente de sus planes a futuro. Ya la oíste por ti mismo, ella está tomando decisiones y tú no estás en esos planes aún.

—Yo no soy ningún niño…— estúpido orgullo herido hablando por mí.

—Entonces no actúes como uno, y trata de acercarte más a ella… se que la amas…—hice el ademán de interrumpirla pero me aporreo la cabeza con su bastón y me mordí la lengua—Esta es tu última oportunidad, o te mueves o la miras partir— pude sentir como tomó mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos —cariño, no me gustaría ver que se te rompieran el corazón… abre los ojos—

Casi me atraganté al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Eso no podía ser posible…? ¿O sí? ¿Última oportunidad? Sus palabras me hicieron entrar en shock, y sin darme cuenta mi madre me dejo solo con mis pensamientos apocalípticos. Algo en mi piel me decía que ella veía más de lo que yo creía ver en Akane. Y veía más en mi de lo que me hacía saber.

¿Qué clase de persona sería yo sin Akane?.

Me acosté en mi cama y seguí dándole vueltas al asunto.

Fuera del compromiso impuesto y la idea de vivir el resto de mi vida a lado de mi violenta y querida marimacho me agrada ella. Nunca me he imaginado mi vida sin ella. Ella inunda la casa con su presencia, con su risa, con sus pucheros de niña y con sus golpes dolorosos.

Ella provoca sacar lo mejor de mí en la lucha y lo peor de mí en mis estúpidos comentarios hirientes. Ella con su sola presencia provoca quererla con todo el corazón.

La quiero… ¿Pero la amo?

Y tratando de responderme eso no me di cuenta de cuando me quede dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente me despertó una sonora carcajada de Akane que se adentró en mi adormilado cerebro, sonando tan fantasmal y lejana que creí estar soñando hasta que la escuché de nuevo. Intrigado me levante y rápidamente me dirigí al pasillo en pijama y con mi trenza deshecha. Al menos no fui consciente de ello hasta que pase a un lado del espejo del pasillo y pude vislumbrar mi deplorable aspecto. Con lagañas en los ojos y una sombra ligera de barba (muy pero muy liviana pero no se lo cuenten a nadie) me dirigí al baño y me asee a toda prisa para descubrir cuál era el motivo de tanto alboroto, pues ni en un solo momento deje de escuchar la risa de Akane y de dos personas más reír alegremente.

Cuando estuve algo más presentable me asomé al comedor de la casa y recostada en el piso se encontraba la mencionada con Nabiki, P-chan y otro chico que ya había visto con anterioridad al parecer veían televisión. Si no mal recordaba era un chico con el cual Nabiki salía muy a menudo y que asistía a la escuela en su misma clase. Creo se llama Hasekura converse con él una que otra ocasión, pero jamás había entrado a la casa un sábado por la mañana. El siempre esperaba a Nabiki en la puerta de la casa y de ahí partían a solo dios sabe dónde.

Se encontraba tosiendo y tratando de beber agua mientras Akane reía a carcajada limpia y sin contenerse. Nabiki también estaba roja de la risa mientras Ryoga tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Observe a Akane, ella llevaba solo un short de algodón y una playera holgada, se veía que no se había arreglado para recibir a nuestra extraña visita, pero por alguna razón se veía arrolladora mente atractiva. Había levantado su corto cabello en una graciosa coleta irregular dejando su hermoso cuello descubierto y de nuevo ese labial al cual le empezaba a tomar cariño.

—Buenos días— interrumpí embobado por la visión de Akane, me senté medio adormilado frente a la mesa y tome distraída mente un bocadillo de los que estaban sobre la mesa sin importarme si interrumpía o si parecía entrometido. Al fin y al cabo ya lo conocía y él estaba en nuestra casa.

A todos no les importo en absoluto mi intromisión.

—Akane! Tienes razón esto sabe realmente asqueroso!— dijo el terminando de pasar el bocado pero ya fue demasiado tarde para mí. Mis papilas gustativas despertaron antes que mi cerebro. Repetí la acción de nuestro invitado.

—¡Eres un embustero, dijiste que sabía bien antes de escupir! Que te costaba ser honesto… te lo dije Ryo, tu quisiste arriesgarte a pesar de que todo Furinkan sabe lo horrible que cocino— decía sin parar de reír.

La escena era absolutamente bizarra.

—Realmente te compadezco Saotome ¿Cuántas veces esta linda chica ha experimentado con tu estomago?— dijo él divertido mientras intentaba limpiar su lengua con una servilleta—Eres maligna Akane Tendo, mira que seducir a tu prometido para convencerlo de que pruebe tu comida no es nada honorable, pero como negarse con esa carita de no matar ni una mosca— dijo atacado de la risa mientras Akane se ruborizaba furiosamente.

Nabiki ya rodaba por el suelo muerta de la risa.

Mientras tosía escuchaba la conversación que acababa de interrumpir.

—No es lo mas asqueroso que ha cocinado, de hecho es lo mas comestible que le he probado— dije con voz entrecortada y serio, provocando un silencio extraño que duro solo unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por la carcajada generalizada de los que estaban presentes en el comedor.

Me sentía extraño, no entendía en lo más mínimo el motivo de tanta diversión.

—En serio Saotome estas coladito hasta los huesos por esta lindura, el amor te hace decir que tiene buen sabor— comentó el castaño ganándose una mirada de desprecio por mi parte, que se creía ese grandísimo idiota, nadie puede insultar a Akane en mi presencia. Le iba a contestar un par de maldiciones cuando la voz de ella le interrumpió.

—Gracias Ranma… es… es lo más amable que me has dicho en todo el año… ja ja ja ja ja…— contestó ella atacada de la risa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro y me dirigía esa mirada.

Odio esa mirada.

Esa mirada, esa linda mirada de inocencia y bondad.

¿Qué esta pasándote Akane?

Me invadieron las ganas de vomitar en ese instante. Sentí un horrible hueco en mis entrañas, y no sé porque sonreí falsamente ante la sonrisa de Akane. Los vi conversar unos minutos sin prestar atención a lo que decían realmente, pero no pude soportarlo y me excuse con que debía entrenar en el Dojo.

Tal vez morí dormido anoche y caí al infierno. Mi prometida estaba riendo ante el hecho de no saber cocinar nada comestible, y su indiferencia a mis comentarios… todo estaba mal.

Al fin lo entendía, mi madre tenía razón.

Akane estaba cambiando, estaba buscando acercarse a mí, había roto sus murallas infranqueables contra mi persona y se había abierto a mí como lo hacía con todas y cada una de las personas que conocía y a las que les ofrecía su amistad y corazón sin miedo, sin reservas.

Sin darme cuenta estaba de pie en el centro del Dojo y comencé a hacer katas sin orden ni fuerza, sentía una sensación de vértigo apoderándose de mi cabeza, y de pronto me encontré repitiendo uno a uno en mi cabeza todos los momentos en los que había descubierto esa mirada dulce y tierna en la que creía que ella me miraba con amor.

Esos eran mis tesoros secretos, recolectados y guardados con celo en mi corazón donde nadie podía verlos, pero ahora temía que solo fueran inventos de mi traicionera mente enamorada.

Esos momentos en lo que, si no supiera que fuéramos a ser interrumpidos por nuestros odiosos enemigos o familia, me hubiese dejado llevar y hubiera logrado besarla con locura y obligarla a encerrarnos juntos en su habitación hasta el amanecer.

Me golpeé el rostro con fuerza, estaba divagando.

Trataba inútilmente de recordar un motivo por el cual ella pudiera estar cambiando su actitud conmigo.

Pero solo uno muy significativo llegaba a mi mente. La maldita Boda.

* * *

Este capítulo está un poco más corto pero espero que cubra su curiosidad de cómo se sigue desarrollando esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerme, hasta la próxima.


	5. Besos Guardados

Muchas gracias por continuar conmigo en este proyecto, trato de sacar todo lo más posible antes de que la bombilla se apague XD disculpen si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía, ahora si los dejo con otro emocionante capítulo….

**Advertencia:**

Punto de vista de Ranma así que esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado y una escena intensa pero sin ser censurable XD ja, ja, ja que mala persona soy.

Disfruten…

* * *

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 05

**Besos guardados.**

Pasaron dos semanas de angustia mental, donde lo único que escuchaba de los labios de Akane era lo bien que se llevaba con su nuevo amigo. Dos semanas de intensa persecución de prometidas auto-proclamadas… ya saben cómo es eso, ¿En verdad, quieren que lo describa de nuevo? A mi adorada cuñadita Nabiki se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de meterles en la cabeza que su hermana ya había decidido hacerme a un lado y que ahora estaba libre para ser conquistado.

Pero como dudar de sus palabras, si Akane en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba se paseaba por todo el Furinkan colgada del brazo de ese castaño mal nacido. Se la pasaba pegado a él y a Nabiki en todas las oportunidades que se creaban en la escuela.

Los primeros días me di cuenta de que la atención del castaño se concentraba principalmente en Nabiki, ambos analizaban los detalles de una portátil que necesitaba para la universidad. Pero tenía mis dudas.

Realmente estaba en el infierno, yo intentaba averiguar todo lo posible a cerca de que se traían entre manos los tres y mis odiosas prometidas insistían en impedírmelo. Sudé sangre lo juro, pero como podía me las arreglaba para estar el mayor tiempo posible al pendiente de sus acciones.

Lo único que me mantenía un poco optimista era que Akane aún irradiaba esa aura de combate y molestia cuando Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodashi se aparecían para retarla a duelo. Pero afortunadamente para mi integridad física no pasaba de darme un portazo, un libro lanzado a la cabeza o uno que otro golpe cuando alguna de ella me abrazaba o intentaba alimentarme.

El mazo brillaba por su ausencia. Y los reclamos también.

Y mientras más pasaban los días, más me invadía la incertidumbre.

Los ojos de Akane simplemente se llenaban al verlo llegar. Y a él no le era del todo indiferente. El era respetuoso de nuestro compromiso. Maldito bastardo… pero sé que ciego no es, el puede ver la belleza de mi prometida. Y puedo notar que no le es indiferente. Algo en mis huesos me dice que vaya con cuidado. Podría sobre llevar por mucho tiempo esta batalla psicológica y no estaría ansioso de no ser por un gran detalle.

Cada maldito día que pasaba, ellos eran más amigos y en el mismo nivel de equivalencia ella se veía jodidamente más hermosa.

Parecía que cada hora que pasaba a lado de ese tipo equivalía a cuatro horas en el más caro de los Spas de Tokio. Y eso era potencialmente más peligroso para mí, significaba más admiradores persiguiéndola y más ataques del odioso de Kuno o Ryoga; así que me mantenía lo más cerca posible… como en este momento.

Los rumores comenzaban a correr y los admiradores de Akane comenzaban a perder la timidez, ya que Ryo no era un artista marcial y yo al parecer había dejado de ser el pretendiente oficial. Todos los días aparecía una rosa o una carta en el Genta-bako de mí prometida, y últimamente ya ni podía encontrar sus zapatos dentro de este, porque rebosaba de presentes y cartas para ella.

Llegando a casa las lagrimas del señor Tendo y los reclamos de mi padre por no cumplir con la promesa de compromiso eran la letanía habitual y los porrazos con el bastón de mi madre era la añadidura a la nueva situación.

Y la cereza del pastel, Akane se comportaba más dulce y amable conmigo ¿Ya les mencioné que odio esa miradita dulce que le pone a todas sus amistades? Juro que me está matando lentamente como si me estuviera cociendo a fuego lento.

Si no la conociera, juraría que lo hace a propósito.

Bueno en realidad ya no sé si la conozco realmente; ha cambiado y tal vez por eso me encuentro atrapado en esta nueva situación.

Era sábado por la tarde y estaba en otra ciudad. No tuve demasiado tiempo para tratar de entender lo que ocurría o porque estaba ahí porque mi cerebro estaba hecho una mierda con tantos acontecimientos.

Lo único que sé, es que estaba con mi mejor camisa china de pie en la fila de espera de un restaurante de comida rápida acompañado de Akane, Nabiki y Ryo para descansar de una interminable y aburrida caminata por las calles de Shinjuku.

Supongo que ese era el motivo de la aparición de Ryo en casa tan temprano por la mañana del sábado, la excursión a la ciudad era la misión de nuestro importante "amigo".

Estábamos en la ciudad porque como ya mencioné Nabiki estaba próxima a graduarse y necesitaba comprar una computadora portátil para trabajar en la universidad (sospecho y casi aseguro que esa portátil fue pagada casi en su totalidad con el dinero que obtuvo de mis fotografías vendidas a Kuno).

Me sentía completamente extraño, como si hubiesen sacado mi cerebro de mi cuerpo y lo hubiesen puesto en otra persona. Había caminado, observado tiendas, comido golosinas. Ningún loco intentó matarnos, no hubo prometidas persiguiéndome y destrozando cada tienda a la que fuimos.

Akane caminaba a mi lado todo el tiempo mientras Ryo y Nabiki discutían que equipo era el mejor dado las características de cada etiqueta. Al parecer el chico es experto es esas cosas.

Ella y yo no discutimos para nada, por un lado me sentía agradecido por ver que sonreía y estaba más alegre de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo, pero por el otro me sentía extraño de no ser golpeado o arrastrado a una absurda escena de celos provocada por mis latosas prometidas. Al contrario, ahora ella parecía más tranquila y en ocasiones tiraba de mi brazo para llamar mi atención hacia algún escaparate.

Al parecer había dejado de ponerle nerviosa nuestra cercanía física, pero solo a ella, ya que yo me sentía cada vez más nervioso.

Y ahí estaba ahora después de tres horas caminando por las calles de Arakichō, más confundido que nunca, descansando mis pies frente a una hamburguesa y papas fritas. No son del todo de mi agrado pero son las favoritas de Akane, así que no había opción.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaba Nabiki y Ryo analizando las instrucciones del nuevo aparato adquirido lo que nos dejo a mí y a Akane lado a lado, libres para conversar pero como siempre, sin hacerlo.

Ella comía con gran apetito, tal vez intentaba reponer las energías que había perdido el último mes de ayuno autoimpuesto. Mientras comía distraídamente y sin despegar la mirada de la pareja de enfrente, me pude dar el lujo de mirarla sin ser observado.

Nunca tengo el gusto de estar sentado tan cerca de ella y observarla con tranquilidad sin temor a ser descubierto por la gente de la casa Tendo. Sus pestañas juguetonas se movían al ritmo de su rostro al comer y a esa distancia pude notar el que ella las había rizado y puesto mascarilla de color negro haciendo que fueran más oscuras y notorias. En sus orejas había colocado unos diminutos aretes plateados en forma de gota y sus labios lucían un tono rosado pálido y brillaban con cualquier rastro de luz. Ya no era una casualidad, ahora siempre salía con sus labios maquillados a todas partes. Hoy eran rosas, debía ser una ocasión especial.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí, cuando giré mi rostro observe a Ryo observarme y sonreír, su cara decía "Te pille mirándola" me puse molesto y nervioso, pero en lugar de decir algo me apresuré a comer mi casi intacta hamburguesa para fingir indiferencia. No me gustaría arruinar mi momento.

—Ranma, no has comido nada ¿Te sientes bien?— comentó Akane mientras le echaba un vistazo a mi plato. Me sobresalte un momento y solo gruñí indiferente. Pero ella se acercó más a mi costado y recargó su peso en mi brazo atrapando toda mi atención.

—Estas molesto porque te hicimos ver demasiada ropa de chica ¿No es verdad?— comentó burlándose de mi cara de pocos amigos. Intenté fingir que masticaba mi hamburguesa pero mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No lo había notado, pero ella ahora comenzaba a usar su perfume con más frecuencia. Ese que Kasumi le había obsequiado en navidad.

—Si no te gusta podemos parar en otro lado y pedir unos panes al vapor… — dijo ella extendiendo su mano y robando una de mis papas fritas comiéndola en un segundo.

—Oyeeee… —murmuré tratando de no llamar la atención de los chicos del otro lado de la mesa.

—Ranma Saotome, estás fuera de práctica… ¿Que no eres experto en defender tu comida de tu padre? — se reía de mí

—Yo no estoy fuera de práctica, intenté discutir pero ella pasó de mi comentario.

—Si claro… vamos, si no quieres, déjame tu hamburguesa y pedimos otra cosa— terminó de decir con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿A.. aún tie…nes hambre…? Sigue comiendo así y te pondrás más gorda—contra-ataque intentando no tartamudear pero su cercanía me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, pero ella no abandono su sonrisa y al contrario, se acercó desafiante. Su pequeña nariz respingada me distraía la mirada.

—Necesito comer más, aún estoy creciendo… ¿No lo has notado? Tal vez dentro de solo unos meses dejes de llamarme tabla de planchar— dijo sonriente, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo simplemente dejé de respirar. Mi mirada bajo sin pudor directamente a su pecho y me sonrojé hasta que mis mejillas ardieron. Pero solo un segundo ya que inmediatamente pude sentir como mi prometida robaba la hamburguesa de mis manos y reía sin parar.

— Vaya, al parecer si le he aprendido algo a mi tío Genma, que fácil es distraerte — ella reía despreocupadamente y yo estaba demasiado avergonzado por haber sido burlado por Akane.

Iba a discutir con ella pero me puso de nuevo la hamburguesa en la boca. Callando toda replica de mi parte. Después ella terminó rápidamente su comida y comenzaron a conversar los tres acerca del aparato y tonterías en general, mientras yo prolongaba mi comida para no tener que participar en la conversación con el pretexto de estar comiendo.

Marcador: Ranma cero, Akane uno.

Nabiki estaba demasiado ensimismada tratando de analizar cómo funcionaba su portátil, Akane y Ryo conversaban animadamente.

El la llenaba de halagos y le decía palabras dulces lo cual me haría enfurecer de no ser porque a Akane parecía no molestarle en absoluto, el no parecía ser uno de sus insistentes pretendientes.

Bueno yo fingía lo más posible claro y usando corazón de hielo… cualquiera pasa desapercibido.

Marcador: Ryo uno, Akane uno y yo en definitiva estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

De hecho él no hacía ni el mínimo intento de acosarla con regalos ni abrazarla a la fuerza por lo que estaba un poco confundido a cerca del motivo de tanto halago para con ella, pero como sea que fuera, me mantendría alerta.

Además ella se notaba de lo más relajada y feliz.

Gracias a los dioses la tortura duró solo un poco más, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el tren de regreso a casa. Me sentía en medio de una batalla, pero emocional, en la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo recibir golpes.

Akane y yo necesitábamos hablar… necesitaba saber que terreno era el que estaba pisando o yo me volvería loco.

* * *

Estaba de pie en el interior del tren, después de la caminata y la gran cantidad de comida que había engullido esa tarde sentía que el cansancio estaba recayendo en mis hombros. Ranma, de pie a mi lado vigilaba de cerca y con cara de pocos amigos a Ryo, que por su parte solo lo veía entre nervioso y divertido.

—Es demasiado celoso tu prometido, por eso los chicos del Furinkan se rindieron— dijo Ryo en un momento en que nos quedamos solos después de comer. Y lo confirmaba, pero de eso a que lograra que él lo aceptara, había kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia en el tiempo.

A pesar de que en un principio había pensado que sería una mala idea traerlo con nosotros, me sentía aliviada con su presencia.

Al menos en silencio estuvo haciéndome compañía mientras Ryo y Nabiki se olvidaban de mi presencia. Creo que es una de esas pocas veces que nos pasamos una buena tarde en compañía mutua sin discutir ni estar enojados. De hecho si hubiera estado más sonriente y de mejor humor lo hubiese considerado como una excelente salida de amigos. Intenté por todos los medios de mejorar su ánimo, pero no logre que sonriera más de tres segundos seguidos, lo conozco bien, algo le preocupa.

Estuvo extraño la última semana, y se bien que es debido a los rumores. Es muy competitivo, y el que insinué la gente del colegio que Ryo le ganó a su prometida es un golpe muy fuerte a su ego de artista marcial. Si estuviera en esta situación hace un mes, estaría saltando de gusto ante los celos imposibles de ocultar de Ranma, pero en este momento mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no estaba del todo feliz con la situación.

En mi mente no dejaba de sentirme mal por el hecho de desear que la atención de Ryo no fuese exclusiva de Nabiki, y al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña felicidad interior al pasar una excelente tarde con mi prometido.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa y nos despedimos de Ryo me pude dirigir a cenar de nuevo, y después de comer como naufraga, me senté sola frente al televisor a ver una película acompañada de P-Chan, una bolsa de papitas fritas, una frazada y un suave cojín para reposar mi cabeza.

Quería aprovechar la tranquilidad que se respiraba en casa. Nos quedamos solos Ranma, P-chan y yo. Otro intento desesperado de mi tía Nodoka por mejorar nuestra relación.

Era extraño, nunca P-chan había permanecido tanto tiempo en casa sin desaparecer (cerca de dos semanas), pero más extraño aun era que no había tenido necesidad de conversar con él como antes, ya que todos mis pensamientos caían en cascada a los oídos de mi nuevo y querido amigo. Pobrecito mi P-chan, si no fuera porque sé que no me entiende juraría que se siente triste por mi abandono.

Me sentía satisfecha, alegre y tranquila y la película era una agradable adaptación de un libro romántico, ya saben, mi favorito. La miraba tranquilamente medio dormida cuando noté la presencia de Ranma tomar asiento a un lado mío.

Estaba muy nervioso podía sentirlo por el retumbar de sus dedos en la madera del suelo pero últimamente ese era su estado habitual y estaba tan cansada que solo deje pasar el asunto y continué con mi película. Lo conozco, estaría ahí en silencio durante mucho tiempo y al final no me diría nada.

Le presté atención de nuevo al televisor y de pronto me empecé a preguntar si algún día viviría un romance como ese con alguien tan tierno como Ryo o tal vez con él, pero eso era solo una fantasía imposible de cumplir. Sentí una punzada de decepción, el solo tenía ojos para mi hermana. Y yo, solo era Akane Tendo, una chica que no sabe cocinar y poco femenina. Pero para que deprimirse por algo que no tiene solución.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando Ranma habló.

—¿Te gusta mucho verdad?— dijo con voz temblorosa. Y yo me desperté y levante de inmediato sorprendida por su pregunta. Me puse realmente nerviosa y no supe que decir. ¿Me habría delatado con la mirada?¿Con mi actitud?

Creo que él se sorprendió más por mi reacción, con sus ojos muy abiertos apuntó la pantalla mientras agregaba —es la nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta pero moderna ¿no?— dijo el interrogante y yo me sentí la más tonta de las mujeres.

Rápidamente busqué con la mirada a P-Chan ya que él estaba echado a un costado mío antes de que el llegara y me preocupó el haberlo aplastado con mi salto, pero se había despertado con mi movimiento y ahora simplemente intentaba patear a Ranma mientras él lo sujetaba por el pañuelo. Se lo quite de las manos y lo abrace para evitar que ambos se pelearan. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Que si me gustaba, diablos, la pregunta me sorprendió con la guardia baja.

Mis labios respondieron por si solos sin poder mirarle a los ojos le contesté desde el fondo de mi corazón la pregunta que creí que me había hecho desde un principio —si, no puedo evitarlo… yo… yo no puedo evitarlo…estoy confundida— dije sin mirarle y temblando como una hoja levanté la vista, vi pánico y confusión en sus ojos, él se quedó estático.

Tenía tanto miedo, pánico de aceptarlo, dentro de mi corazón se estaba acomodando el rostro de ese chico de hermosos ojos color miel y tierno corazón, pero que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi hermana Nabiki. Pero, después de todo era justo responder a su pregunta, después de tanto tiempo juntos lo aprecio demasiado y yo no sé mentir muy bien.

—Creo que me gusta ... pero él nunca me mirará a mi… está enamorado de Nabiki— dije casi en un susurró y rompí en llanto. Solté a P-Chan y lo puse a mi lado sin dejar de ver a mi prometido.

Me llene de desesperación, frente a mí estaba Ranma mi prometido, el chico que en sus brazos siempre lograba hacerme sentir segura de cualquier peligro e hice lo que menos creí en mi vida hacer a voluntad.

Me lancé entre sus brazos y lloré, lloré mucho tiempo quitándome ese enorme peso de encima. Mientras me abrazaba con fuerza el solo besó mi frente y me dijo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Aún puedo escuchar sus sollozos en mis oídos mientras la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero estoy confundido, no sé si me duele el dolor en sus palabras o estoy resintiendo mi propio dolor.

Está temblando, creo que es de miedo, y yo solo puedo pensar en abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien. Ryoga está destrozado, puedo ver su rostro desde mi cómodo lugar junto a la cabeza de mi querida marimacho antes de mirarlo huir a la oscuridad de la noche. Cobarde.

Bueno… la juzgue mal, después de todo Akane si es una chica normal, algo ruda pero en el fondo es una mujer capaz de enamorarse a primera vista. No sé porque la abracé en ese momento. Tal vez ese estúpido impulso de siempre querer protegerla.

Sabía en el fondo de mi cabeza que necesitaba respuestas a su evidente cambio de actitud conmigo pero ahora me arrepiento de no haber subido esta noche a mi habitación a dormir. Mamá tenía razón "Esta es tu última oportunidad, o te mueves o la miras partir", no quería dejarla ir pero a pesar de tenerla entre mis brazos podía sentir como estaba más lejos que nunca. Me aferré a su delicado cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que sentí que se quejó un poco por la falta de aire.

Lo único que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas era sacar ese terrible dolor que la agobiaba. Y al final cedí ante mis más secretos sentimientos. Besé su frente.

—Todo estará bien— dije en un susurro, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuera verdad. Ella se aferró más a mi cuerpo y temblé con Akane. Creo que yo estaba más asustado que ella realmente.

En realidad yo me aferraba a su cuerpo aterrado de lo que estaba pasando, ahora estaba claro, estoy enamorado de ella. Y mientras los minutos continuaban pasando más me inundaba el pánico. Desesperado y angustiado aspiré el aroma de sus cabellos y su perfume. Bese de nuevo su frente.

Creo que en el fondo de mi cabeza creía que jamás la tendría tan cerca de nuevo. Como si tuviera la certeza que no habría mañana. Sin pensarlo me abri ante ella.

—es un idiota, un ciego, yo siempre te elegiría a ti— me confesé, pero ahora mis palabras sobraban, ella no deseaba escucharlas de mi. Akane lloró más fuerte mientras se aferraba a mi espalda con tanta fuerza hasta casi hacerme daño, pero no me importó. Después de unos segundos que duraron años, ella me apartó de su cuerpo con furia y me abofeteo.

—¡Porque me dices eso… porque ahora…!— dijo con la voz rota pero más confundida que antes.

La perdí frente a mí y no hice nada.

Enfurecí, es verdad. Pero no con ella sino conmigo mismo por ser un idiota. Pude ver el temor en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se miró la palma de la mano con culpa. Tomé con fuerza esa mano y tiré de ella de nuevo, la atrape otra vez contra mi pecho.

Un último capricho se fijó a mi mente, soy un maldito egoísta y un patán es mi naturaleza; si su corazón y sus labios serían muy pronto de otro (lo cual me llenaba de infinita rabia porque sabía que no lo podía evitar) cuando menos yo les robaría su inocencia y la besé con todos esos besos que nunca pude darle por culpa de mi inmadurez.

Esos que atesoraba en mi corazón y que no le pertenecían a nadie más.

* * *

Le dí una bofetada, estaba furiosa ¿Como pude mostrarme tan débil frente a alguien tan cobarde como él? Le abrí mi corazón y él… ¡El solo estaba pensando en sí mismo y lo que supuesta mente siente por mí!

Tantas veces que soñé este momento, tantas como nadie más puede haberlo hecho.

Pase del miedo al terror, del terror a la calma y al agradecimiento por sentirme protegida por la persona en la que más confío. Y de nuevo la furia.

Lo abofeteé y fuerte, me dolía la mano. Pero como odias realmente a alguien que has amado desde el primer momento que le ves. No, simplemente no puedo odiarle. Simplemente absurdo, el me estaba confortando y diciendo lo que realmente sentía, no me dijo que me amaba. Simplemente dijo lo que realmente necesitaba oír "es un idiota, un ciego yo siempre te elegiría a ti".

¿Porque siempre echamos chispas entre nosotros? Parece que estamos destinados a convivir en lucha constante. Deben ser nuestros genes marciales o alguna estupidez así como una maldición milenaria.

Me arrepentí al instante por haberlo golpeado, esa era la infantil Akane, de la cual quería deshacerme. Que juzgaba antes de escuchar, que no analizaba antes de destrozar el rostro de su prometido a golpes y averiguaba después. Si pudiese me hubiera golpeado a mi misma con la misma fuerza. Pero no me dio tiempo de hacerlo.

Después solo sentí como tiraba de mi mano, y se apoderó de mis labios. Me congelé al instante.

Ya me había besado antes, bueno, si al beso en Neko-ken se le puede incluir como beso. Recordaba el sabor de sus labios, pero eso nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a P-chan. Hubiese enfurecido sin control pero pude sentir algo que me heló la sangre, una lágrima que no era mía. Y me dejé llevar por su calidez.

No era la única que había roto sus defensas y mostraba su debilidad, también Ranma me estaba abriendo su corazón, sabía que lo rechazaría, había saltado al vacío, pero después de tantas veces que él me había salvado, no podía simplemente dejarlo caer sin red. Mientras nos besábamos acaricié su rostro y limpié su mejilla borrando esa lágrima, me la llevaré en secreto a la tumba.

Tiré fuerte de su cabello para separarnos y terminar de mala gana el beso. Lo miré directo a los ojos e iba a decirle que estaba confundida pero él no me dejo hablar.

— Akane… solo esta vez… solo déjame...— susurró en mis labios pero no lo deje continuar.

—Ranma te dije que estoy enamorada de…— quise decirlo más claramente pero no lo permitió me cayó con un beso corto y suave.

— lo sé… solo déjame darte los besos que he guardado para ti y no pueden ser de nadie más…— dijo con voz ronca —no importa que mañana cuando despierte… volvamos a ser solo amigos— y yo... no me pude negar.

A pesar de que el corazón me dolía con cada beso. Podía sentir que yo también le entregaba aquellos besos que tenía guardados para él en mi corazón, sacando un peso muy grande de mi alma.

Cada vez que sus labios me besaban podía sentir como se borraba cada insulto y cada desprecio. Y sin palabras nos perdonamos por todo el daño que nos habíamos hecho en estos años.

El sonido del televisor fue nuestro cómplice hasta que de fondo se escucho el término de la programación de ese día. Saciados de tanto besarnos nos tendimos uno a lado del otro en el suelo en silencio, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi sien. No nos mirábamos a los ojos no hacía falta. Podíamos adivinar la paz en nuestros corazones.

Pude sentir cuando él se quedó dormido, y con todo el peso de mi alma sobre mí, me separé de su abrazo y lo arropé con mi frazada. No tuve corazón para despertarlo y además no sabría que decir después de un momento tan intenso.

Solo se que me fui a mi habitación para guardar en silencio ese momento para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Si se que soy mala, cruel, y más cruel aun por dejarlos hasta aqui, espero que el capítulo fuera de su total agrado. De aquí en adelante viene lo bueno, y mas emoción para la suertuda Akane Tendo jejeje, les prometo ya no ser tan cruel con el pobre Ranma. GRacias por leer :D Hasta la proxima.


	6. Aprendiendo a Escuchar

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me llenan de alegría, no dejen de escribirme. Aqui estoy de nuevo y les traigo otro capitulo, se que clasifique esta historia como drama, pero no se preocupen, escribí esta historia con mucho cariño y alegría y no para deprimirlos, así que prometo no instalarlos en la tristeza. Conozco la historia de base y creanme tiene final feliz... como que lo vivi :D

Disfruten

* * *

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 06

**Aprendiendo a escuchar.**

Eran como las cinco de la mañana cuando escuche el estruendo de ollas en la cocina. Bajé rápidamente y ahí lo encontré, tratando de calentar un poco de agua para tomar algo de té.

—¿Ranma?— pregunté desde la puerta.

—Siento haberte despertado— dijo sin prestarme demasiada atención.

Se encontraba estornudando y su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

Le pregunté si deseaba ayuda o algo pero se negó rotundamente, pensé que estaría molesto o triste por lo de ayer, y rechazaría mi presencia, pero me pidió té para beber y que de favor, le ayudara a tomarse el medicamento que guardaba especialmente para esas ocasiones, ese que alguna vez me dio cuando enferme de gripe y estaba hechizada con el polvo para estornudar.

El trataba de verse como siempre, pero podía notar su nerviosismo.

Mientras calentaba un poco de té en la cocina de fondo podía escuchar el sonido de la tos y los estornudos de Ranma. Se resfrió por dormir anoche en el suelo. Mi culpa, lo acepto.

Después lo ayudé a subir las escaleras y en lo que él se ponía una pijama abrigada regresé con una bolsa de agua caliente y la metí entre sus sabanas.

— Me siento como un niño pequeño… no te molestes, estoy bien— dijo riendo —solo falta que también me traigas un oso de peluche para armar el cuadro — y su risita deleitó mi corazón preocupado, respiré aliviada al parecer, estábamos bien.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer, si te hubiera despertado anoche, no hubieras dormido en el suelo — dije triste pero traté de no demostrarlo.

— No podías adivinar que iba a cambiar el clima en la noche…— dijo dejando cerrado el asunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Lo ayudé a ponerse cómodo en su futon y le acomodé las mantas. Estaba demasiado rojo pero no tenía demasiada temperatura, no quería ponerlo en evidencia, así que no me burle del asunto. Me puse de rodillas a un lado de él y le puse una mano en la frente solo para confirmar que no tuviera fiebre.

—Ranma, seguro que no quieres que llame al doctor Tofú — dije con voz tenue intentando no molestarlo, no lo demostraba pero estaba segura que le dolía la cabeza.

— Es demasiado temprano para molestarlo, es solo un resfriado… — dijo con voz ronca y se acomodó entre las mantas cerrando los ojos —Hace frío como para hacerlo venir— se quedo en silencio, pero yo no abandoné mi posición, me quedé observándolo sin pensar nada en realidad, creo que aún no despertaba muy bien.

— Ve a dormir boba, no fue tu culpa — dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

— Lo sé, voy a cuidarte solo un rato…— contesté

— Vas a enfriarte ¿Porque siempre eres tan terca? — dijo con su voz ronca, y se notaba que empezaba a molestarse.

— Y tu siempre serás un idiota mal agradecido, yo siempre me preocupo ti aunque no lo admita— por un momento me moleste pero me ganó la risa —Pero sabes, ya no importa, igual me quedo a cuidarte — el silencio se hizo presente, pero solo un minuto.

— Y tú siempre me entiendes mal, no quiero que te enfermes — dijo, el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

— ... —

— ¿No te irás verdad?— dijo serio.

— No, aunque me insultes no me iré, sé que no lo dices enserio— dije pero al instante me sonroje, creo que hable demasiado. El solo se rió pero su risa se convirtió en estornudo.

— Si piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo mejor ponte debajo de la manta — dijo con voz baja y más rojo que su camisa china — Es eso ó que te lleve a tu cama a la fuerza —

Me sonrojé tanto que creo que casi me desmayo, después recordé que ayer habíamos estado en la misma posición y conociéndole, se que cumpliría eso de llevarme a mi cama. Así que sin pensármelo demasiado me metí entre las sabanas a su lado sin tocarle.

Suspiré aliviada, realmente estaba tibio ahí.

—¿Contento?— dije yo mientras normalizaba mi respiración acelerada.

— Si…— respondió y después de un tiempo escuche que ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Escuche un quejido de molestia y más estornudos.

Después unos murmullos que me trajeron de regreso a la realidad, no veía nada, estaba totalmente debajo de las mantas.

—¿Shampoo, que haces aquí?— escuche claramente, pero aún no entendía muy bien del todo que pasaba.

— Que decir tu Airen… si nosotros pasar toda la noche juntos, ¿No recordar?— dijo la chica china, y yo me estremecí al entender lo que sucedía. Se había metido a su cama por la mañana y no me había visto aún.

— De qué demonios hablas Shampoo yo no pasé la noche contigo— dijo sumamente nervioso Ranma, creo que no recordaba mi presencia ahí.

— Airen, tu intenta recordar, ayer estar muy cariñoso conmigo — dijo la chinita restregando sus atributos a un confundido muchacho.

Un momento. Esta situación ya lo había visto un millón de veces.

Una loca idea me pasó por la mente.

Venganza.

Rápidamente me desnudé del torso hacia arriba. Y me levanté fingiendo que me despertaba por el ruido que hacían, sosteniendo la manta para no dejar ver del todo mi desnudez.

Shampoo se asustó demasiado, no me esperaba ahí.

— Ash! Ya callense los dos, él tiene razón… no pudo haber pasado la noche contigo si la paso conmigo— dije bostezando y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su cara de confusión.

— ¡Akane!— dijo ella, sorprendida cayó hacia atras cayendo sobre su trasero y después de un momento miro a su alrededor y rápidamente se puso de pié y salió de la habitación demasiado confundida murmurando incoherencias en chino.

Cuando dejamos de escucharla, ambos estallamos en una carcajada.

—¡¿Viste su cara?!— empezaban a brotar lagrimas de risa de mis ojos.

—Jamás imaginó encontrarte aquí…— el reía mientras se metía de nuevo entre las mantas.

— ¿Siempre hace lo mismo?— pregunté aunque conocía la respuesta.

— Todo el tiempo, aunque algunas veces logro sacarla de la habitación antes de que entres — dijo el sin mirarme, fingía intentar dormir.

— Y yo siempre golpeándote sin razón, no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo no me hayas odiado de muerte— dije algo triste, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad de saber.

—No, solo te odiaba cuando me obligabas a comer lo que cocinas…— no terminó la frase porque ya reía.

— Patán… — dije riendo pero él me interrumpió.

— ¿Ya te vestiste? Si no lo haces no podré dormir — dijo tapando su cara con la manta y dándome la espalda.

— Pervertido…— dije asombrada por sus palabras.

— Yo no soy la que esta desnuda debajo de la manta — dijo en tono divertido y me sonroje.

— Estoy en ello, ya duérmete, si no, no te recuperarás— y ya estaba abotonando mi pijama.

— De acuerdo —

Salí de la habitación, ya se veía de mejor cara. Me fui a dormir a mi cama, no quería que alguien de la familia me sorprendiera bajo las mantas con mi prometido o habría boda de inmediato.

* * *

Más tarde llegó la familia y la noticia de la salud de Ranma causó la conmoción de siempre.

Después de comer, le fui a dar un vistazo al enfermito, pero estaba dormido. Tía Nodoka se ofreció a cuidarlo esa tarde.

Así que cuando me dijo mi hermana que si deseaba salir al centro comercial con Ryo, no me negué. Caminábamos los tres juntos por los pasillos de las tiendas y terminamos sentados en una banca a la cual le llegaban los rayos del sol que pasaban por un ventanal del techo de la plaza.

Yo tenía frío y me sentí complacida por el calor del sol en mi sitio. Nabiki nos dejo solos, ella estaba llenando unas formas para una tarjeta de crédito sentada en un escritorio a unos metros de nosotros.

Suspiré aliviada, creo que no solo por sentir un poco de calor en mi cuerpo, sino por tener unos minutos para conversar con mí amigo. Antes de decir algo él comenzó la conversación. Pude sentir como pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me estremecí un poco.

—Te noto algo triste ¿Pelearon tu y Ranma? No me digas que se puso celoso de nuevo por nuestra salida— dijo sonriente, yo me contagie de su risa.

— Se enfermó por mi culpa, estaba en cama cuando salimos — dije un poco preocupada.

— ¿Y por eso estas triste? ¿No me digas que lo extrañas? Estuviste con él todo el día de ayer— se burlo pero dejo de reír cuando notó la cara seria de su amiga.

— Pasó algo, y estoy un poco confundida — mis zapatos lucían como la cosa más interesante de todo el centro comercial.

— No puede ser tan malo — dijo el preocupado.

— Nos besamos — dijo ella y el castaño comenzó a reir exageradamente.

— ¡Pecado mortal! Ja, ja, ja ¡Por Dios Akane, son prometidos! Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, no me habías contado que era lo que más habías deseado durante tanto tiempo — dijo recuperando la seriedad del momento.

— Lo sé Ryo, pero las cosas han estado cambiando los últimos días, y desgraciadamente no sucedieron en un buen momento — dije yo, y después le conté como habían sucedido las cosas. Claro que en ningún momento dejé ver que la persona que me hacía dudar era el mismo.

— Rayos Akane, el chico debe estar hecho polvo — dijo él un poco más serio de lo que lo había visto en todo el tiempo en el que nos habíamos conocido — de hecho, creo que se perfectamente cómo se siente, tu hermana me tiene en la tabla igual que tu lo tienes a él. Temo que tarde o temprano pique mi trasero con el sable y me lance a los tiburones hambrientos un día de estos —

Yo lo mire un poco dolida, no quería que me comparara con mi hermana, y me separé de él un poco indignada, a mí sí me importaban los sentimientos de mi prometido.

— Pero a mi si me importa lo que siente Ranma por mí — dije, pero quise morderme la lengua por insinuar que a mi hermana no le importaban sus sentimientos. Pero Ryo no prestó atención a mis palabras y continúo su relato.

— Le he insistido hasta el cansancio que deje la extraña relación que tiene con Kuno, ninguno de los dos se portan serios, ella dice que no se aman que no son una pareja real, pero regresan una y otra vez — él se reclinó colocando sus codos en sus rodillas y recargando su mentón en sus manos para poder observar a mi hermana desde su cómoda posición.

— Sabes, ayer me confesó que si no se casaba a los veintiuno, deberíamos casarnos para no ser solterones, ya que era conveniente, porque nos llevábamos de manera excelente y ambos éramos organizados — dijo entre riendo y molesto.

Yo enfurecí por el comentario, mi hermana sí que era cara dura.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste? — dije tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

— Que estaba equivocada si creía que me convertiría en su marido de respaldo, yo no soy el repuesto de nadie… yo no soy un idiota manipulable como con los que suele tratar— dijo sonriendo, pero con lo poco que lo conocía sabía perfectamente que la situación le había afectado.

— Aunque sabes Akane… a veces creo que lo soy…— dijo un poco turbado por su confesión.

— Está cegada, a Kuno le perdona todas sus estupideces por su posición económica… yo te elegiría a ti como primera opción sin dudarlo — dije sin pensar arrastrada por mi molestia con la situación, y cuando caí en cuenta de mis palabras ya habían salido de mis labios.

Busqué con miedo su mirada, y su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y mi cerebro fundido se negaba a darme una opción de escape a mis palabras. Creo que solo balbuceé incoherencias hasta que el me interrumpió.

— Te creo… gracias hermosa, yo sé que es verdad, tú simplemente tienes el corazón más grande del mundo, además eres realmente inteligente… por supuesto que soy la mejor opción— dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Casi me ahogue con mi risa nerviosa, si él se burlaba por el hecho de que era una distraída y no me enteraba de nada el estaba peor que yo.

El aire regresó a mis pulmones casi al mismo tiempo que mi hermana había regresado.

— Porque esas caras ¿Que están tramando? — dijo Nabiki, ella tenía la sensación de haber interrumpido algo importante. Me sobresalte al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Nosotros? Nada ¿No sé de que hablas?— dije, él me volvió a pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros y me miró de un modo enigmático, un modo en el que jamás me había visto desde que lo conocía.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Preguntó el a mi hermana mientras nos poníamos de pie, pero él no me soltó en ningún momento.

— Si claro… Vamos a la cafetería antes de irnos… me muero por un té con leche— dijo algo extrañada y se adelantó unos pasos frente a nosotros. Yo mire la cara de mi hermana, parecía algo molesta y no entendí el motivo, pero no tuve tiempo para pensarlo ya que Ryo me retrasó dos pasos más en mi trayecto.

—Muchas gracias Akane, realmente aprecio que me escucharas… — me dijo en confidencia y besó mi frente antes de soltarme y comenzar a bromear de nuevo con nosotras.

Mi corazón se estremeció fuertemente, y era difícil borrar mi estúpida sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

Bueno, aquí otra entrega, hace mucho frío en este momento y no puedo escribir demasiado, así que espero me tengan un poquito de paciencia, a los que me han dejado sus Reviews muchas gracias, me motivan a continuar :D espero subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible

Hasta pronto.


	7. Ya no somos Amigos

Es domingo para mí y la inspiración aún está ahí, creo que es parte de la terapia mental que necesito, ya saben, uno que es diseñador a veces hay que ejercitar la mente para mantenerse creativos. Además el frío del exterior me invita a pasármela en la computadora junto a una taza de chocolate caliente. Así que aquí les traigo otro capítulo.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les podre esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 07

**Ya no somos amigos.**

Me sentía realmente confuso en medio de mi malestar, podía escuchar la respiración de Akane en mi cuello y a pesar de que me oí demasiado seguro cuando le dije que entrara bajo la manta. En este momento maldecía muy suerte.

Cualquier chico estuviera aullando de alegría por estar en mis pantalones pero yo empezaba a maldecir y a empezar a creer que los dioses me odiaban realmente.

Me pareció buena idea al principio, ahora me pesaba mi sugerencia y debo confesar que también mis pantalones apretaban. Akane tiene razón siempre he sido un idiota. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a evitar los problemas? Creo que moriré joven de algún infarto o me matará un enemigo por no saber evitar la situación.

Pero no pude evitarlo, creo que ella estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor después de haber confesado sus sentimientos de amar a otro chico. ¡Diablos no quiero pensar en ello porque me irrito y me siento peor!. Una de las cualidades que tanto amo de ella pero que también me sacan de quicio es su necedad de anteponer su bienestar al de los demás. No me mal entiendan, soy un Saotome y no soporto generar sentimientos de lastima a los demás va contra mi orgullo de artista marcial.

Cuando le sugerí entrar conmigo a las mantas estaba apostando a su sentido común para dejarme solo mi habitación y en lugar de alejarle, ahora está más cerca que muchas veces que yo recuerde. Sé que está dormida, la conozco de sobra, escucho sus ronquidos casi imperceptibles, esos ruiditos graciosos que hace me lo confirman. Si ella supiera que me divierte ese sonido; pero jamás se lo confesaría, ella me molería a golpes por quejarme de sus ronquidos.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute de su tibieza, ella se había acurrucado en mi espalda buscando calor. Creo que el resfriado me estaba mermando el orgullo. Debería estar a kilómetros de aquí gritando a todo pulmón que es una mala mujer y sacando todos los dolorosos sentimientos que guardo al ser rechazado por mi prometida. Pero aquí estoy, haciendo lo imposible por mantener quietas mis manos.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme… conté P-chan´s saltando una cerca y pude bajar el errático ritmo de mi corazón. Cerré un momento los ojos y creo me quede dormido unos minutos, cuando los abrí de nuevo me sobresalte. Unas manos conocidas me comenzaron a acariciar el pecho y a mi lado portando un perfume conocido se pego a mi cuerpo Shampoo.

Me puse nervioso, mi lector de peligro comenzó a lanzar luces rojas porque según recordaba Akane estaba dormida a mi lado. Lo analicé un segundo y temí que hubiese sido solo in sueño febril, moví mi brazo hacía mi espalda y estire mis dedos bajo la manta buscando a mi prometida y pude tocar su cintura. Tragué duro, pude sentir su suave piel en las yemas de mis dedos.

— Ranma, buenos días amor — gimió Shampoo en mi oído y yo empecé a entrar en pánico. Como reaccionaria Akane al ver a esta chica tan insistente acostada a mi lado.

Mi voz era rasposa, y susurre — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Shampoo? — creo que ella pudo notar un poco más de la molestia generada cada vez que ella me hacía la jugarreta de meterse a mi cama por las mañanas para poner celosa a mi prometida.

—Yo venir a ver a Airen…— dijo cerca de mi cuello mientras podía sentir su cuerpo descaradamente pegado al mío. — No estar feliz de verme —Habló un poco más fuerte yo le hice gestos para que bajara la voz y no despertara a Akane.

— Shampoo, guarda silencio despertaras a Akane —susurré dije con franqueza pero ella me ignoro. Era lógico, era difícil de creer que mi prometida estuviera tan cerca para escucharnos.

—¿Shampoo, que haces aquí?— le dije comenzando a molestarme, ella ignoraba mis peticiones de bajar el volumen de su voz.

— Que decir tu Airen… si nosotros pasar toda la noche juntos, ¿No recordar?— dijo la amazona y yo comencé a enfurecer. A caso creía que soy estúpido. Soy tímido no inocente, sabría si paso la noche con una mujer o no.

— De qué demonios hablas Shampoo yo no pasé la noche contigo— dije sumamente nervioso, pude sentir el movimiento de Akane bajo la manta, creo que comenzaba a despertar.

— Airen, tu intenta recordar, ayer estar muy cariñoso conmigo — dijo ella intentando distraer mi atención del asunto pasando sus manos por mi pecho buscando ponerme nervioso y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Estaba a punto de darme un colapso nervioso cuando vi como si fuera en cámara lenta como Akane aparecía despacio desperezándose.

— El tiene razón… no pudo haber pasado la noche contigo si la paso conmigo— dijo ella bostezando y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La observe embelesado; su cabello revuelto, su fina cintura, su espalda desnuda y sus hermosos senos semi-cubiertos por la manta.

Por poco me da un derrame nasal, se veía condenadamente sensual, dejando en el basurero cualquiera de mis fantasías eróticas más secretas. Si alguna vez había soñado despertar así con ella, borre esa imagen de ella y adoptaré esta para mi disfrute personal. El paraíso existe, ahora lo sé, y entre en el por unos segundos.

— ¡Akane!— gritó Shampoo sacándome de mi ensoñación escuché el ruido de su caída y me giré a mirarle, ella miraba a su alrededor desconcertada y rápidamente salió huyendo de la habitación.

Mi prometida logro lo increíble, asustar a Shampoo. Lo más extraño era que no estaba furiosa por el incidente. Más bien divertida, seguramente se debía al hecho de que al fin había logrado cobrárselas a la amazona, vengarse de una de tantas veces que la hizo morirse de celos.

Nos reímos como niños y después de unos momentos me di cuenta de que aun continuaba desnuda y mi sangre recorrió senderos conocidos. Pero ante todo debo comportarme, ella solo lo hizo por ayudarme, pero no dejaba de ser tentadora la visión. Le di la espalda para poder controlarme, pero después de probar sus labios me costaba mucho trabajo lograrlo. Creo que ella era a la primera chica que deseaba en mi vida. Este es un mal momento para descubrirlo.

Afortunadamente para mi cordura, se marcho y me perdí de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Realmente la gripa me tenía noqueado.

* * *

Cuando desperté de nuevo mi madre se encontraba a mi lado leyendo y se acerco a mí al ver que despertaba. Me cambio un paño húmedo y acaricio mi rostro preocupada. Sujeté su mano y sonreí sin ganas, creo que la gripe estaba en su peor momento. Sudaba y me sentía cansado a pesar de haber dormido bastante.

Mamá estaba distraída en su labor y yo me aproveche del momento, apoye mi mejilla en su regazo y ella sorprendida comenzó a acariciar mi cabello sonriente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo mío? — pregunto mi madre creo que estaba feliz de que su orgulloso hijo se dejara mimar como cuando era niño. Pero en el fondo yo realmente lo necesitaba.

— Un corazón roto no creo que sane tan rápido como una gripe mama, pero no puedo saberlo con seguridad, nunca había enfermado de esto, solo podría tratar de adivinar — mi madre me conforto en silencio y le agradecí el que no preguntara nada hasta que yo mismo empecé a contarle lo sucedido, ella solo me dejo hablar hasta que terminé mi relato.

— Fui muy dramática con mis palabras la ultima vez cariño, no te preocupes, aun no está todo perdido, y sé que tú no te darás por vencido por un tropiezo ¿Verdad? — yo asentí poco convencido.

Pensando en ello me volví a recostar, pero la cura a mis males irrumpió de nuevo en mi cueva de lamentaciones, ella iba llegando a la puerta de la habitación con una charola. Akane llego con la cena y mi madre nos dejo solos sonriendo misteriosamente.

Ella me ayudo a levantarme y colocó el plato frente a mí e intenté comer un poco pero mi dolor de cabeza se negaba a amenguar y mi apetito se veía afectado por mi sentido de equilibrio.

La gripe apesta.

— Vamos Ranma, solo un poco mas — dijo ella sonriente, y esa mirada dulce que me molesta, ya saben cuál.

— Ya basta Akane me haces sentir como un enfermo terminal — dije fastidiado. Tal vez me dolía la cabeza por estarle dando vueltas al asunto de los besos en el comedor.

— No me culpes, realmente pareces uno — dijo ella levantando una ceja, ojalá pudiera leer su mente, saber que empezaba a maquinarse dentro de esa pequeña cabecilla azulada.

— Odio dar lastima ¿Lo sabías? — dije intentando calmarme, ella no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor.

— Estúpido, no ves que no es lastima — dijo removiendo mi plato de sopa con la cuchara que yo tenía en la mano. Cuando tocó mi mano pude sentir un escalofrío retiré mi mano como si quemara.

— ¡¿Y como le llamas a esto?! Tu nunca eres tan amable, tan linda conmigo, no necesito esto — dije comenzando a molestarme de nuevo.

— ¡Cállate!... Tú siempre mal entiendes todo también. Yo nunca he sentido lastima por ti, aunque no lo creas me importas mucho más de lo que quieres creer — Empezó su frase en un grito pero al final termino sus palabras casi en un murmullo. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y se quedo en silencio.

Yo tomé de nuevo la cuchara y puse otra cucharada de caldo en mis labios a regañadientes. Después de un cómodo silencio continué con mi interrogatorio.

— ¿Porque ahora me dices estas cosas? ¿Porque ahora eres tan abierta conmigo? — dije más calmado y en un tono de voz más tenue — ¿Es solo por lo que paso? — dije sonrojándome lo sentía en mis orejas.

—¡Claro que no! Es solo porque… porque creo que llevamos mucho tiempo metiéndonos en líos por callar lo que realmente pienso, además… Ahora somos amigos realmente ¿No?... Tu mismo lo aclaraste — dijo ella sonriendo y yo me sorprendí, mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho.

— ¿Que no éramos amigos ya desde un principio?— dije un poco alarmado por su confesión.

— Pues la verdad no…— me removí incomodo e incrédulo ante su confesión pero interrumpió rápidamente el curso de mis pensamientos — y antes de que enfurezcas escúchame... desde que nos conocimos tú nunca me pediste ser tu amiga, antes solo éramos un par de conocidos que vivíamos en el mismo lugar. A veces nos llevábamos bien y otras nos peleábamos, siempre podíamos contar con nosotros… pero créeme siempre estuve confundida de que éramos en realidad — dijo con un todo de amargura en su voz.

— No te entiendo — dije honestamente y muy intrigado por sus palabras.

—Pero no pongas esa cara tan seria… mira, tú siempre dejaste claro que por ejemplo: Ukyo es tu mejor amiga, Shampoo es tu amiga también y una poderosa aliada aunque es un poco insoportable y que Kodashi simplemente era una la loca que te persigue a todos lados. Ryoga es tu amigo-rival y yo tenía el titulo de tu prometida. Tenía el titulo de prometida pero no porque tú me lo hubieses pedido… ya que no me tratabas realmente como una... tampoco era simplemente tu amiga o tu enemiga —dijo riendo.

Me sentí extraño pero ella tenía razón.

— Me sentía en el limbo contigo... no sabía que era para ti. Un día creía que me odiabas por ser obligado a casarte conmigo, otras te mostrabas como mi peor enemigo humillándome ante las chicas, en otras más contadas eras tierno y alimentabas mi ilusión de chica enamorada...— dijo ella sonrojada.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — La interrumpí. Estaba comenzando a ponerse sentimental y eso me empezaba a poner realmente nervioso.

— Si puedo contestaré… — dijo ella medio nerviosa.

— Tienes que, ahora que se te metió la loca idea de ser honesta a todo — dije burlándome de ella.

— Bobo — ella sonrió aliviada.

— ¿Contestaras? — dije acercándome a ella y haciendo a un lado mi cena.

— ¡Pregunta ya! — grito sonriendo pero más nerviosa aún, lo noté en el movimiento de sus ojos.

— ¿Te arrepientes…? — dije a quemarropa.

— ¡¿Queeee?!... ¿De qué hablas? — dijo esquivando mi mirada.

— De besarnos — dije sonrojado. Pero no daría un paso atrás.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! Tú fuiste el que me besaste… — dijo riendo. Yo guarde silencio y comencé a sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía. Ese conocido hueco en el estomago. Tendría que acostumbrarme al sentimiento.

— Jamás me arrepentiría, es lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida — dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y el rubor cubriendo todo su rostro.

— ¿Que pensaste en ese momento? — dije animado de nuevo, acercándome lo más posible a su rostro.

Ella levanto el rostro y se me quedo mirando fijamente —Si te dijera dejarías de hablarme — y ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras reía. Ese gesto era nuevo para mí, me sorprendió demasiado.

— Tienes que contestar… lo prometiste — insistí, mi corazón latía muy rápido.

— ¡Diablos Saotome, no presiones!— dijo riendo, yo la miré fijamente no iba a desistir.

— ¡Esta bien! No me veas así… pensé… pensé en que ahora entendía porque Shampoo siempre desea besarte. Se siente muy bien, no la culpo — dijo atacándose de la risa. Yo la interrumpí.

— Akane cambie de opinión ya no quiero ser tu amigo, no puedo — dije y ella me miro muy sorprendida y con la boca abierta —Quiero ser más que eso, quiero ser tu enamorado pero para eso primero tengo que convertirme en otro de tus engorrosos admiradores — trató pero no lo logro comenzó a reír.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a perseguirme por las calles como Kuno? — dijo ella incrédula.

— Tal vez, pero no lo creo — dije algo molesto, estoy seguro que se lo imaginó, lo pude ver en su cara, por eso volvió a reír.

— Lo siento, pero se me hace difícil creerlo — continúo riendo disimuladamente.

— Ya me conoces no puedo dejar pasar un reto cuando lo veo — dije pero su cara cambió rápidamente.

— ¿O sea que solo soy un reto para ti? — dijo con ese nivel de furia que siempre surgía cuando intentaba golpearme con el mazo. Ella enfureció y mi sangre hirvió con ella.

— Tu sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir me conoces demasiado bien — dije furioso. Y la atrapé en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella gimió fuerte de la impresión pero en sus ojos veía furia.

* * *

Estaba sobresaltada y furiosa con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Unos mechones de su cabello me picaron los ojos.

— Raaanmaaaaa…— gruñí furiosa pero no pude prestar atención a sus ojos más que unos segundos.

Podía sentir sus cálidas manos haciéndose camino por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi cintura. Su piel se erizó y su respiración aumentó de ritmo. Lo pude sentir en mi propia piel.

— Ak…Akane— suspiró nervioso mientras podía sentir que sin pudor era explorada por debajo de la ropa. Rápidamente escondió su rostro en mi cuello — Shh… No hagas ruido no quiero que venga nadie a interrumpirnos — me dijo en confidencia mientras dejaba caer un poco más su cuerpo rozando su pecho contra el mío muy lentamente.

Temblé en una mezcla de ira y emoción al tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo.

Besó mi cuello y ahogue un profundo gemido de placer al sentir sus labios. No quería darle el gusto de hacerle saber que su caricia era placentera para mí, estaba furiosa. Todo para él es un reto. Sigue siendo un chiquillo jugando a las vencidas con el mundo. Quise empujarlo, pero a quien engaño, no lo hice con la fuerza con la que realmente pudiera lograrlo.

— Akane, se mi novia, te quiero para mí — dijo el maldito egoísta, le iba a soltar un golpe en el pecho, para que me soltara. Pero mordisqueo mi oreja… un golpe muy bajo.

— ¡Mierda! — gemí muy fuerte, me sorprendió y solté una palabrota él se estremeció.

— ¿Ahora también maldices? Has cambiado mucho en estos días— dijo riendo en mi oído.

— Eres un estúpido infantil, me dices que me quieres conquistar solo porque es un reto, y…y… y tú juegas sucio — dije empezando a perder el control de mi nerviosismo Ranma estaba comenzando a actuar muy raro.

— Si para tener tu corazón de nuevo tengo que jugar sucio, entonces no dudaré en hacerlo… ya te lo dije te quiero para mí — dijo y mi ira iba mutando rápidamente a nerviosismo. Mi corazón casi se escapa por mi boca. Nos fuimos hacía abajo, el se tumbó en su cama y me llevó con él aprisionada entre sus brazos. Se levantó solo un poco y de inmediato me besó sin delicadeza dejando que su peso terminara de recaer sobre mí.

Estaba muy asustada y confundida. Se sentía realmente bien estar así con él, pero la idea de que me estaba tomando solo como un desafío me hacía enfurecer realmente. Yo también se tomar desafíos y mi mente trabajó rápido, mi única defensa era sacudir su orgullo.

Como pude me separé de él y de sus besos, le miré a los ojos.

— Dices que me quieres para ti… sabes creo que al fin descubrí mi verdadero poder…tu eres mío… deseas pertenecerme…— le dije retándolo con la mirada, el me miró completamente asustado.

Pero no le di tiempo de decir nada, tiré del cuello de su pijama y lo besé con furia.

A los dos segundos de haberlo hecho me arrepentí de mis acciones, el rompió el beso — Si, es verdad, y al diablo todo… si tengo que perseguirte por toda la ciudad como Kuno lo haré — mi prometido estaba furioso y me besó de nuevo. Y yo realmente no sabía si tener miedo o disfrutar el momento.

El tiraba de mi cabello y creo que yo también, en un momento dejó mis labios y se apoderó de mi cuello. Lo besaba y acariciaba con sus labios y lo único que salía de mis boca eran mis propios gemidos, que me traicionaban, no deseaba que él se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en mi. Fue bajando y cuando sus labios tocaron mi escote, dí un grito de sorpresa por el atrevimiento. Y lo empuje fuerte alejándolo de mí.

Estaba sentada de nuevo con una mano sobre mi pecho, asustada y respirando con dificultad frente a Ranma. Era el momento más excitante de mi vida y nuevamente lo había provocado él, no sabía si debería estar feliz o avergonzada por dejarme llevar.

— No puedes… no puedes besarme así… no soy tu novia aún…— dije sin pensar asustada y nerviosa. El sonrió y nervioso, trató de cubrir con la manta su excitación. Demasiado tarde, que tonto era, si pude notar su entusiasmo mientras estaba sobre mi cuerpo besándome.

— Es porque ya no somos amigos… ya te lo dije quiero ser tu amado… — sonrió —y yo nunca pierdo un desafió — yo lo miré pero hice mal.

Creo que el pudo notar cómo me llenó la emoción y no pude evitar sonreír halagada.

— Te va a costar más trabajo del que crees engreído — dije riendo de nervios mientras le daba la espalda y salía huyendo a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi me recargue en ella de deslicé hasta el piso hasta sentarme en el suelo cubriendo mi rostro.

— ¡Ay nooo…..Y ahora qué diablos voy a haceeeerrr, soy una idiota! — gemí frustrada. Cuando al fin creí haber superado mis sentimientos por Ranma, prácticamente le había dado luz verde a mi prometido para que intentara conquistarme… de nuevo.

* * *

¿Y bien que les pareció? Cumplió con la promesa de ser emocionante… ah! Hay que aprovechar la inspiración… espero verlos pronto con otra entrega. Gracias por sus Reviews y no me maten por hacer sufrir a Ranma… créanme, el ya era masoquista antes de pasar por mi fic, solo le puse más intensidad a sus comportamientos XD jajaja

Hasta Pronto.


	8. Conmoción Porcina

Muy bien gente bonita aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más, sé que me retrase otro tanto a lo que los estaba mal acostumbrando pero pues los fics no dan de comer y tengo que trabajar para vivir XD jaajaja no me quejo, solo es un poco de gestos huraños de acuerdo a mi edad… y como el 12 de enero cumplo años, pues estoy teniendo achaques :S y ando de quejumbrosa… Pero como ustedes no tienen la culpa les dejo otro pedacito de historia… Disfruten.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante nuestros chicos tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 08

**Conmoción Porcina.**

Me encontraba en el comedor, medio dormido, sentado y encorvado sobre el plato de mi desayuno, el motivo de tan extraño acontecimiento fue el hecho de que mi madre se pasó a darme una vuelta por la mañana a mi habitación para ver como seguía de salud, y pues de paso me ayudo a prepararme temprano para asistir al colegio. Me sentía apaleado, pero de mucho mejor humor que el día anterior.

El señor Tendo desayunaba tranquilamente y mi padre a pesar de querer intentar robar mi desayuno como todas las mañanas era controlado por la mirada asesina de mi madre, que estaba encantada con la idea de consentir y cuidar de mí por estar enfermo. Kasumi tarareaba feliz una tonada de una canción de la cual ni idea tengo de cómo se llama y Nabiki me miraba insistentemente, raro en ella. Tal vez lucía realmente mal.

Me sentía justo como cuando terminaba un día de exhaustivo entrenamiento con la vieja momia. Estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente y solo rogaba a los dioses que me permitieran llegar esa mañana sin contratiempos al colegio.

Analizaba con pesadumbre mi desayuno, pero cuando al fin me anime a tomar un poco y llevarlo a la boca un sonido muy conocido pero en el lugar equivocado interrumpió la quietud de la casa y el trayecto de mi comida.

¿Los confundo? Déjenme explicarme mejor.

Tenía un bocado en mis labios cuando un estruendo de puertas y la silueta de mi prometida corriendo semi-desnuda y apenas cubierta con una toalla se paseo frente a mi rumbo al estanque de la casa. La cara desencajada del señor Tendo, la mirada sorprendida de mi padre y el grito de sorpresa de Kasumi me confirmaron que no eran alucinaciones mías que ella hubiera irrumpido en el comedor.

Me quede estático y con la boca abierta deslumbrado por el espectáculo de las torneadas piernas de Akane desfilando frente a mí de ida y regreso hasta que caí en cuenta del detalle de que ella llevaba a cuestas una enorme roca del jardín y caminaba furiosa, gruñendo rumbo al cuarto de baño de la casa. Era una imagen conocida, guardada en algún un rincón apartado de mi mente… eso solo significaba problemas, iban a apalear a alguien y yo curiosamente no estaba involucrado… extraño… sumamente extraño.

Inmediatamente le seguí hasta su destino donde, a espaldas a Akane pude ver a mi querido amigo Ryoga golpeado y tirado en el suelo desnudo intentando cubrirse lo más posible con una diminuta toalla mientras mi prometida levantaba la roca que traía en las manos sobre su cabeza.

Era hombre muerto, como adivinan, al parecer descubrió ella solita el pequeño secreto de P-chan.

— ¡Ryooooogaaaaaa!...Yo… yo… Voy a matarteeeee! Maldito pervertidoooo!— dijo Akane furiosa, pero al levantar la roca un poco más con ambos brazos pude ver como la toalla que la cubría cedió ante la gravedad y en un rápido movimiento y sin pensar corrí y la sujeté pasando ambas manos por sus costados, por la espalda, a la altura de los pechos de mi prometida.

Akane notó la acción pero la única reacción que tuvo fue soltar un chillido de conmoción buscando no dejar que cayera del todo la prenda y sin pensar soltó la roca que traía en las manos hacia atrás… justo sobre mi cabeza.

—Argg!— me quejé pero no deje que la toalla cayera.

Del golpe y conmoción me traje conmigo en un agarre a la furiosa Akane sosteniendo la parte de arriba de la toalla para que su pecho no quedara a la vista de nuestro amigo y mientras ella luchaba porque la toalla siguiera cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo.

— ¡Sueltame Ranma! No lo ayudes! Voy a matarloooo!— Gruñía mientras se removía entre mis brazos buscando la libertad para ir a moler a golpes al conmocionado Ryoga. Con uno de sus pies pateaba sin cesar el cráneo de mi amigo contra el suelo mientras sus manos sujetaban su toalla en su lugar. Yo solo intentaba no perder el conocimiento debido al golpe de la roca con mi cabeza.

— ¡Akane, puedo explicarlo… escúchame…!— dijo él, pero ella le interrumpió.

— ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Te conté todos mis secretos! ¡Todos!— decía furiosa.

— Akane, yo nunca traicionaría tu confianza… jamás divulgaría lo que me has confiado…— intentaba estúpidamente de convencerla pero eso sería demasiado complicado de conseguir. Al menos no dentro de los próximos cien años.

— ¡Confiaba en ti… creía que eras mi amigo! — gritó ella pero al mismo tiempo rompió en llanto — Ranma me decía siempre que eras tú… ¡y tú! ¡Tú nunca…! ¡Soy una estúpida! Yo siempre te defendía! ¡Me lo dijo un millón de veces, y no lo creí!— dijo desolada mi prometida.

—Akane no llores, me rompe el corazón verte así…— dijo demasiado deprimido Ryoga pero ella no lo dejo terminar. Se escuchaban unos murmullos y pude escuchar como mi madre, Nabiki y Kasumi se asomaban a la puerta para saber que sucedía y se iban para darnos un poco de privacidad.

—¡No estoy triste! ¡Estoy furiosa!— dijo ella mientras gemía y lloraba con más fuerza.

—Ryoga creo que de momento será mejor que te vayas…— dije algo preocupado por Akane. El se fue en silencio dejándonos a ambos en cuarto de baño.

—¿Akane estas bien?— pregunte en su oído. La verdad es que estaba preocupado por su reacción, lloraba y desde mi posición no podía ver su rostro.

— Lo estaré… cuando… cuando sueltes mis pechos, los estas apretando demasiado… comienzan a doler…— dijo sollozando y en ese momento caí en cuenta de en que lugar estaban mis manos sujetando firmemente la toalla. La solté como si quemara alterado de la vergüenza, estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta que apretaba con mis manos sus senos.

Estaba semi desnuda pero no le importó, se dejó caer de rodillas en el baño pero yo evité que golpeara fuerte sujetándola de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo. Tomé otra de las toallas que tenía más a la mano y la cubrí de nuevo. Me coloqué frente a ella y la tome por los hombros buscando verle el rostro.

— ¿Estarás bien…? Iré a buscarlo para que lo golpees si eso te hace sentir mejor… — dije pero Akane solo negó con la cabeza.

— No… solo… voy a bañarme… la escuela… yo… — y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo —estaré bien…— me miró de nuevo con los ojos hinchados y de la nada me dio una bofetada pero no demasiado fuerte. Yo me quedé congelado en mi sitio sin entender.

—¿Porquee…?— dije yo en un murmullo sujetándome la mejilla herida pero la cara de mi prometida estaba más roja que un farol.

— Eso es por estrujarme los pechos… — dijo y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda —…y por verme semi-desnuda y por el beso de ayer…— se puso de pie y me dio la espalda —¡Y vete a desayunar antes de que te de una por cada vez que recuerde que el idiota de Ryoga estaba por allí viendo que me cambiaba de ropa…!—gritó y yo salte asustado de mi sitio. Salí corriendo del lugar cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, y me sobresalte al oír que ella rompía en llanto de nuevo.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Soy una idiota! — decía mientas aventaba cosas dentro del baño. Me retiré preocupado por ella y me dirigí al comedor donde solo al llegar empezaron a acosarme con preguntas.

* * *

Como pude, traté de calmarme, me di un baño de prisa y cuando salí desayune en silencio, pensando en que era la mujer más estúpida de todo el Japón. En mi mente se repetían una y otra vez los diferentes momentos en los que hablaba con mi querida mascota de mis tristezas y mis dudas. Estaba triste pero empecé a enfurecer de nuevo por ver las miradas llenas de lástima y preocupación de todos en mi familia.

Seguramente escucharon todo el alboroto y ya estaban al tanto de mi estupidez. Pero ya no lloraría, ya no soy una niña pequeña que llora por haber perdido a su mascota y se los iba a demostrar.

Comí lo más rápido posible y abandoné la casa seguida de mi prometido, que ese día estaba caminando tras de mí y no sobre la cerca como todos los días.

Le escuche llamarme, pero no le entendí, hasta que habló de nuevo.

— Akane, ¿Quieres hablar? — me preguntó pero no me giré a verle.

— No…— no tenía ánimos de hablar de nada.

— De acuerdo — dijo él, continuamos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablarme.

— No vayamos a clases… escapemos — dijo serio y yo me giré a verle sorprendida.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Debes estar bromeando…— dije yo incrédula.

— Vamonos por ahí, le haremos al vago por unas horas… te sentirás mejor— dijo él en una media sonrisa.

— Estas loco, mejor date prisa — dije yo apresurando el paso. En el fondo tenía un poco de nervios a quedarme a solas con mi prometido.

Tenía mi cuaderno frente a mí y estaba lleno de frases en inglés que me aburrían a muerte. Estaba realmente arrepentida de no haberle hecho caso a Ranma de saltarnos las clases. Cuando lo dijo, sonó tan descabellado, pero creo que él sabía que no podría concentrarme en todo el día y no tenía caso asistir. Maldita sea odio que me conozca también, pero no le daré el gusto de hacérselo saber.

Giré mi rostro en dirección a su silla y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Le dirigí una mirada de molestia al saber que desgraciadamente me conocía muy bien y él solo me contestó una mirada de confusión mal disimulada en respuesta. Yo solo volví mi vista a mi cuaderno e intenté poner atención a la clase sin conseguirlo.

Al fin llego el tan ansiado descanso matutino y cuando me preparaba para salir al jardín una silueta conocida se encontraba de pie en la puerta de mi salón. Se encontraba agitado y con el cabello algo revuelto. Mi amiga Yuca que se encontraba de pie frente a mí se sonrojó al ver a mi amigo Ryo entrar a paso firme hasta mi lugar y pasar cerca de ella. Y como no hacerlo, ese sonrojo en el rostro provocado por la carrera lucía tan bien en su rostro que mis compañeras no pudieron disimular sus suspiros de emoción al verle. Creo que yo tampoco.

— Akane… almorzamos… — dijo agitado, yo solo lo mire un instante antes de contestar.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Nabiki verdad? Te contó lo de Ryoga — dije seria y fastidiada mientras tomaba las cosas para mi almuerzo. Podía ver de reojo el rostro de mi prometido, que estaba realmente furioso por la intromisión de mi amigo.

— Si, yo… — intentó decir.

— Olvídalo, no necesito más gente sintiendo lástima por mí… —dije pero la voz de Ranma me interrumpió.

— Akane, yo… yo creo que deberías acompañarlo…hablar con él… si eso te hace sentir mejor… — dijo atragantándose con sus palabras mi prometido. Ryo y yo, estábamos completamente desconcertados.

— De acuerdo…— dije apenas, y muy extrañada con el comportamiento de mi prometido abandoné el salón siguiendo a mi amigo sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Ranma. Se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo muy grande por no decir nada más. Yo solo le sostuve la mirada intrigada, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Ambos salimos a la azotea del colegio para hablar con privacidad, o al menos eso le entendí a Ryo.

— Vamos, cuéntame…— dijo apenas pusimos un pie en la azotea, yo caminaba frente a él a paso firme, prácticamente me sentía en un interrogatorio de la policía. Corrí al centro del espacio en el techo y comencé a gritar con mucho coraje.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente… ¡Que soy la mujer más estúpida del mundo! — grite al cielo y me giré rápidamente a verle, al hacerlo pude notar que tembló nervioso por mi reacción.

— Cuéntame como te sientes… — dijo ignorándome olímpicamente.

— ¿Qué cómo me siento? ¡Me siento estúpida! ¡Vivo rodeada de fenómenos y aún así no pude darme cuenta, solo soy una niña pequeña, ilusa y sin malicia… de la cual todos pueden burlarse con facilidad!— lo miré y él se acercó a mí.

— Nadie se burla de ti… eres una adorable chica, hermosa y tierna, llena de buenos sentimientos hacía los demás y que solo buscas dar un poco de felicidad a los que te rodean, ya que viviste mucho tiempo triste y no deseas que nadie se sienta tan solo como alguna vez te sentiste tú — dijo sonriendo mientras yo me sobresaltaba.

— No trates de engañarme con tus palabras bonitas, ya te dije odio hacer el papel de idiota — dije apuntando mi índice y clavándolo en su pecho — No me convencerás de que no soy una idiota diciéndome mis cualidades y usando tu pose de niño bonito — dije sin más.

— Auch! ¡Calma! Eso duele cariño… no te metas con mi pose favorita — dijo riendo, lo que hizo que enfureciera aún más.

— ¡El idiota me vio cambiarme muchas veces frente a él! ¡Y quieres que me calme!— rugí.

— ¡Que afortunado! Ranma te vio desnuda la primera vez que se conocieron… ¿No? y no te molesta tanto —

— ¡¿Por qué diablos te conté eso?! — dije levantando mis manos al cielo arrepentida de ser una bocazas.

—Porque dices que tengo un poder mutante, que provoca que te cuente todo — dijo levantando sus hombros. Maldito, odio y amo que se haga el gracioso en los momentos de mayor tensión.

— ¡Callate! Y dime qué debo hacer… trabaja niño bonito, necesito soluciones — dije mirándole con furia, el hizo un gesto pero lo interrumpí — y no te quejes de mis modales, tu quisiste que "habláramos" y ya sabías que estaba furiosa...— recalque la palabra haciendo señas con mis manos.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con el chico? Tú misma me contaste que es una persona muy valiosa, dulce y siempre buscando ayudar a sus amigos… Dale una oportunidad, está enamorado de ti no pensaba claramente…— dijo el colocando un brazo cruzando su pecho y apoyando el codo en él para sujetar su rostro en un gesto de pensador.

— ¡Se metía en mi cama cada noche y yo… yo tan ciega! — gemí frustrada, eso solo provocó la risa de mi querido amigo.

— Ja,ja,ja,ja …. Akane… eres una pequeña picara…. — dijo muerto de la risa.

— Idiota… — susurre casi al borde del llanto. El me miró fingiendo estar herido.

— Akane eres un precioso demonio salido del infierno cuando te enojas… — dijo el sonriendo.

— Y tu eres un timador profesional… ahora entiendo porque le caes tan bien a Nabiki, son igual de manipuladores…— dije comenzando a calmarme, lloraba pero comenzaba a contagiarme de la risa de Ryo.

— Estas molesta porque crees que todos piensan que eres una niña boba, y eso te ha estado molestando últimamente. Y no te sirve de nada negármelo — me dijo, intente quejarme pero me interrumpió.

— Akane que más da que él se halla guardado el secreto, o que tu no estuvieses enterada que era Ryoga, de la misma forma el hizo lo que haría cualquier buen amigo… escucharte y jamás contó tu gran secreto… ¿O me equivoco? — dijo Ryo y yo me sonroje sobre manera.

— Jamás le contó a Ranma que estaba enamorada de él… — dije yo en un susurro tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

— Ves, eso es a lo que me refiero, eso es lo que hacen los amigos… escuchar — dijo más calmado mientras se acercaba más a mí y limpiaba mi rostro con su pañuelo.

— Ryo… gracias… gracias por escucharme… creo que me siento mucho mejor… — dije yo mientras agradecía en silencio su paciencia y su valor de no salir corriendo a mi mal humor.

— Bromeas cariño, estaba paralizado de miedo, aunque quisiera irme no lo hubiera conseguido… — dijo descaradamente provocando que le mirara entre sorprendida e indignada — Pero no importa, aun así te quiero… eres un hermosa fiera demoledora, asesina de porcinos— dijo riendo y aunque enfurecí por su comentario, me atrapó en un abrazo, olvidando el insulto de inmediato.

Ryo me sorprendió con la guardia baja, cuando reaccione, me encontraba entre sus cálidos brazos. Dejé de respirar y escuché los fuertes latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Pero en cambio su corazón latía pausadamente, logrando apaciguar mi nerviosismo. Cuando respiré de nuevo me di cuenta de que no me había sentido tan en paz en mucho tiempo y cuan diferente se sentía en comparación al sentimiento de emoción y nerviosismo que causaba Ranma en mi cuerpo. Suspiré algo contrariada por la confusión que empezaba a formarse en mi cabeza cuando escuche la voz de Ryo regresándome a la realidad.

— Akane cariño… creo que estamos en problemas…— dijo el nervioso. Cuando me separé de él y observe en la dirección que el miraba me estremecí. Ranma se encontraba de pie frente a nosotros y lo rodeaba una tenebrosa aura.

Su mirada reflejaba una ira que muy a penas podía controlar. Parecía tener tiempo mirándonos en silencio.

* * *

A que soy mala de verdad, me perdí por unos días y los dejo en el momento más emocionante… muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito, disculpen si no he contestado reviews, pero he estado muy ocupada, espero la semana entrante tener más tiempo para contestarlos. Este fin no podré hacer entrega porque cumplo años pero la semana entrante les traeré otro capítulo. Hasta pronto y gracias por leer. :D


	9. Conociéndonos Mejor

Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews me da emoción checar cómo va la lectura de mi fic y encontrar sus mensajes diciendo que les agrada mi historia :D. Aunque no me lo crean, la historia está basada en la vida real, claro sin los eventos que caracterizan a la serie de Ranma 1/2, esta historia se la dedico a todos los Ryo´s que llegamos a conocer y aunque no sean los hombres más hermosos del universo, llegan a nuestra vida a mostrarnos que el mundo es mucho mejor de lo que creíamos. Como ya saben yo no soy muy rollera en mis introducciones pero si en mis historias, así que a lo que venimos… Disfruten.

* * *

Advertencia:

Lemon inminente.

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante nuestros chicos tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 10

**Conociéndonos mejor.**

— Akane cariño… creo que estamos en problemas…— dijo ese tipejo que tenía sus garras sobre mi chica, y ella me miró asustada.

Por supuesto, con toda la razón del mundo, me conoce de sobra y aunque nunca lo admita ante ella siempre seré un impulsivo celoso que no se controla cuando la ve con alguien más.

Siempre soy un bruto con los modales, lo sé y no puedo evitarlo, pero había visto a mi prometida tan destrozada por descubrir la personalidad de P-chan, que opté por tragarme el maldito orgullo que siempre había arruinado todo entre nosotros y a pesar que sentí como reventaron dos úlceras en mi estomago, soporte que se fueran juntos a "hablar".

Lo peor es que la ansiedad por saber que estaban solos me estaba matando y cuando llego al sitio donde están a ambos, mis temores que creía infundados estaban materializándose frente a mis ojos. Cuando al fin los encuentro, están abrazados haciéndome sentir burlado, justo frente a mi cara.

_"Paciencia hombre contrólate, corazón de hielo"_ me dije antes de apretar mis puños, de lo contrario podía hacer algún ademan que delatara mi molestia.

— Ranma… — pude escuchar que me llamaba, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que un rayo cayera y desapareciera al idiota de Ryo y lo borrara de la faz de la tierra.

—Hablemos… — dije apretando duro los dientes, no quería mostrarme en modo celoso frente a mi rival, solo le daría algo a que aferrarse para convencer a Akane de que él era una mejor opción que yo. En ese instante sonó el timbre de regreso a las clases.

— Akane, Ranma, los dejo solos, tengo que regresar a mi clase — dijo inteligente mente el chico, si por algo es parte de la pandilla de Nabiki, hay que tener cerebro para poder convivir entre ellos sin hacerse chantajes.

Ella se quedó en silencio, evitando mi mirada. Solo hasta que Ryo cerró la puerta de la entrada a la azotea pude escuchar como soltó el aire que sostenía en sus pulmones. Yo me acerqué unos pasos, lo suficiente para estar cerca de su cuerpo, quise tocar su brazo, pero me reprimí no sabría cómo manejar la sensación de su piel en mis manos.

No estoy acostumbrado.

Sintió mi cercanía y me miró a los ojos, pude leer su confusión pero antes de poder decir algo ella comenzó la conversación.

— Siempre he querido saber que tanto pasa por tu mente cuando te quedas en silencio, nunca me dices nada, pero creo adivinar que, pasan tantas cosas por tu mente, que se quedan atoradas y nunca las dices, solo di lo primero que pensabas cuando te interrumpí, eso ayuda bastante — dijo y creo que yo tampoco respiraba, porque hasta ese momento fui consciente de que bufé aliviando un poco la presión que sentí en el pecho cuando los encontré abrazados.

— Pensaba en que... si sería buena idea tocarte — dije sin pensar y ambos nos sonrojamos.

— No, no lo hagas, si lo haces no pondré atención a lo que quieres decirme — me dijo, pero no pude contener mis celos ante tal prohibición.

— Pero Ryo si puede abrazarte si así lo desea ¿No? — dije apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos intentando mantener a raya mi molestia.

Ella se giro a verme tan molesta que yo solo pude encogerme de temor al predecir que ella me golpearía, pude ver en su rostro algo de desconcierto ante mi reacción instintiva.

— ¿Me temes verdad? Todo este tiempo lo has hecho, no es que no sea linda ni femenina, soy una bestia que solo alejo mis problemas a golpes ya que no los puedo manejar — dijo ella muy triste, y yo me estremecí ante su reacción, nunca había visto que ella tuviera tanto pesimismo y mala imagen de su persona.

Para mi ella siempre mostraba un rostro orgulloso y lleno de optimismo. No pude evitar comenzar a preocuparme, tal vez estaba más dañada por esta situación de lo que aparentaba y yo no podía dejar que las cosas entre nosotros se arruinaran por tonterías, me había costado demasiado el avanzar nuestro acercamiento a este punto. Me acerque solo un paso, pero ella habló nuevamente interrumpiendo mi intento por tocarle el hombro.

— El me abrazo, me tomo por sorpresa — dijo desviando su mirada, pude escuchar como su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

Yo estaba temblando lo sé, pero estaba en mi avanzar de nuevo y temeroso me moví muy rápido para atraparla entre mis brazos. Mi cabeza se refugió en su cuello mientras podía sentir la tensión en su menudo cuerpo, en unos segundos, ella se relajó y descanso su mentón en mi pecho y la escuche respirar con dificultad.

—Akane, qué diablos te sucede, no te entiendo, dices que estas bien y no es verdad...—

—Ranma...—

— Me confundes demasiado, no sé cómo debo actuar... pero no te tengo miedo, a lo único que le tengo terror es a que salgas lastimada por mi culpa, por no ser capaz de protegerte — ella en silencio correspondió mi abrazo, y me di el gusto de disfrutar su cercanía durante unos instantes aspirando el perfume de su cabello.

— Akane, lamento mucho que te enteraras de lo de Ryoga de esa forma, todo el tiempo quise decírtelo pero le di mi palabra de artista marcial a él de que no lo confesaría. Pero después de ver lo que hacía por estar contigo, cambié de opinión, me moría de celos al ver como lo tratabas y aunque te decía que era él ya no me creíste más...—

— Ranma yo…—

— Después del último intento de boda… dejaste de creer en mí aún más… — dije con pesar realmente eso de hablar y decir lo primero que me venía a la mente era catártico—… y cuando me di cuenta ya nos comenzábamos a alejar...— suspiré, el nerviosismo me volvía a asaltar.

Akane me abrazo con fuerza y sollozo en mi pecho. Yo acaricie su cabeza y la obligue a verme a los ojos.

— No llores por favor, estoy muy nervioso y ya no se qué cosas digo— dije yo en pánico. Ella sonrió y me dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, esas de las que tanto amo, las que te roban el aliento y me hacen enmudecer.

— Ranma, siempre he creído en ti y solo quiero que sepas que olvides lo de la boda, nunca me sentí mal por ese desastre, el que esa boda no se llevara a cabo fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido— dijo ella y yo sentí que mis piernas flaquearon. La sensación casi fue parecida a cuando Ryoga asestaba un certero golpe a mi estomago y sin pensarlo aflojé mi agarre de su cuerpo.

Estaba desconcertado, sus palabras dolieron como mil puños del "Golpe de las Castañas". Ella nunca deseo casarse tanto como yo.

—No puedo llegar a imaginar el desastre que hubiera sido de nosotros si nos hubiéramos casado sin estar lo suficientemente maduros para no asesinarnos entre nosotros, hubiera sido el peor error de nuestras vidas— sonrió y continuó pero yo la escuchaba vagamente, mi mente intentaba inútilmente de encontrar una manera de escapar de ese sitio con lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad.

— y ahora somos tan distintos…— dijo en un suspiro, pero yo solo quería soltarla, sus manos quemaban en mi cuerpo, un vago recuerdo del sentimiento que me invadió en Ryugenzawa se apoderó de mi mente. Deseaba que me soltase, quería correr, huir y perderme en un oscuro bosque y no seguir sufriendo de esa manera. Creo que ella notó mi confusión y me tomo con ambas manos el rostro. En mi desesperación cerré los ojos e intenté escapar de sus brazos, si no fuera tan orgulloso suplicaría para que me dejase ir, pero el maldito apellido Saotome pesa como los mil diablos y ya había caído demasiado bajo al confesarme sabiendo que no sería correspondido.

Hubiese gritado, de no ser que sus labios súbitamente atraparon los míos. Gemí de sorpresa y abrí mis ojos, para asegurarme de que eran sus labios los que me callaban. Su nariz rozaba mi mejilla y sus brillantes pestañas me deslumbraron un poco por la cercanía. Al mover mis labios su aliento invadió mi boca y después de mucho tiempo sentí que respiraba de nuevo realmente.

— Te dije que no me tocaras, que si lo hacías no prestaría atención…— dijo en un susurro en mi boca y me quede estático respirando su mismo aliento intentando adivinar si estaría alucinando o este momento seria real.

Pude sentir su indecisión en sus manos, pero acarició mis labios de nuevo en un beso dulce y rápido — Tu también me confundes demasiado, no sé cómo debo actuar... no sé si debo de hacer lo que deseo en el fondo de mi corazón o hacer lo correcto… — pero no la deje continuar, la besé con toda la conmoción que había acumulado desde que la vi salir del salón de clases detrás de mi rival, el único que realmente hacía peligrar mi futuro con ella.

Tomé con ambas manos su rostro y reclamé sus labios, rogando al mundo que aún fueran solo míos. Aunque realmente no me hubiera importado que no hubiera sido así, a estas alturas ya era imposible para mí respirar sin estar unidos a ellos. En la palma de mis manos pude sentir como su piel se erizó y el cómo se estremeció sin control, me dejé arrastrar por la emoción del momento.

Pero para mi sorpresa, el beso duró solo un poco, ella se separó de mis labios y ambos nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos. Había duda en ellos y temí que se arrepintiera pero ella me sorprendió nuevamente, descubrí un extraño brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto pero que entendí al instante de que sus labios se unieron a los míos de nuevo. Deseo.

Primero me regaló un tierno beso, que al instante se trasformó en una lucha entre mi temor a tocarla y la invitación que me hacía con sus labios entreabiertos a besarnos más profundamente. Hubiese dudado, pero Akane introdujo su lengua sin pudor dentro de mi boca y acarició con ella la mía.

Voy a morir pronto, estoy seguro, porque mi corazón latió sin control, una y mil veces, más cuando nos separamos un segundo para jalar aire para respirar y continuar con el beso, aun más apasionadamente si era posible.

Moví mis manos acariciando todo a mi paso haciendo camino para llegar a su espada. Ella gemía por la dificultad para respirar, y sin dudarlo acomodé nuestros rostros de manera que ambos pudiésemos respirar mejor sin interrumpir nuestro pequeño momento de éxtasis.

Pude sentir como Akane hizo un vago intento por alejarse de mí pero no lo permití, al separarnos apresé delicadamente su labio inferior con mis dientes mientras que con una de mis manos detuve su cabeza y me abalancé a su boca para profundizar de nuevo otro beso, mi otra mano aprovechaba para delinear su cintura y sus caderas.

El miedo iba muriendo en mis labios, si ella tenía dudas, era mi oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y fui premiado con un gruñido apasionado, que ahora que hago memoria, me calienta tanto la sangre como si la viera ahora mismo pasearse semi-desnuda por la casa.

Si que estaba en problemas, nunca había tenido que luchar tanto como en ese momento contra mí mismo. Mi acción solo desencadenó que las manos de mi prometida comenzaran a acariciar mi cuello y descendieran des-preocupadamente por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y de regreso se resguardaran debajo de mi camisa tocando la piel de mi cintura y parte de mi espalda.

Salté ligeramente sorprendido pero olvide por completo su osadía al sentir como cerraba la distancia entre nosotros y rozaba fuertemente su pecho contra el mío logrando que perdiera el control que ejercía sobre mis gemidos. Ya no me importaba que ella notara el efecto que tenía en mi cuerpo, ya era imposible para mí seguir siendo un caballero y cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre nuestros cuerpos dejé que sintiera la excitación que había luchado por ocultar durante el transcurso de nuestros besos.

Creí haberme excedido con mi movimiento ya que mi prometida se separó de mi boca para inhalar fuertemente pero sin soltarme. Pero para mí regocijo, descubrí que ambos estábamos conociendo nuestro lado más apasionado y sin restricciones. Ella volvió a besarme y deslizó una pierna entre las mías acariciándome y cerrando por completo cualquier espacio entre nosotros.

Completamente entusiasmado con nuestro nuevo lenguaje de caricias apreté el agarre en su cintura y rompí nuestro apasionado beso para hundir mis labios en su cuello besando su oreja y bajando rápidamente a besar su pecho por lo que alcanzaba a tocar sin tener que jalar demasiado la parte superior de su uniforme, se que suena absurdo, ya que están demasiado cubiertas las chicas del instituto con semejante atuendo, pero los sonoros gemidos de mi querida prometida me estaban diciendo que no eran tan estúpido al realizar mi maniobra. Ella agradecida por mis caricias me regalaba pequeños sonidos de satisfacción que me transportaban lentamente a un estado de semi-conciencia en la que solo existíamos nosotros dos.

De un momento a otro a ambos nos invadió casi al mismo tiempo la necesidad de un roce de caderas que al ser brindado nos hizo gemir tan fuerte que nos estremecimos llenos de sorpresa, nuestros ojos hicieron contacto a manera de disculpa y al ver el rostro sonrojado en extremo de mi hermosa prometida no pude más que sonreír extasiado por el curso de nuestro encuentro.

Busque sus labios de nuevo, pero un terrible grito nos sorprendió e hizo que separamos nuestros rostros y miráramos con terror en dirección del origen del sonido.

Kodachi lloriqueaba, ella era la que había gritado tan fuerte que creí ensordecer, Shampoo estaba de pie con una cara de incredulidad o furia reflejada en sus ojos y Ukyo tenía su rostro mirando hacía un lado, sumamente sonrojada.

— ¡Ranma-sama qué diablos significa esto! — gritó y sabía que no teníamos escapatoria.

* * *

Gracias por esperar pacientemente mi publicación, se que me quedó un poco corto pero desgraciadamente por el clima dure dos días sin energía eléctrica, así que hubo un ligero retraso en mi publicación, así que decidí sacar aunque fuera un pequeño adelanto que espero haya sido de su agrado, me seguiré esforzando para que sigan deleitándose con mi historia. Sin más me despido por el momento, y les prometo que nuestra pareja favorita se aclarará muy pronto :D Hasta Pronto.


	10. Pesadillas Terrenales

Aquí estoy de nuevo y como me propuse estoy para darles otra parte de la historia, gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que estén tan entusiasmadas con la historia como yo, trato de poner algo de contenido y buenos mensajes en mi historia a parte de la parte romántica, y también trato de poner a los personajes un poco más realistas. Si me preguntan por qué no pongo a Ranma y Akane como un par de jóvenes tímidos y recatados como lo son en la mayoría de las historias de los jóvenes japoneses es porque sinceramente la trama de origen no es así, Akane y Ranma siempre han sido únicos y a pesar de todo se han llamado por su nombre sin formalismos ni distancias. Es más, creo que lo único que nos falto ver en la serie fue un beso que los acercara muchísimo con la consecuente salida absurda para volver a estar separados por sus prometidas o su familia. Creo que por eso hago mi versión jajaja para poder sacar esa inquietud de mi mente.

Disfruten

* * *

Advertencia:

Lemon inminente.

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante nuestros chicos tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

Recuerden:

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).

* * *

CAPITULO 11

**Pesadillas Terrenales.**

Salí huyendo a la velocidad del rayo. Mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza, casi podía jurar que irradiaba un aura de calor que sería detectada desde el satélite más cercano a la tierra.

Caminé en círculos en las calles de mi barrio pensando y repitiendo en mi mente la forma tan descarada con la que había besado al idiota de mi prometido pero lo único que conseguía era mantener mi temperatura corporal sobre los límites normales. Caminé hasta el parque que quedaba de camino a la escuela y me senté en la banca más alejada del lugar esperando calmar mi pulso, pero era imposible. Seguramente moriría de una taquicardia.

— Con que aquí estabas Akane… — dijo mi amiga Yuca mientras Sayuri me observaba curiosa con mi maletín en la mano. Me sobresalte poniéndome de pie al instante, mis nervios estaban descontrolados — !Aaaah! ¡Menos mal, son ustedes! — trague duro y me senté temblando.

— Calma Akane no me asustes… ¿Pero que es lo que te pasó? Pensamos que te habías regresado a casa porque tú y Ranma habían tenido otra de sus discusiones… — se sentó a mi lado Yuka —Toma te trajimos tus cosas, pensábamos pasar a tu casa de regreso, pero te vimos entrar al parque— Sayuri puso mi maletín en mis manos pero yo solo lo deje a un lado, no quería saber nada del mundo solo quería desaparecer.

— Pero si estas temblando — dijo Sayuri mientras me tomaba del hombro.

—Lo sé, ¿No es una estupidez? — dije tratando de relajarme.

— ¿Pero de que hablas… que te hicieron ahora Akane? — pregunto nerviosa mi amiga yo negué con la cabeza.

— Nada Yuca nada, el problema es... ¡Lo que yo hice!, siento que me quiero morir de la pena — dije cubriendo mi rostro, que empezaba a quemar.

— Suenas como si hubieras cometido un crimen — dijo una de ellas, yo solo deseaba que la tierra me tragara. Descubrí mi cara solo un poco para confesar mi pena.

—Casi... casi cometo una violación…— murmure con una mirada sombría y mis amigas me vieron con cara de terror. Pude ver como empezaban a sudar de nerviosismo.

— No... no te entiendo amiga — dijo Yuca mientras se alisaba el pelo nerviosamente.

— ¡Necesito hablar con alguien o me morireeee! — dije lloriqueando como la cobarde que soy en estos temas.

— Calma Akane no puede ser tan grave —

— Le toque el trasero…. Lo bese… ¡Dios creo que lo manosee…! y si no hubiera sido porque nos interrumpieron… ¡Quien sabe que hubiera pasado…!— dije atragantándome con mis palabras mientras hacía manotazos de nerviosismo intentando explicar mi osadía muriendo un poco con cada frase.

Ellas estaban sonrojadas pero emocionadas por mi confesión.

— ¿A quien? ¿A Ryo? — dijeron en coro y me pareció ver estrellitas en sus ojos.

— ¡Queeee! Noooo. El no… a Ranma — dije algo confundida.

— ¡Uff! Menos mal— ambas suspiraron y yo las miré sorprendida— ¡¿Qué?! — exigí, necesitaba respuestas.

— Pero es que acaso no son prometidos, esas cosas pasan entre las parejas normalmente, Akane estaba segura de que no eres tan ignorante en cuestiones de chicos— dijo Yuca.

— No lo soy, es que… solo…— dije.

— ¿Solo? — ambas me interrumpieron intrigadas.

— Yo nunca me había sentido así, me comporte como una verdadera descarada, en la azotea de la escuela ¡Por dios un lugar público! ...y las locas me vieron… ¡Por dios quiero morir! ¡Yo que juraba al mundo que nunca tocaría ni por error al estúpido de Ranma! — me levante de pronto con toda la intención de huir — Vamos, si nos damos prisa tal vez alcance a despedirme de mi familia y me pueda encerrar en una cueva para siempre….— gemí y camine en círculos mientras intentaba calmarme.

— Akane por dios, si te veíamos tan madura este mes… no hagas pataletas de niña chiquita que no se va a acabar el mundo — suspiró Yuca algo fastidiada lo pude ver en su mirada.

— Si, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo por profanar el sagrado trasero de Saotome —

Las dos nos quedamos mirando impactadas Sayuri y en un segundo comenzamos a reirnos de su desvergüenza.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…. Sayuri eres una boba ja, ja, ja, ja….—

— Eso es amiga relájate un poco, no es para tanto— dijo Sayuri mientras me arrastraba a tomar asiento de nuevo.

— Pero aún así no me siento mejor —

— Akane, te conozco muy bien… ¿Que es lo que realmente te preocupa? Dinos, antes nos contabas tus cosas… — dijo Sayuri con una mirada triste mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

—Si, antes nos contabas todo, me siento celosa, Ryo ahora es tu único confidente. Pero como resistirse a esos ojos, seguro hipnotizan y te convencen así como el efecto que causan las cobras…— dijo soñadora Yuca.

—Es que… yo… sentí que perdí el control por completo, no sé que me pasó— sentía que me ahogaba a pesar de estar al aire libre pero analicé sus palabras — ¿Cobras?— dije mas confundida que nunca mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda recordando a esos reptiles.

— ¡Callate Yuca…! No le hagas caso Akane, a veces se le pasa la mano con la imaginación— dijo avergonzada mi amiga.

— Regresando a nuestro tema, creo que ya se habían tardado, la verdad, se me hacía raro que no se tocaran, se sentía la tensión en el aire—

— ¿Tocarnos?— dije horrorizada, pues que cosas pensaban mis amigas que hacía yo con mi supuesto prometido.

— Si, calma, no me mal entiendas… Me refiero a que no se tomaban de las manos, no se abrazaban como una pareja normal… ese tipo de cosas que reducen la tensión— agrego seria mientras enumeraba los sucesos como aparecían en su mente.

— Pero nosotros nunca hemos sido nada… yo nunca sentí esas cosas… — traté de aclarar pero fue en vano.

— No me mientas Akane, que si hasta casi podíamos ver que echaban chispas cuando estaban en la misma habitación —

— Pero es verdad, nunca lo había besado de esa manera, hasta ahora — me sonroje al máximo.

— Es por eso entonces, creo que ya se habían tardado… estaban a punto de explotar…— dijo mi amiga riendo y casi se evapora toda el agua de mi cuerpo, sentía demasiado calor y vergüenza comenzaba a sentirme angustiada.

— Si ten cuidado, ahora recuperaran el tiempo perdido — tercio Yuca.

— ¡¿Eh!? — dije mas confundida que nunca mientras veía el rostro contrariado de mis amigas.

— Si, no vayas a cometer el mismo error que mis padres, mi mama siempre me pide que tenga cuidado también, es difícil ser una madre joven, y más si tienes planes de ir a la universidad — Sayuri me miró seriamente y yo solo me quede en shock.

— ¿Madre?— me estremecí aterrada, ahora si quería salir huyendo de ahí no me gustaba el curso de la conversación.

— Sayuri eres una exagerada— la interrumpió ella, mientras intentaba recordar como respirar.

— Claro que no, son prometidos y si no fuera por los locos de Nerima ya estuviera casada y estaría regresando a penas de disfrutar de su luna de miel —

La imagen mental de mi futuro me regresó a la mente llenándome de terror, aquella pesadilla donde Ranma y mis hijos luchaban por el desayuno mientras arruinaban mi olla con arroz me atacó de pronto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nooooo… los gemelos! ¡Los gemelos! Aaggghhh— dije tirando de mis cabellos, cayendo en espiral y recordando mi pesadilla personal, esa de la que siempre he querido escapar… condenándome a un infierno en vida — ¡Ahhh! ¡Si se atreve a tocarme de nuevo… lo matareeee! — dije regresando a la realidad mientras mis amigas se alejaban de mi asustadas por mi reacción.

— Si claro, ¿Y qué pasará si la que termina tocándolo seas tú? — dijo Sayuri riendo ante mi desesperación.

— ¿Ah? — dije sobresaltada e incrédula de las conclusiones de mi amiga.

— Yuca tiene razón, hace un mes tu jurabas que ni muerta te fijarías en él —ahogo una risita pero no logro que me calmara ni un poco.

Me derrumbe en el suelo de rodillas y las lagrimas de vergüenza surcaban mi rostro mientras ellas me miraba riendo.

— No entres en pánico amiga, lo más importante es que ambos se animaron a dar el paso, avanzaron en su compromiso, al fin se han besado — dijo sonriendo yo solo me sentía más angustiada.

— Aun estoy confundida… no sé lo que siento realmente por él — dije agachando mi mirada llena de tristeza.

— Es fácil Akane, si cuando lo besas no piensas en nadie más, significa que realmente estas enamorada— dijo Yuca mientras Sayuri asentía apoyando sus palabras. La mire admirada por su consejo, ella tenía razón al fin todo lucia claro para mí.

—Bueno, ya te veo más calmada, nos vamos para que pienses bien las cosas… y no olvides mis palabras, toma las cosas con calma y si no, cuando menos cuídate — dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

— Akane, nos vemos — me dijeron antes de dejarme sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

Las palabras de mis amigas me rondaban la cabeza y así que tome de inmediato una decisión.

Camine en silencio durante algunas horas y mis pasos me llevaron a la puerta del doctor Tofú.

Casi siempre las cosas que me pasaban eran ocasionadas por mis indecisiones, y después me dejaba llevar por las circunstancias, con Ranma todo era así, un día estábamos bien al siguiente nos peleábamos a muerte, no podía llegar a simplemente discutir con él y ponerme furiosa por no querer acercarme a él de nuevo ¿En serio podría verlo a los ojos y decirle que no quería que me tocara nunca más, si hacía unas horas prácticamente le estaba dejando ver que me hacía perder la razón?

La sensación de estar en la cuerda floja emocional con él ya se me había hecho costumbre, tanto que casi alucinaba que llegando a casa me llamaría de nuevo "marimacho tabla de planchar" y que nunca se casaría con una niña boba como yo. Pero la realidad es que nuestro acercamiento ya no tenía marcha atrás, al contrario, parecíamos acercarnos cada vez más a pasos agigantados.

Las chicas tenían razón, ya no podía darme el lujo de hacer pataletas infantiles. Hasta ese momento parecía que estábamos juntos y la realidad es que me dejé arrastrar por mis sentimientos y tal vez lo seguiría haciendo.

¿Y si mañana nos odiáramos de nuevo? Yo no podía confiarme, tenía que pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, yo había estado planeando mi futuro este último mes con cariño y con optimismo. No me dejaría arrastrar por el caos que siempre acompañaba a mi prometido si es que quería ser realmente feliz con esta nueva situación. ¿Qué sentiría yo, si las cosas cambiaban y tuviera que seguir atada a el por tener un hijo de él en mi vientre? Solo por dejar que las cosas avanzaran sin control.

De una cosa estaba realmente segura, no condenaría a un hijo mío a sufrir las consecuencias de mi caótica relación con Ranma. Me arme de valor y entre al consultorio, no dejaría en manos de nadie más mi futuro.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa pude notar que estaban ahí los zapatos de Ranma, Nabiki y Ryo e inmediatamente me tensioné. Pero me calme un poco al llegar al comedor y ver solo a Nabiki y Ryo tomando té. Al parecer me esperaban.

— Ey Akane, pensamos que no ibas a llegar a cenar, nos tenias preocupados — dijo Ryo algo aliviado al verme entrar.

— Yo no estaba preocupada, ya le expliqué a Ryo que siempre es lo mismo cuando pelean — dijo Nabiki despreocupadamente mientras comía una papita frita.

— Es que pasé a ver al doctor Tofú de camino a casa — dije un poco más tranquila y busqué a mi prometido con la mirada.

— Oh Cielos, Akane ¿Te sientes mal? — interrumpió mi hermana Kasumi y me sobresalte un poco al no escucharla llegar a mi espalda.

— No, no es nada Kasumi, no te preocupes, es más, el doctor te envía saludos — al girarme a verla pude ver que llevaba el botiquín en las manos.

— ¿Dónde está? — Le pregunte, aunque casi podía adivinar donde, le quite el botiquín de la manos y ella sonrió agradecida, seguramente estaba demasiado atareada con la cena.

— En el dojo, llegó como hace cinco minutos — contesto sonriente — Les avisaré cuando este lista la cena —

—Gracias— me giré a ver a mi hermana y a mi amigo, ellos me veían curiosos.

— Ryo no me mires así, después de la cena platicamos — dije riendo, mientras ambos se relajaban. Aunque Nabiki tenía esa mirada de negocio seguro.

* * *

Cuando entré al Dojo pude verlo tirado hecho una piltrafa sobre la duela del salón. Estaba recostado sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados. Estaba lleno de arañazos y moretones. No hice ningún ruido pero estaba segura de que me detectaría rápido. Se levantó sobresaltado al notar mi presencia y pude ver en su rostro un gesto de sorpresa y felicidad.

— ¡Regresaste! —

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? — pregunte sonriendo sinceramente.

— Huiste rápido, pensé que estabas furiosa…— dijo algo triste.

Me senté a su lado y abrí el botiquín para empezar a curar sus arañazos. Tome un algodón con desinfectante y lo pasé suavemente por su mejilla, él me miraba de una forma en la que fácilmente podía ver su curiosidad por saber que estaba pensando.

— Estaba demasiado avergonzada— dije sin más sonrojándome sobremanera, sentía el calor que irradiaban mis mejillas. El también se sonrojó al comprender la situación pero guardo silencio dejándome avanzar en mi labor. Recorrí todas sus heridas y coloque algunas banditas.

— Te dejaron hecho un guiñapo — sonreí levemente, no quería herir su orgullo, regresé a curar su rostro pero no me sentía capaz de hacer contacto visual.

— Estaban furiosas — dijo algo fastidiado — pero todo termino como siempre, aunque Ukyo me dio más problemas — yo me estremecí un poco al escucharlo tanto que presione un poco más el algodón contra su mejilla.

— Estuvo llorando todo el tiempoooo… ¡aauuch! — se quejó y sin pensar me acerque a soplar sobre su mejilla para aliviar su ardor. Al darme cuenta de mi acción lo mire asustada. La cara de mi prometido estaba roja en extremo.

— Lo siento — me disculpe y continúe con mi curación, pero el enmudeció por algunos minutos.

— Di algo, me pone de nervios tu silencio…— dije, podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos.

— No sé qué decir, no quiero arruinarlo… me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí y que no estés enfadada — dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco. No pude evitar sonreír.

— Listo, ya esta… ¿Algo más? — dije sin mirarle mientras guardaba el material en el botiquín medico y cerrándolo.

— A excepción del labio roto y el esguince del hombro, no hubo más daño del usual — dijo sonriendo.

— Menos mal — dije suspirando aliviada mientras me disponía a levantarme de mi lugar. Pero el agarre en mi brazo me lo impidió, me estremecí en un escalofrío, me sentía extraña a su tacto. Ahora entendía el comentario de mis amigas, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que Ranma me tocara.

— Akane… — dijo nervioso, yo solo tragué duro intentando calmar mis nervios. Me soltó rápidamente y pude ver sus dudas al darse cuenta de su acción, miraba nerviosamente las puntas de sus dedos — discúlpame… no quise… yo… —

— No, no te preocupes… ¿Qué pasa? — dije algo nerviosa pero al parecer el estaba ensimismado analizando el que me había tomado del brazo — ¿Ranma? — lo llame pero él me miró preocupado.

— ¿No estás molesta porque las locas nos hayan sorprendido en la azotea, verdad? ¿Estamos bien? — dijo en un murmullo. Y no pude evitarlo, sonreí, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerme enojar con sus estúpidas frases hirientes y me conmoví. Al fin podía notar que comenzábamos a dejar nuestros antiguos vicios. Y ahora me tocaba a mí poner de mi parte.

— Estamos bien…— dije y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla, lento y sin prisas. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y como su mano sujeto casi con miedo mi mejilla en un roce muy leve. De repente en un parpadeo, me atrapó en un abrazo.

— Después me golpeas… solo déjame abrazarte… — dijo nervioso en mi oído, y yo no pude aguantar una carcajada sincera.

— No… ya no… a menos que te pases de listo, prometo no volver a golpearte…— reí, pero la voz de Kasumi nos hizo separarnos de inmediato.

— ¡Ranma, Akane… es hora de cenar….! — dijo mi hermana y la cara de mi prometido se transformó a una de fastidio.

— Siempre tan oportunos todos… y para colmo Ryo se invitó a cenar ¿verdad? — dijo molesto y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

— Ranma, es mi amigo y no me hagas cambiar de opinión acerca de mi promesa — él se estremeció y no dijo más me levante y le di la espalda él se levantó tras de mi sin decir nada.

— Vamos… debes tener hambre… — me gire a verle y él se veía molesto — No dejarás que cene sola con mi amigo ¿verdad? — le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

— ¿Y dejarle una oportunidad para que te conquiste? Eso ni pensarlo… — El sonrió algo avergonzado, y yo le hice la competencia con mi sonrojo.

— Va-vamos… — dije antes de que ambos partiéramos al comedor.

* * *

Hola ¿Que les pareció? Estos chicos están aprendiendo a llevarse mejor ¿No lo creen? Pero no esta del todo escrito todavía les va a costar dejar de lado sus viejas costumbres, pero mientras tanto nos divertiremos con el proceso. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero verlos pronto con otra entrega. Hasta Pronto :D


	11. Un Nuevo Misterio

Hola afortunadamente estoy aquí para entregarles otro capítulo, me da un gusto enorme el ver que están emocionados con la trama, trate de hacer algo agradable y con buen ritmo y procuro salirme de los temas muy solicitados en los fics. Tal vez algunos noten los vacíos en algunas situaciones, como el que no escribí la escena de la pelea de las prometidas en la azotea… pero por favor… chicos, yo se que saben igual que yo que no escribiría nada nuevo ha, ha, ha… seria un bla bla blá y "yo seré la prometida de Ranma" interminable y repetitivo… pelea, pelea y como se lee y no se ve… pues no emociona mucho que digamos; solo lo escribiré cuando la situación lo amerite, o cuando sea algo importante. Bueno basta de charla… pasen y… Disfruten.

* * *

Advertencia:

Lemon inminente.

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante nuestros chicos tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).

* * *

CAPITULO 12

**Un Nuevo Misterio.**

Estaba sentado frente a mi cena, y como últimamente me había ocurrido, los pensamientos estaban jugando rudo contra mi apetito. Hubiese perdido el apetito por completo este día de no ser porque la dulzura de Akane alivió un poco mi incertidumbre.

Comía con la mitad de mi atención en los movimientos de Ryo y mi prometida, la otra mitad regresaba de nuevo al suceso ocurrido hacía unos minutos en la entrada de la casa Tendo.

Me encontraba completamente agobiado por el agitado día que había tenido, y aun continuaba tratando de acomodar las piezas dentro de mi cabeza. Ahora entiendo porque Akane siempre se la pasa con cara de fastidio y estresada. Cuando tienes duelos o alguien amenaza tu vida simplemente corres golpeas, después, solo me tiro a la cama a descansar y recuperarme de mis heridas.

Cuando se trata de sentimientos, de buscar decir las cosas correctas, simplemente me tengo que quebrar la cabeza para sacar del rincón más inhóspito de mi cerebro los consejos de aquellas revistas de chicas que hacía dos años comencé a leer a escondidas buscando descifrar el comportamiento errático de mi prometida. No me arrepiento, dieron resultado, convencí a Ukyo de que ella siempre ocuparía un lugar muy importante dentro de mi corazón como una gran amiga y que esperaba que ella respetara mi decisión.

Desgraciadamente los consejos de las revistas nunca me funcionaron para descifrar a Akane. Ella siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo un misterio para mí.

Shampoo, en cambio parece que no hubiera logrado superar la barrera del idioma. Por más claro que le explique que jamás seria su prometido y que lo que ella vió era porque ahora Akane y yo habíamos decidido echar a andar nuestro compromiso, se negó rotundamente a abandonar su misión de llevarme con ella a china como su esposo. Incluso me aseguró que no le importaba en absoluto que Akane y yo ya estuviéramos tan "íntimamente relacionados". Aunque me retorcía de la vergüenza por ser delatado frente a las otras dos chicas el haber sido sorprendido con mi prometida en la misma cama, fue una verdadera suerte que ella lo dijera abiertamente ya que fue el detonante para que la loca de Kodachi al fin desistiera de acosarme.

Créanlo o no, al parecer parte de su ilusión romántica conmigo consistía en que ambos perdiéramos nuestra inocencia juntos en nuestra luna de miel. Así que al parecer ya no era digno prospecto de marido para la señorita Kuno.

Así que el número de locas perseguidoras se había reducido magicamente a uno (gracias a los dioses), pero aún no podía permanecer tranquilo, algo me decía que pronto tendría a un alocado Kuno Tatewaki enceguecido de furia al saber deshonrada a su quería Akane Tendo.

Bueno cualquiera pensaría que no podía suceder nada más ese día y llegaría a casa con tiempo suficiente para tratar de averiguar e idear un plan de acercamiento con Akane, que seguramente estaría más que furiosa porque siempre mis auto-proclamadas prometidas llegaban a arruinarnos el momento. Pero para mi desgracia me encontré con un zombi, desarrapado y maltrecho, con pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza esperando recargado miserablemente en el muro de la Residencia Tendo.

— Estas hecho una mierda — dije despectivamente. Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi insulto.

— Ranma, dime… ¿Porque a pesar de que intento alejarme de esta maldita ciudad, donde he vivido los peores momentos de mi corta existencia, siempre termino regresando a este sitio — dijo lleno de dramatismo mi querido amigo, aunque quise golpearlo por ser tan idiota me reprimí, estaba muy cansado y apaleado. Ukyo antes de perdonarme y dejarme marchar me había dado una paliza para sacar su resentimiento por haberle roto el corazón.

— Tal vez porque sabes que no podrás irte hasta que ella te de su perdón — dije suspirando entre cansado y fastidiado con tanta conmoción.

— Necesito hablar con ella, decirle…—

— ¿Se te pudrió el cerebro o qué? Si intentas hablar con ella te va a dejar peor que basura nuclear — dije yo mientras me recargada en el muro a su lado para intentar que desistiera en su intento de hablar con Akane.

— No intentes evitar que hable con ella, yo se que quieres aprovechar la situación para separarnos pero… — dijo pero lo interrumpí furioso, su descaro estaba sobrepasando mi paciencia.

— ¿Eres el idiota más grande de todo el Japón o el mazazo de Akane te desprendió el cerebro? Lo escuchaste de ella, de quien deberías cuidarte es de el famoso Ryo Hasekura, no de mi — dije con frustración, si bien ella y yo ya nos habíamos besado en dos ocasiones distintas, ella no se había aclarado conmigo respecto a lo que sentía hacia mí.

— ¿Es difícil ser el otro no? —

— ¿Que es lo que me intentas decir chico cerdo? — por supuesto que entendía y me puse furioso al instante.

— ¿Qué tal se siente ser solo el espectador, y saber que nunca será tuya? — dijo burlándose, imagino que deseaba sacar toda su amargura conmigo.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! — grité y le tomé del cuello mientras levantaba mi puño amenazando su rostro.

— Y tú una nenita... — dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que me terminó de enfurecer.

Lo golpee duro un par de veces antes de entrar de lleno en batalla. Cuando por fin lo tenía en la mira para el golpe final, la amable anciana que pasa regando la calle nos hizo el favor de apaciguar los ánimos y transformarnos a ambos, dándonos una pausa en nuestra estúpida lucha. Cansado y con mi cuerpo de chica tome al cerdo con sus pertenencias y los lleve a dentro.

— Vamos Ryoga, más tarde convenceré a Akane de que hable contigo, las cosas no están tan mal como crees — pude ver que el cerdito en mis manos lloraba, supongo que mis palabras le dieron algo de esperanzas.

— Pero prométeme que no saldrás de mi habitación hasta que te diga que puedes hablar con ella, no sé qué sería capaz de hacerte si te apareces de la nada — el solo asintió sin hacer escándalo por que lo llevara cargado, afortunadamente Kasumi dentro nos regaló agua caliente y un momento para descansar y esperar que Akane regresara.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentado cenando con un prófugo de la ira de mi prometida escondido en mi habitación, y un rival de amores sentado a un lado de mi prometida.

Ellos platicaban animadamente, y me dedique a observarles, ella lucía tan relajada y feliz, envidiaba realmente su facilidad de comunicarse, si tan solo tuviéramos la misma facilidad entre nosotros, hace un año ya estuviéramos felizmente casados. O tal vez antes, gracias a alguno de los estúpidos intentos familiares por unir las escuelas de combate Tendo-Saotome.

Sus risas complices y sus roces casuales al hablar me ponían sumamente nervioso así que opté por mirar a los demás. Mi padre estaba como siempre con toda su atención a la comida y el rostro del señor Tendo lucía algo preocupado pero intentado guardar las apariencias.

Mamá me miraba y miraba a Akane insistentemente, mientras sonreía. Y la mirada de Nabiki estaba puesta en cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de Ryo y su hermana.

Kasumi, como siempre un verdadero misterio. Pero al mirarle me dedico una sonrisa, al parecer todos me agradecían en silencio una cena en calma pero al mismo tiempo estaban desconcertados ante mi paciencia ante la presencia de Hasekura.

Cuando la cena termino intenté acercarme a mi prometida y su amigo, pero Kasumi me arrastro con ella a la cocina con el pretexto de ayudarle a recoger las cosas de la cena, alejándome lo suficiente para darme discretamente un servicio de cena completa para el pequeño delincuente escondido en mi habitación.

— Tomá Ranma, Ryoga debe estar hambriento… — dijo y yo agradecí su gesto con una ligera reverencia —yo le avisaré a Akane que deseas hablar con ella cuando Ryo se vaya a casa…— yo derrotado me retiré a mi habitación, la molestia en mis entrañas por dejarlos solos conversando en el comedor me carcomía pero desgraciadamente, mi vida sería así de ahora en adelante, y mientras más rápido me hiciera a la idea, más rápido recuperaría mi calma y tranquilidad.

* * *

Me removí inquieta, sentía una mirada pesada a mis espaldas pero me di cuenta de que no era Ranma intentando espiarnos y que la presencia de mi prometido estaba en su habitación así que intente relajarme mientras Ryo y yo caminábamos por el jardín en dirección al Dojo.

— Akane, después de todo lo que me contaste, solo hay una cosa que no me queda clara… ¿Porque no les aclaraste a Yuca y a Sayuri que ya habías besado a Ranma antes? — su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y de inmediato me ruborice.

— Ryo, ¿No te das cuenta?…. No es el beso en si… Es… es lo que sentí en ese momento… perdí el control completamente… — dije sumamente avergonzada — lo que pasó en la azotea opacó completamente lo que pasó cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso — aspire nerviosa, y miré como Ryo detenía sus pasos para mirarme a los ojos.

— Tu primer beso… todo un suceso, lástima que no estuve ahí para ver tu cara — mi rostro ya brillaba enrojecido por la vergüenza, el se acercó lentamente y pude ver un extraño brillo en su mirada —Akane… yo… — intentó decir mi amigo pero algo en el tono de su voz disparo una señal de alerta en mi cabeza.

— Ryo ya es tarde, y mañana tenemos escuela — dijo en tono duro y tenebroso mi hermana Nabiki, quien salió de entre las sombras del jardín para interrumpirnos.

Ambos saltamos asustados por su aparición repentina.

— Tienes razón Nabiki, Akane, será mejor que me vaya… — dijo Ryo sobresaltado al igual que yo ante la actitud de mi hermana, se notaba sumamente molesta. Muy raro en ella.

— Akane, tía Nodoka dice que te espera en tu habitación, quiere hablar contigo… — dijo en tono frío —…yo acompaño a Ryo a la puerta — dijo sin más.

— Gracias por venir Ryo nos vemos mañana…— le despedí con una sonrisa que me retorno y con un gesto con la mano me retiré preocupada a mi cuarto para hablar con la madre de Ranma.

* * *

Al llegar a mi habitación la madre de mi prometido estaba sentada en la silla frente a mi escritorio con dos tazas humeantes de té esperando por mí. Me sentí un poco nerviosa, pero me arme de valor y me senté en mi cama. Le mire tranquila y agradecí con un gesto el que me acercara a las manos una taza de té verde. Tomé un poco y ella después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida me sonrió y comenzó su interrogatorio.

— Akane, hija, me dijo Kasumi que pasaste al consultorio del doctor Tofú, estoy preocupada, pensé que ya estabas mejor... — dijo algo angustiada.

— No, no tía en serio…no te preocupes—

— Akane, no me mientas, toda esta situación me pone nerviosa, no hay nada que me ilusione más que tu y mi hijo se casen, pero no a costa de tu salud física ni mental…— dijo nerviosa y sin mirarme directamente a los ojos. Yo rápidamente dejé mi taza a un lado para tomar entre mis manos las manos de Nodoka.

— Se lo aseguro, créame, tía las cosas en este momento están mejores entre nosotros — y sonrojándome al extremo continúe — él… ya me aclaró sus sentimientos… — dije conteniendo la respiración, ella me miró demasiado sorprendida. Se llevo una mano a los labios en gesto de sorpresa y yo le dedique una sonrisa sincera.

— Mi Ranma... ¿Y que tal se comportó? Muy varonil, verdad…— dijo y no pude evitar sonreír de manera nerviosa.

— Si, claro, es muy varonil… — Una gota resbaló por mi frente, ahí estaba de nuevo, la antigua tía Nodoka.

— Entonces querida, que hacías con el doctor Tofú — dijo curiosa y no pude evitar estremecerme, no me gusta ocultarme ni hacer nada a escondidas y decidí abrirme con ella, a estas alturas prácticamente la sentía como a una madre, por lo tanto debía darle explicaciones que la dejaran tranquila.

— Tía yo he pensado mucho en mi futuro, y estemos o no juntos Ranma y yo, quiero ir a la universidad… y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para asegurarme de que así suceda…—abrí el primer cajón de mi escritorio y tome una caja con comprimidos y roja de vergüenza la coloque en sus manos, ella las observo con curiosidad comprendiendo mis palabras — se que suena un poco egoísta de mi parte porque les da mucha ilusión que les demos un heredero, pero creo que lo mejor por ahora es cuidar que nada haga más difícil mis planes de estudiar una carrera. Los ojos de mi tía brillaron de ilusión.

— ¿Entonces… ya están juntos?— ilusionada tomó fuertemente mis manos y yo negué con la cabeza, su sonrisa disminuyó un poco con mi gesto.

— No, aun no tía, pero quiero prevenir… no mentí cuando dije que realmente se había comportado muy varonil conmigo… no sé si pueda convencerlo de esperar hasta la boda — dije casi muriendo de la vergüenza, "Si claro, tal vez la que no pueda esperar sea yo" pensé con pesar. El rostro de mi tía relucía de orgullo y felicidad.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija por mantener con empeño tus decisiones y tus planes a futuro, y no te preocupes, Ranma sabrá terminar de ganarse tu corazón, ya lo veras…— dijo emocionada, podía ver estrellas en sus ojos — es tu decisión, pero nada me haría más feliz que antes de ir a la universidad estuvieran casados — la miré angustiada, ya empezaban a presionar de nuevo — pero claro…. eso solo lo podrán decidir ustedes… — agregó al ver mi angustia. Suspiré aliviada, por lo menos mi tía ya no nos presionaría tanto. Una persona menos a la lista, aun me quedaba convencer al testarudo de mi padre de que me dejase continuar con mis estudios.

— Cuenta con mi apoyo mi niña… ¡Qué emoción!... Ahora si querida, tendremos que ir a comprarte ropa interior adecuada para que mantengas a mi muchacho interesado…— casi me desmayo con las palabras de la madre de Ranma.

— No...no es necesario tía Nodoka aun hay muchas prendas que me regaló en la última Boda fallida que no he estrenado — dije abochornada, recordando los conjuntos de lencería que tenía escondidos en lo más profundo de mi armario, al parecer el hecho de que comenzara a tomar la píldora no menguarían sus esfuerzos por fomentar la búsqueda del tan deseado heredero.

Solo la miré en silencio mientras ella hacía uno que otro comentario de la ilusión que le hacía que al fin su hijo hubiera tenido el valor de confesarme sus sentimientos y lo orgullosa que estaba de su muchacho.

Pero yo, ya no le presté demasiada atención, ya que el recuerdo de la actitud de mi hermana Nabiki me regresó a la mente y me empecé a sentir desconcertada.

Nodoka abandonó mi habitación un par de minutos después y me recosté en mi cama con ese pensamiento en mi mente. Y al analizarlo caí en cuenta que la mirada pesada que sentí en el jardín posiblemente haya sido de mi hermana Nabiki. La situación era extraña y no recordaba haber ocasionado algo que la molestara. Y pensando en ella me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Y bien, que les pareció. Sé que en este capítulo no hubo más escenas románticas, pero es solo porque le estoy concentrando y echando los kilos para sacar el próximo lemon que será un poco más intenso que el anterior a este. Así que espero que me tengan paciencia, el próximo capitulo resolveremos todos los asuntos pendientes, dudas y dejare solos a Ranma y a Akane para que estos aprovechen a darse sus arrumacos ja,ja,ja XD. Bueno muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y hasta la próxima :D


	12. Celos y Técnicas Novedosas

Gracias a los dioses estoy de nueva cuenta con ustedes, desafortunadamente esta semana me vi presa del terrible fantasma de la gripa (XD hahaha) así que debido a eso hubo un retraso con la entrega, pero ya estoy de vuelta así que pasen y disfruten :D

* * *

Advertencia:

Lemon inminente. Si no lo disfrutan sáltense lo obvio por favor XD.

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante nuestros chicos tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 13

**Celos y Técnicas Novedosas.**

Ese día amanecí con un terrible sentimiento, algo así como un presentimiento de que algo no estaba marchando bien, o tal vez que ocurriría algo desagradable.

Me arreglé un poco, me preparé para el colegio como todos los días mientras mi mente estaba en blanco, como si estuviera en alguna especie de trance. Bajé a desayunar y ya estaban desayunando mi padre, tío Genma, tía Nodoka y Nabiki sentados a la mesa. Les dí los buenos días a todos pero Nabiki me dirigió de nuevo esa mirada de molestia, la cual no intentaba disimular ni un poco.

— No piensas ir a despertar a tu "prometido" se les hará tarde para llegar al colegio… — dijo mi hermana recalcando la palabra mientras me miraba con el seño fruncido y un gesto de burla, al parecer había amanecido con ganas de hacerme rabiar.

— Nabiki tiene razón hija, es tu deber como futura esposa cuidar que tu prometido no llegue tarde a sus compromisos — dijo papá y yo solo bufé fastidiada.

— El puede levantarse solo, ya es casi un adulto ¿no? — dije intentando no molestarme con su tono, pero mi tía interrumpió mi frase.

— Akane, cariño, sería realmente lindo para él, si le fuera a despertar su linda prometida… ¿No lo crees?— dijo melosa mi tía, y con una mirada suplicante así que no pude negarme. Me levanté con pesar y me dirigí a su habitación.

Toqué un par de veces pero no obtuve respuesta, así que entré esperando encontrar a Ranma tirado, durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero en lugar de eso un movimiento ágil y rápido me estrelló contra el muro a un lado de la puerta, pude ver a escasos centímetros de mi rostro la nariz de mi prometido, el cual tenía un rostro de pánico. Me quedé congelada unos instantes, pero su notorio nerviosismo me decía que trataba de ocultar algo, sus dedos aferrados a mis hombros se estremecían a cada segundo que me sujetaban contra el muro.

— Raaaanma…¿Ahora que? ¿Qué estas tratando de ocultar… a caso la odiosa de Shampoo se volvió a meter a tu cama…?— dije mirándolo seriamente haciéndolo a un lado para abrir la puerta de su habitación, si realmente la amazona se encontraba ahí la haría pedazos.

— No-no sé de qué es-tas hablando… Akane… nooo…— dijo tartamudeando nervioso mientras yo intentaba entrar a su habitación. Solo alcancé a dar dos pasos dentro cuando me acorraló en un abrazo tímido contra el muro a un lado de la puerta. Mis nervios comenzaron a alterarse, algo pasaba, y a diferencia de las últimas ocasiones en las que había estado en una cercanía como la que estaba creando mi prometido podía notar que su atención se concentraba en no dejarme mirar dentro de la habitación. Tomé aire y traté de serenarme y volví a preguntarle.

— ¿Ranma… que sucede…?— dije tratando de conservar la calma. El se estremecía un poco más a cada respiración que daba.

— Este… que-e no puedo darte un a-bra-zo de… de los b-uenos días… jajajajjaa — rió hecho una masa de nervios, por supuesto que esa escusa no la creí por nada del mundo. De pronto vi una silueta moverse de prisa mientras Ranma con su mano libre abría la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Corre Ryoga! — gritó y mis instintos de artista marcial se activaron, en un segundo me había quitado mi pantufla y lo había golpeado con ella logrando evitar que huyera de mi. Mi amigo yacía en el suelo un poco noqueado por mi proyectil mientras mi prometido me realizaba una llave amazona para evitar que me moviera e intentara atacar a su amigo.

Ahora entendía su nerviosismo, el estúpido de mi prometido ocultaba al desterrado Ryoga Hibiki en mi propia casa, a mis espaldas. Seguramente esperando poder darme explicaciones por su comportamiento, la furia que creí olvidada me ataco de nuevo, pero esta vez traté de serenarme por el bien de mi amigo.

Yo gruñí al verme atrapada en la llave, y sin levantar la vista le hable al prófugo.

— Ryoga, antes de irte baja a desayunar, pero hoy… hoy no quiero hablar… pero tal vez… volviendo del colegio…—dije gruñendo, no encontraba las palabras correctas.

— Gracias Akane…— pude ver que su rostro se iluminó y se retiró en silencio.

— En cuanto a ti… — dije furiosa y el afirmo su agarre. Yo intenté liberarme, sin conseguirlo.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de esconderlo en tu habitación? — dije casi en un gruñido mirándolo con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

— Akane…yo… le dije que se quedara… que trataría de convencerte de que hablaras con el…— dijo con el rostro tenso y cubierto de sudor — creo que podía sentir todo el esfuerzo que hacía para controlarme y no azotarlo contra el techo de la casa.

— Baka…— murmuré entre dientes… traté de liberarme y casi lo consigo, pero él desesperado volvió a aplicar otra llave, yo bufé frustrada.

— ¡Maldición! Suéltame ya…. — lo miré con odio pero a pesar de que pude ver en su cara el temor de ser golpeado seriamente por mí, se negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

— N-oo… Podrías… romper tu promesa… me golpearías… — dijo tartamudeando.

Yo lo miré alterada, me conocía demasiado bien — ¿Hasta cuando piensas soltarme…? Te recuerdo que tenemos que ir a clases… Genio…— le dije con mi tono de voz más sarcástico, ese abrazo comenzaba a incomodarme.

— No... hasta que te calmes un poco… — dijo mirándome un poco más confiado. Hice algunas respiraciones intentando calmarme, permanecimos en silencio un par de minutos más, pero la paciencia nunca ha sido lo mío.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Cambié de opinión, le daré la paliza de su vida a Ryoga después de que te haga trizas si es que no me sueltas ya… ya… ya….! — dije e intenté sacudirme y retorcerme para liberarme.

— Akane — dijo nervioso.

— ¡Que! — conteste fúrica.

— ¿De verdad vas a golpearme? — dijo nervioso y alterado, pero yo lo interrumpí.

— ¡Si, claro que lo haré y suéltame ahora o te ira peor! — dije hecha una furia y pude sentir como se estremeció notoriamente.

— Si-si es así… que valga la pena entonces… — dijo atragantándose con las palabras y yo no lo entendí hasta que me sujetó firmemente la barbilla con una mano y me estrelló contra el muro con un poco de fuerza, me estremecí asustada por su acción pero solo me tomó un segundo descubrir sus intensiones, asaltó mis labios con un poco de rudeza y yo me quede sin aliento.

Yo le golpeé en los costados con las pocas fuerzas que me permitía mi posición y me revolví aun furiosa por su atrevimiento. Su pecho aprisionaba fuertemente mi cuerpo y en segundos la falta de aire me dejó sin fuerzas.

Resignada a mi suerte cerré mis ojos y disfruté la caricia. Sus labios presionaron con fuerza los míos y con un hábil movimiento, invadió dulcemente mi boca. Dudé un poco, pero vencida giré un poco mi rostro para disfrutar su caricia, mágicamente me liberó el cuello y me dejé llevar.

Su mano acarició mi cuello y mi hombro antes de colocarse en mi cintura. Su movimiento me liberó del encantamiento y recordé que él me tenía atrapada. Intenté liberarme del abrazo amazónico versión Saotome y aunque creí que mi prometido había bajado la guardia solo había caído en una trampa mayor. En un segundo perdí de nuevo el aliento y mi cuerpo terminó apresado entre el cuerpo de mi captor y el muro.

Podía sentir perfectamente los detalles del cuerpo de mi prometido ya que acabó con cualquier espacio posible entre nosotros. Gemí entre sorprendida y asustada por la invasión a mi espacio personal, pero decidí concentrarme en detectar la dirección que tomaban las atrevidas manos de mi prometido. El beso se tornó embriagante y las caricias de su lengua en mi boca provocaban una danza hipnótica cuyo ritmo era imitado por el latido errático de corazón en mi pecho.

Cuando creí no soportar más la ausencia del aire en mi cuerpo, separó nuestros labios solo unos milímetros logrando darme un momento de preciado oxigeno a mis pulmones, aspiré tanto como me fue posible antes de ser asaltada de nuevo, pero ahora más agresivamente por mi captor.

Sin salida alguna me concentré en memorizar el sabor de los labios de mí prometido, al parecer nos bastaron unos cuantos besos para descubrir nuestro talento para besar. O al menos ese era el pensamiento que rondaba en mi cabeza antes de ser sorprendida por la sensación una de sus manos acariciando mi cintura y descendiendo descaradamente por mis caderas.

Sujeté su mano evitando que se divirtiera vagando por mi cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente Ranma estaba decidido a explorar. Repentinamente ahogue un grito de sorpresa en su boca cuando con su mano libre de mi agarre tomo firmemente mi pecho izquierdo y lo presionó con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que hundía su lengua más profundamente en mi boca. Completamente impactada me quedé inmóvil pero en lugar de huir o sentir pánico, esperaba y contaba cada microsegundo que pasaba expectante y ansiosa al desconocer su próximo movimiento.

Mi mano libre, que todo el tiempo permaneció inmóvil y fuertemente presionada contra sus costillas luchando contra su agarre tomó vida propia y acarició primero tímidamente su costado, después y casi sin pensar se posó encima de su mano atrevida. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que podía sentir mis latidos a través de su mano. Ranma se estremeció violentamente contra mi cuerpo y afortunadamente separó rápidamente un poco nuestros labios para respirar nuevamente ya que yo me había olvidado completamente de hacerlo.

—"Maldito Ranma Saotome, querías que valiera la pena la paliza… sabes que voy a matarte por ser un pervertido conmigo, por eso te quieres ir feliz de haberme tocado al menos"— pensaba en ese momento, irónicamente mientras más caricias atrevidas me brindaba, me iba olvidando poco a poco de apalearlo.

—"Tocar, tocar, tocar…" — ese pensamiento se repetía en mi mente mientras sentía que con algo de nerviosismo los dedos de mi prometido se entrelazaban con los míos al mismo tiempo que acariciaban mi pecho con suma delicadeza ¿Por qué era tan importante y desesperadamente indispensable tocar? Yuka y Sayuri estaban extrañadas de que no nos tocáramos de ninguna forma. Tal vez era momento de descubrirlo por mi cuenta.

Le solté ambas manos y con mis nervios completamente alterados las posé decididamente en su cintura sintiendo como se sobresaltaba a mi tacto. Me olvidé un poco de sus manos en mi cuerpo y me concentré en la textura de la tela de la camisa china que todos los días utilizaba Ranma. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela y también podía sentir el movimiento de esta al seguir el ascenso y descenso de su respiración.

Aunque me besaba y acariciaba, trataba de concentrarme en la sencilla tarea de sentir su camisa en mis manos y abrirme camino por debajo de ella para tocar su piel. Cuando las yemas de mis dedos tocaron la piel de su espalda, se desató un sonoro gemido desde el fondo de la garganta de mi prometido.

Curiosamente en un instante comprendí el trasfondo de la necesidad que tenía por tocarme.

Me sedujo de inmediato la grata sensación que sentí dentro de mi cuerpo al saber que podía provocar con solo un roce que la respiración de mi prometido se detuviera. Llena de entusiasmo toque todo a mi alcance mientras era premiada por sonoros gemidos y gratas caricias sobre mi cintura y pecho. El entusiasmo se elevó en ambos y provocó que apretara demasiado fuerte a mi gusto la cima de mi pecho. La agresión me obligó a romper el beso y algo ofendida giré mi rostro hacía a un lado mientras mi prometido apoyaba su mejilla en mi mejilla sin separarnos ni un milímetro. Su acelerada respiración chocaba con mi cuello, y susurró una disculpa en mi oído antes de besar el lóbulo de mi oreja lo más delicadamente posible.

Ranma aprende rápido, la ultima vez rompió mis defensas de la misma manera, atacando mi cuello. Curiosa, traté de hacer mis propios descubrimientos. Humedeciendo mi labios, y temblando sin control me animé a probar el sabor de la piel del cuello de mi prometido.

Primero un roce delicado y después de sentir como el calor que emanaba su cuello entibiaba mis labios me aventure a degustar su sabor. En un movimiento audaz y algo imprudente de mi parte acaricie con la punta de mi lengua degustando por fin lo que mi curiosidad motivaba, guardando en mi memoria su textura, temperatura y calor.

Para Ranma fue demasiado, casi desfallece entre mis brazos, pude sentir que sus piernas cedieron, y me liberaron un poco de mi prisión. Repetí mi caricia y el prácticamente jadeaba en mi cuello. Poco a poco podía sentir que tomaba el control de la situación, la seductora sensación de poder se apodero de mí rápidamente y me regodee en ella. Prolongue tortuosamente mi trayecto hacía el lóbulo de su oreja lo más posible para poder probar la misma técnica que uso en mi para controlar mi ira.

Al morderle un gemido ronco resonó en su garganta y pude sentir que su mano sobre mi pecho se alejaba levemente.

— "Tocar… empieza a gustarme realmente" — con este pensamiento en mente, vague libremente por su espalda, primero tocando, después acariciado, aprendiendo poco a poco los detalles de la espalda de mi prometido.

— Akane… — susurró mi prometido, pero yo lo ignore un poco, mis labios vagaron lentamente y cuando llegaron a un sitio que fue de mi agrado, volví a besarle. Un nuevo gemido, y yo sabía que ese sería un sitio que debería volver a saborear en alguna otra ocasión. Yo empezaba a crear poco a poco en mi mente un mapa de sitios favoritos que recorrer, y para ser sincera nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida.

Ranma se había quedado congelado en su sitio, lo único que su cuerpo hacía era reaccionar a mi tacto, podía sentir que al rozar mis dedos en su espalda, su piel se erizaba. Mis labios llegaron a su clavícula desnuda y bese de nuevo pero un poco más fuerte, succione con un poco de fuerza.

Gimió con fuerza y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y yo me sobresalte, estaba tratando de huir y yo le atrapé afirmando mi abrazo. No me importó que mis pechos quedaran fuertemente apretados a su pecho, y hasta me había olvidado por completo de sus manos hasta que con ellas tomó mi mandíbula y delicadamente me encaminó a sus labios. Al hacer contacto una mezcla de sabores jugaba en mi boca.

Tal vez era el sabor de ambos mezclándose.

—"Realmente me gusta tocarlo… Ranma, solo espero que ahora ni nunca vuelvas a tener miedo de que te toque… otra vez…"— pensaba y rogaba en mi mente, mientras intentaba deshacerme de mis antiguos temores. Al parecer era capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos porque rápidamente salió de su letargo y a pesar de tener sus manos sujetando mi rostro y teniéndolo inmovilizado en mi abrazo se friccionó a mi cuerpo como un gato mimoso tratando de agradar a su amo.

Su acción fue demasiado para mi, casi grite en su boca, no es que no hubiera notado antes que su cuerpo había reaccionado a nuestras caricias, pero ya no podía ignorar que su movimiento era una clara insinuación de que estaba perdiendo el control. Mis piernas flaquearon y perdí claramente el equilibrio, mi ritmo cardíaco despunto al límite, casi como cuando empiezo a correr en las mañanas, pero mi prometido no me dejó caer, al contrario, sostuvo mi peso y gustoso se acercó más aun si era posible contra mí ser.

El aire no era suficiente, en el movimiento nuestras piernas se entrelazaron y cuando sentí como su pierna rozó mi intimidad gemí tan fuerte que Ranma asustado dejó de besarme y alejó su rostro un poco para ver mi cara.

Podía ver claramente su cara de pánico, pero para mí, simplemente el nerviosismo que me inundaba se fue de vacaciones. Estaba sumergida en el trance más increíble que pusiese existir y hasta ese momento descubrí que no solo él estaba terriblemente excitado por nuestra sesión de caricias, yo también había perdido el control de nuevo, pero había valido la pena.

No pude evitar regalarle una tremenda sonrisa de felicidad, mi prometido me mostró un aspecto de mi que nunca pensé llegar a descubrir. Al final creo que yo también soy un poquitito pervertida, pero eso nunca lo confesaré en voz alta… antes tendrán que quemarme en aceite hirviendo o torturarme con cosquillas.

La razón regresó a mi cuerpo y mis ganas de sentir más se quedaron atadas y encerradas bajo cadenas por el momento.

Ranma más calmado al ver mi sonrisa, me observo con detenimiento un rato y sin movernos ni un milímetro. Poco a poco se formó una sonrisa en su rostro y me regalo una mirada que quedó grabada con fuego en mi memoria para siempre.

— Te quiero… — susurró solo para mí.

— Yo también…— dije casi en un suspiro, sorprendida por su confesión.

— Chicos, se les está haciendo tarde…— dijo la madre de Ranma entrando a la habitación y sorprendiéndonos en esa posición tan comprometedora. El rostro de la tía Nodoka era todo un poema. Ambos irradiábamos un aura rojiza porque estábamos completamente ruborizados de la vergüenza. Saltamos en un segundo y ya ejecutábamos la técnica del Tigre Caído disculpándonos con ella.

— Lo siento Señora Nodoka no tengo palabras para disculparme — decía yo en pánico y sumamente avergonzada.

—Mamá siento que nos hayas visto así… — balbuceaba Ranma casi desmayandose de la impresión, o tal vez lo único que intentaba era calmarse y tratar de ocultar la notoria erección en sus pantalones.

— Ah, este es el día más feliz de mi vida… gracias Kamisama por escuchar mis rezos, mi hijo es todo un hombre… ya puedo morir tranquila…— decía soñadoramente al techo con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y con una tremenda sonrisa de felicidad — creo que pronto habrá boda… — murmuraba soñadoramente ignorando nuestras disculpas.

— ¡Mamá no presiones de nuevo con eso! — protestamos en coro y al mismo tiempo desesperados, Ranma me miró desconcertado y al darme cuenta de mi error me cubrí asustada la boca, había llamado mamá a la tía Nodoka.

— Lo siento… yo… — dije nerviosa, ella me miró sorprendida y derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad se abalanzó sobre mí a abrazarme.

— Mi pequeña… tu puedes llamarme como quieras — dijo y rápidamente se separó de mi y limpiándose las lagrimas continuo —… pero vamos… pronto… bajen ya desayunar que si sube tu padre Ranma, los casan hoy mismo por la tarde…— dijo y me arrastro con ella al comedor. Ranma por supuesto hizo un gesto de seguirnos y despistadamente nos perdió en el pasillo para desaparecer dentro del baño. Seguramente estaría ahí hasta que lograra calmarse.

Mi tía me arrastro hasta colocarme en mi asiento y yo como una autómata me dejé llevar. Aún había un rastro rubor de vergüenza en mi rostro pero no me dejé intimidar por las miradas interrogantes de los ocupantes de la mesa. Ryoga a pesar de estar sentado frente a mi lugar no levantaba la mirada y comía lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido.

— Y bien Ryoga, al parecer mi hermanita ya te perdonó no es así, de otra forma no veo como aun sigues de una pieza y sentado a la mesa con ella tan despreocupadamente y comiendo sin problemas — dijo mi hermana con malicia y me giré a verla sobresaltada, me estaba provocando y quedaba completamente claro que estaba furiosa conmigo, pero no tenía claro realmente porque.

— Nabiki, no seas impertinente — dijo mi hermana Kasumi interviniendo oportunamente tratando de que yo no explotara en furia a su provocación. Ryoga se estremeció en su sitio y apretó los palillos en sus dedos hasta romperlos, se notaba sumamente nervioso. Una punzada de arrepentimiento me golpeo el pecho así que hable desde el fondo de mi corazón.

— Ryoga es mi invitado, no veo porque debe estar preocupado, el no ha hecho nada malo…— dije, mi amigo respiró aliviado y me dirigió una mirada de profundo agradecimiento mientras su rostro era enmarcado por una sonrisa de felicidad.

Nabiki por su lado me miró impactada y luego el gesto de molestia volvió a su rostro. Su vano intento por provocarme no había funcionado. Trató inútilmente de poner su cara de poker para no demostrar su molestia y fingiendo estar despreocupada por la situación se recargo en la mesa y recargando su rostro en una de sus manos se giró a verme y volvió al ataque.

— Vaya, supongo que aún son amigos a pesar de su maldición, y al parecer a tu prometido no le cayó del todo bien la noticia, porque no ha bajado a desayunar con nosotros — dijo burlona y mi rostro seguramente cambió de color. Pude sentir como se erizaron todos los vellos de mi cuerpo y mi aura de ataque comenzaba a elevarse. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

De pronto se atravesó entre nosotros un Ranma sonriente y radiante que silbando una tonadita se acomodó en su puesto y ante la mirada sorprendida de mi hermana preguntó — ¿Qué hay de desayunar? —

— Buenos días Ranma, toma, ya te estaba sirviendo — dijo mi hermana Kasumi alcanzándole un tazón de arroz. Ryoga lo miraba celoso, seguramente recordó que cuando nos dejó solos en la habitación me estaba abrazando para evitar que lo apaleara.

Mi prometido tomó el tazón y antes de comenzar a desayunar me miro curioso y preguntó —¿Akane, no vas a desayunar nada? — dijo sonriendo y mi furia se apaciguó en un segundo olvidándome por completo de la actitud de mi hermana. Los colores se me subieron al rostro.

— Si…— contesté tímidamente y sonrojada al máximo y él me puso su tazón en las manos. Yo lo miré confundida.

—Come, ya es tarde — dijo mientras una muy sonriente Kasumi ya había llenado otro tazón y lo colocaba en las manos de Ranma casi al mismo tiempo que él me entregaba el suyo. La mandíbula de Nabiki casi roza el suelo de la impresión y al caer en cuenta de la situación mire asustada a mi padre y al tío Genma.

Palidecí, al ver sus rostros pude notar que lloraban pero no decían ni una palabra seguramente porque la amenazadora mirada de mi tía Nodoka les aseguraba que si arruinaban el momento con alguna estúpida celebración a cerca de que ahora sí podrían unir sus escuelas realmente morirían por el filo de su Katana que estaba presta a ser desenfundada en las manos de la madre de Ranma en ese momento.

—Yo….yo… me voy… tengo pendientes… — dijo completamente descolocada Nabiki mientras huía despavorida y confundida en extremo a la escuela dejándome sola en esta bizarra situación.

* * *

Después de desayunar en completo nerviosismo y tensión respiré aliviada al sentir el choque del concreto en la suela de mis zapatos. Después de dar unos pasos me detuve para tratar de poner en orden mis ideas antes de llegar al colegio. Pero no logré serenarme, sentí la presencia de Ranma a mis espaldas.

— ¿Porque esta tan molesta Nabiki? — dijo mi prometido yo solo me sobresalte al escuchar su voz.

— Realmente no lo sé… está así desde anoche, cuando estaba platicando con Ryo se acercó y de la nada se empezó a comportar cortante con ambos… — dije sumamente confundida.

— Esta celosa… — dijo tajante, yo me giré a verlo sorprendida. Negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡No te burles de mi! Ja,ja,ja ¡Celosa de mí…! Ja, ja, ja…— reí nerviosa — si comparada con ella yo…. Pero yo no soy para nada… atractiva… — dije confundida y ruborizada.

—Créeme, conozco muy bien los celos… — dijo y cerró la distancia entre nosotros, en un ágil movimiento me tomó por la barbilla y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

— Eres hermosa…— dijo en un susurro y mi corazón golpeo fuertemente mi pecho —…pero no indestructible… ¡Corre! ¡Shampoo se acerca! — dijo divertido mientras empezábamos a correr a la escuela… A mis espaldas escuchaba de lejos a Shampoo y a Mousse discutiendo e intentando alcanzarnos.

— ¡Ranma esperaaaaa! — grite mientras corríamos a toda velocidad para llegar al colegio.

* * *

Nadie sería capaz de borrar, ni con un bisturí, la estúpida sonrisa que me había dejado el halago que me hizo Ranma, y el recuerdo del beso que nos dimos por la mañana.

Podía sentir las miradas de mis compañeros en mí, y no me importaba, me sentía en el Nirvana. Todas mis amigas me veían algo asustadas y los chicos del salón me miraban insistentemente.

Ranma por su parte estaba dormido en su pupitre ajeno a mi ensoñación. Menos mal, porque hasta ese momento no tenía la más remota idea de cómo comportarme con él.

Ukyo me miraba contrariada pero trataba de disimular que no perdía detalle de mis movimientos. Trataba inútilmente de prestar atención a la clase, pero mi cabeza se debatía entre decidir si debía mantener las apariencias o comenzar a acercarme más a Ranma en la escuela.

¿A caso debería reunirme con él a partir de ahora a almorzar? ¿Tal vez prepararle el almuerzo? ¿Debería hacer evidente a todos el hecho de que ahora éramos más cercanos? ¿Comportarnos como todas las parejitas del colegio? Mi cabeza era todo un caos.

Comencé a fantasear que tal vez podríamos salir juntos del salón y que nos sentaríamos juntos en el pasto a compartir nuestro almuerzo

—Ranma mi amor, te prepare el almuerzo — decía yo en medio de mi fantasía con estrellitas en mis ojos y con una mirada de ternero a punto de ser degollado.

— Gracias mi amor no te hubieras molestado — me decía el Ranma de mis sueños besando mi sien amorosamente y viendo con desconfianza mi comida.

— No es molestia mi vida… lo hice con todo mi cariño — externaba mi emoción mientras abría mi contenedor de alimentos y tomando mis palillos.

— Di aaah! — suplique melosa mientras le colocaba un bocado en la boca a mi prometido.

— Dios Sabe asqueroso… — decía sin piedad, hasta mis fantasías me traicionan.

Logicamente yo enfurecía y mi prometido desaparecía irremediablemente recibiendo un golpe que lo mandaría a la estratosfera.

— ¡Estupido Ranmaaaaaaa!—

Enfurecida desperté de mi fantasía y le arroje mi libro directamente a la cabeza de mi prometido, tumbándolo de su pupitre provocando un terrible estruendo. Cuando reaccione me di cuenta de que no solo había golpeado a Ranma sino que además lo había golpeado justo cuando el maestro miraba que mi prometido se había quedado dormido en su clase.

— Señorita Tendo, al pasillo — dijo solamente y yo demasiado avergonzada solo asentí y salí, mientras el profesor de Inglés me daba un par de cubos para sostener en el pasillo pude ver que Ranma me dirigía una mirada de confusión mientras se pasaba la mano por su adolorida cabeza.

* * *

Suspiraba llena de desolación, siempre arruinaba todo. Había perdido el control de nuevo y me había dejado llevar por mis actitudes infantiles y mi traicionera imaginación. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, volvía a arruinar todo.

Le había prometido que no lo golpearía de nuevo.

—¿A quién quiero engañar? Es obvio que se quejaría de mi asquerosa comida, que me diga que me quiere no significa que haya perdido el sentido del gusto mágicamente… Soy una bruta sin remedio — dije frustrada al viento.

— ¿Nunca te lo he dicho? Odio cuando hablas tan despectivamente de tu persona — dijo de pronto Ryo delatando su presencia.

— ¡Aaaah! — grité y casi lanzo los cubos con agua al aire, pero mi amigo sostuvo mis manos para evitar que los lanzara.

— Y ahora que hiciste pequeña delincuente — dijo burlón mientras se recargaba en el muro a mi lado.

— Le arrojé a Ranma un libro frente al profesor de Inglés — dije avergonzada.

— Akane… un día de estos vas a terminar matándolo… ja, ja, ja… — se burló pero dejó de hacerlo al ver mi cara de tristeza — ¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — me dijo en voz baja y recargándose en mi hombro.

— Es que prometí que no volvería a golpearlo… rompí mi promesa…— dije cabizbaja mientras soltaba los cubos en el suelo, ya comenzaba a cansarme de cargarlos.

— Solamente fue un libro, comparado con las golpizas que le dabas antes, eso no es nada… es difícil luchar contra la costumbre… — dijo sonriendo y yo me contagie de su optimismo.

— Tengo que pensar como disculparme… pero es tan difícil… — dije pero Ryo me miró con esa mirada picara, tan suya y me dijo en confidencia.

— Solo bésalo sin que se lo espere, veras que se le olvidara de inmediato… — terminó su explicación guiñándome un ojo y empujándome un poco con su hombro.

— Ryo…— Yo me sonrojé sobremanera y sin querer recordé el último beso que nos dimos y la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad me regresó al rostro. Que importaba que el estúpido de mi prometido vomitara con mi comida, mientras me consolara besándome de esa manera una y otra vez.

— Diablos Akane, te ves radiante… — dijo mi amigo mientras me miraba sorprendido.

— Pues por mí que se acabe el mundo mañana, ya sé como es el paraíso — dije soñadora.

— Akane…. no me digas que… Ranma y tú… — dijo sumamente sonrojado y conmocionado mi amigo.

— ¡No, no, no, no, noooo….! No pienses cosas de más… solo nos besamos...— dije sonrojada al máximo. Casi podía adivinar que por la mente de mi amigo cruzaba la idea de que tal vez nosotros ya habíamos intimado.

El me miró fingiendo seriedad y continuo… —…no… ya se habían besado antes… que hiciste pequeña delincuente… y no intentes mentirme… lo sabré — me tomó por sorpresa del cuello con su brazo mientras desordenaba completamente mi cabello con su mano libre.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ryo en serio…! ¡No hice nada malo! — dije mientras ambos reíamos hasta que pude sentir un aura pesada removiéndose a mi alrededor. Ranma frente a nosotros nos veía furioso mientras rápidamente Ryo me soltaba sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con mi prometido.

— Ups! — dijo Ryo y yo solo me quedé estática y en silencio muy asustada por la manera en la que nos miraba. En ese momento las palabras que me dijo en la mañana vinieron a mi mente. _"Créeme, conozco muy bien los celos…"_

Temblando como una hoja y con sus palabras en la mente caminé hasta quedar de pie frente a él, pero Ranma no le quitaba de encima la vista a mi amigo, estaba ardiendo de celos por encontrarme así con él.

— ¿Ranma? — le llame pero no me miró estaba concentrado en los movimientos del Ryo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo tratando de controlar su tono pero se notaba furioso.

—Siento… lo del golpe con el libro… — él no contestó pero pude notar que se estremeció con mis palabras. No le di tiempo a preguntar nada, me lance contra él y le robé un beso rápido. El me miró completamente sorprendido y se quedo congelado en su lugar, rígido como una estatua.

Camine rumbo a la entrada del salón y de espaldas a Ranma y viendo la cara de estupefacción de Ryo le hice una señal de victoria a mi amigo.

Al parecer esta lucha había sido ganada sin problemas. Nuestra nueva técnica, recién aprendida, parecía tener la fabulosa capacidad de borrar del todo nuestra furia súbitamente y sin daños a terceros.

* * *

Uff gracias a dios pude terminar para adelantarles algo más de la historia, fue algo difícil para mi cumplir pero estoy haciendo esfuerzos por no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo entre faltan pocos capítulos así que no creo tener problemas para terminar de escribir la historia. Algunos detalles y misterios serán esclarecidos y les prometo que la historia será más emocionante dentro de dos capítulos Gracias por su paciencia y espero tener pronto la siguiente entrega y uff! me dio calor con este capitulo hahaha xD saludos y hasta la proxima. :D


	13. Celos, Malditos Celos

Estoy dando de latigazos a la ardilla de mi cerebro porque quiero reponer el tiempo perdido con mi historia, y aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias a toda la gente bonita que lee mi historia, sé que varios no dejan reviews, pero esta página me avisa que varios están leyendo mi pequeño proyecto, por ustedes me sigo esforzando saludos y gracias por su preferencia. Ah si… Disfruten.

* * *

Advertencia:

Lemon inminente. Comillas y puntos suspensivos… de ahora en adelante esto se pone con mas líneas recalcando que si no les gusta estas escenas pues tendrán que saltárselas o dejar de leer XD jajaja.

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante nuestros chicos tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).

* * *

CAPITULO 13

**Celos, Malditos Celos**.

La confianza que lucí frente a Ranma y mi amigo Ryo se escurrió por mis piernas apenas puse un pie dentro del salón. El maestro seguramente había enviado a Ranma a decirme que podía entrar de nuevo al aula, ya que no me reprendió por entrar de nuevo y caminar con paso tembloroso a mi puesto.

—"Lo bese… ¡Lo bese!"— gritaba en mi mente completamente emocionada.

Me había atrevido a besarlo delante de alguien más y de algún posible testigo. Solo actué por impulso sin importar nada. Mi corazón golpeaba agitado mi pecho, seguramente se vería reflejada mi emoción en mis rosadas mejillas, pero no daría un paso atrás, ni me justificaría, ni buscaría pretextos para negar mis acciones, me arriesgue a dejar en claro mi nueva situación con Ranma frente a otras personas y no pensaba ocultarme de ningún modo.

Mi prometido ingresó unos momentos después, seguí sus movimientos con la mirada, podía sentir mis mejillas algo acaloradas por el nerviosismo de un posible contacto visual, pero este afortunadamente nunca llego, él completamente atolondrado se acomodó en su sitio sin siquiera buscar mi mirada, estaba completamente sonrojado. Lo hubiera observado fascinada por su reacción durante horas pero la pesada mirada y el aura de enojo de Ukyo me hizo voltear hacía su dirección donde me dirigía una mirada furiosa que vagaba de mi asiento al asiento de Ranma.

Suspiraba intentando aliviar mi nerviosismo pero era imposible, me sentía llena de orgullo y felicidad, había conseguido tener el coraje suficiente para seguir el consejo de Ryo y había funcionado a la perfección. El resto de la mañana no hubo nada que le borrara la sonrisa de felicidad del rostro a mi prometido, ni la que yo lucía en ese momento, ni siquiera la clase de matemáticas que tanto odia, ni el hecho de que cuando quiso hablarme a la hora del almuerzo y mis amigas lo impidieran porque morían de curiosidad por saber que nos traíamos ambos entre manos ese día.

Me fui a almorzar con ellas desechando mis estúpidas fantasías de arrastrar a Ranma a un empalagoso momento romántico almorzando en el jardín del Furikan. No necesitaba lucirme con el por toda la escuela o portarnos melosos por todo el instituto. Ambos somos diferentes al resto, no era necesario forzar y crear escenarios de novela para sentir la emoción que ya me invadía en este momento y que me acompañaba a cada instante del día.

Apenas si pude comer algo, las chicas me interrogaron sin cesar, pero solo les comenté a grandes rasgos que me había animado a pedirle disculpas a Ranma por haberlo golpeado en clases y por eso estaba tan feliz que no se lo creía ni él mismo. Ellas comprendieron de inmediato la cara que lucía mi prometido. A Yuca y Sayuri casi les salen lágrimas de emoción conmovidas por mi valor de besar a Ranma frente a Ryo, aunque en el fondo se que las lagrimas de Sayuri fueron porque tal vez le hubiera roto el corazón a su tan admirado Hasekura.

Y así como si nada transcurrió rápidamente mí mañana, la primera en la cual empezaba a sentir que cualquier duda en mi corazón respecto a lo que sentía Ranma había quedado desterrada de mi cabeza. Para cuando me di cuenta, casi acababa el día y ya estábamos en la clase de deportes.

Estaba completamente sumergida en mis pensamientos mientras esperaba pacientemente mi turno para saltar, la clase de deportes es mi favorita, pero con semejantes acontecimientos rondando por mi vida era realmente difícil poner atención a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

— Tendo eres la siguiente en saltar prepárate —

Me puse de pie al momento del llamado de mi profesor y me acomodé las zapatillas de deporte para mejor agarre. Me estiré un poco y acomodé distraídamente un poco mi playera después de restirar mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Sin pensar me giré a ver a mi prometido y me sorprendí al ver el seño fruncido adornando su rostro y con el cuello de su camisa de deportes cubriendo su boca y la mitad de su cabeza. Me estremecí un poco e intrigada incliné mi cabeza a un lado en gesto interrogante, pude mirar a Hiroshi y Daisuke muertos de la risa. Seguramente le estarían haciendo bromas por su imborrable sonrisa de felicidad. Regresé la vista al rostro de mi prometido y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, sonreí alegremente por ver su gesto mientras podía notar cómo es que su seño se marcaba, al parecer enfurecía al paso de los segundos.

Estúpido enamoramiento, seguramente tendría una enorme sonrisa de felicidad adornándome el rostro.

Si no fuera porque Ranma se deprimiría hasta la muerte me reiría como una maniaca gritando por toda Nerima que la fea marimacho de Akane Tendo había vencido la ira del gran Ranma Saotome con un simple e insignificante beso y ahora mismo estaría ahogando a todos a mí alrededor con mi ego monumental.

Al parecer algo se había apropiado de mí y necesitarían hacerme un exorcismo, había dejado de ser yo, me invadía de nuevo ese sentimiento de gozo y poder por saber que podía sacudir el mundo de mi prometido, y de pronto me sorprendí a mí misma haciendo un coqueto movimiento de hombro y guiñándole un ojo a mi prometido. Al instante, las risas de los amigos de Ranma cesaron y su rostro enrojeció notoriamente, pero estaba segura que no era de coraje ya que su gesto de molestia desapareció instantáneamente.

— Oh si, la vida es bella… — murmuré radiante regresando mi vista al frente antes de empezar mi salto, el ser tan feliz debería ser un crimen.

— Tendo — me llamó el profesor y yo ejecuté mi salto de distancia. Justo al caer mis sentidos me alertaron y esquive a penas un bombori de colores que término aterrizando justo donde estaban mis pies hacia escasos dos segundos. El arma favorita de Shampoo.

— ¡Akane Tendo, prepárate! — fue el grito de guerra de la amazona, pero no era necesaria la advertencia, yo estaba en posición de combate y lista. Mi maestro como mis compañeros al instante se alejaron, ya todos conocían a donde iba la situación y optaron por dejarnos solas y evitar inconvenientes. Ya era una escena tan común que optaron a pasar a cosas más interesantes.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres Shampoo? — pregunte fastidiada, aún rondaba por mi cabeza la molesta intromisión de la bruja china en la cama de mi prometido. Comenzaba a sentir una molesta sensación de acidez en el estomago, los celos se apoderaban poco a poco de mi. Ahora ya podía admitir que realmente soy una chica sumamente celosa.

— Yo terminar contigo de una vez por todas… ¡Tu arruinar vida de Shampoo! Grito histérica yo me sobresalte no entendía ni media palabra. En un instante recibí un terrible ataque por parte de Shampoo, sin piedad comenzó a atacarme con puños y patadas. Apenas si podía contar y detener todos sus ataques.

Ranma se acercó alarmado, él como yo notamos al instante que ella venía en serio con toda su fuerza. Me aleje saltando hacia atrás dando una pausa a su terrible ataque. El se interpuso entre ambas y le miré furiosa, no tenía derecho a meterse en mis asuntos, mucho menos cuando debía dejar en claro de una vez por todas mi posición en todo este asunto.

— Shampoo cálmate, creí que había sido claro cuando les dije a las tres… — pero la furiosa amazona no le dejó continuar.

— ¡Tu callar estúpido Ranma que esto también ser culpa tuya! — Ambos nos estremecimos, donde quedo… "Querido Airen" en la frase de la chica china.

— ¿Pero qué…? — gimió impactado mi prometido (y con su ego roto también creo yo) pero la chica comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

— ¡Todo ser su culpa! — dijo antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar desesperada. De pronto Ukyo se acercó a Shampoo y se arrodillo dándole un apretón a sus hombros tratando de calmar a la amazona. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada.

— Shampoo fue vencida por Mousee — dijo Ukyo en tono sereno, la chica rompió en un llanto más fuerte mientras Ranma y yo nos estremecíamos de la impresión.

— ¡Pero cuando! — dijimos a coro. Ukyo continuó con su relato.

— Después de que hablamos Ranma, salí a dar un paseo para poner en orden mis ideas, y me tope con ella, platicamos un poco y ella estaba completamente desconcertada por tu decisión. Mousee llego como siempre a retarla pero como estaba demasiado distraída por lo que había sucedido, y pues, no logró evitar su ataque — yo me sorprendí ante el relato, pero en el fondo sentí un poco de alegría por el loco de Mousee.

— Desgraciadamente la abuela de Shampoo venía caminando con una amiga de la aldea que venía de visita y pues… ya imaginarás que Cologne no pudo evitar que el suceso fuera ignorado —Shampoo se calmaba poco a poco, pero su rostro estaba lloroso y molesto.

— ¡Callate! ¡Callate! — dijo molesta Shampoo y apartó las manos de Ukyo antes de salir huyendo del lugar. Supongo que estaba demasiado avergonzada de sí misma en ese momento. El suceso era demasiado humillante para su orgullo de amazona.

— Supongo que esa era la razón por la que teníamos tiempo sin saber de ella — dije algo consternada, yo sé de primera mano lo que se siente ser arrastrada a un compromiso forzado — ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarla? —Ukyo me interrumpió— Ya están haciendo los preparativos para su compromiso, pero no te preocupes, hablé con la abuela y no los están obligando a casarse inmediatamente… todavía puede ser retada por otro guerrero fuerte, es solo que su orgullo esta terriblemente herido — dijo riendo, y pude ver como la tensión en el cuerpo de Ranma desaparecía.

— ¡Pobre Shampoo! — dijo mi prometido y mis malditos celos me traicionaron.

— ¡Pues si te preocupa tanto, porque no vas a buscarla! — me puse furiosa al instante pero no hice ningún ademán por ocultar mi enojo ni golpearle, me di media vuelta dejándolos solos.

— ¡Akane es realmente celosa! — dijo sorprendida Ukyo, la pude escuchar perfectamente a mis espadas, pero no me giré a verla.

— No tienes idea — alcance a escuchar que dijo mi prometido antes de que apresurara el paso para evitar regresar y golpearlo con mi mazo por ser tan impertinente.

* * *

Caminé furiosa hasta los vestidores, me cambié a toda prisa para evitar toparme con mi prometido hasta que entráramos de nuevo a la clase. Tenía todo el trayecto para intentar calmarme. Una cosa era segura, por ningún motivo lo dejaría burlarse de mis celos delatores.

— ¿Pero qué diablos se creen esos dos? Debería estar eufórico de felicidad porque al fin se pudo deshacer de la odiosa de Shampoo... — bufaba furiosa, pero no dejaría que nadie se dieran cuenta de mi enojo.

— Akane-sempai — dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era una chica de primer grado que me miraba un poco asustada, seguramente vio como desahogaba mi molestia contra la puerta de mi casillero. Me serene un poco, la pobre chica no tenía la culpa del comportamiento de mi prometido.

— ¿Si, dime qué pasa? — pregunte con otro tono y su nerviosismo desapareció mágicamente.

— Hasekura-sempai pregunta por usted afuera, dice que es importante — dijo sonrojándose notoriamente, seguramente estaba emocionada por haber hablado con mi amigo.

Yo suspire cansada, al parecer no podría evitar contarle de nuevo la sucesión de tragedias de mi vida, si mi amigo estuviera planeando estudiar algo como Psicología, empezaría a preocuparme por posibles facturas futuras.

— Gracias, dile que saldré enseguida — dije sonriendo y ella se alegro seguramente iría rápido informarle a mi amigo. Unos momentos más tarde salí de los vestidores y me tope con él, pateaba distraídamente una bola de tenis olvidada en el suelo.

— ¿Ryo? —

— Akane menos mal, pensé que tardarías más — me giro a ver dejando olvidada la pelota en el suelo.

— Ya casi terminaba de cambiarme ¿Pero qué sucede? Eres tu el que ahora se ve tenso, dije riendo. Pero él solo sonrió de manera forzada.

— Necesitaba hablar de algo importante… un problema importante… —

— Ahora sí que estoy realmente confundida, creí que yo era la única con problemas…— sonreí esperando que eso lo tranquilizara pero él no cambio su expresión en absoluto.

— Akane... — se acerco a mí y me sujeto por los hombros. Solo veía el rostro de preocupación de Ryo, podía notar que estaba luchando consigo mismo por decir algo que realmente le estaba pesando en el alma.

— Akane, yo… — decía y sus dedos apretaban fuertemente mis hombros, si no fuera porque soy una artista marcial, seguramente estaría sufriendo un poco por su fuerte agarre.

— Ya Ryo, lo que sea, suéltalo de una vez, no creo que sea tan malo — dije, él solo suspiro fuertemente antes de hablar.

—….Akane mis padres se irán a Hokaido, y tengo que acompañarlos — dijo cabizbajo — solo que no se si podre terminar el curso o si los alcanzare allá después — dijo algo preocupado yo me sorprendí realmente. Más al escuchar un fuerte estruendo de una puerta al ser azotada. Por alguna extraña razón me sobresalte y me separe de Ryo asustaba rumbo a la puerta miré a todos lados y no había nadie, tome mis cosas tratando de procesar las palabras de mi amigo en mi mente y tomándolo de la manga de su camisa le hice acompañarme rumbo al los Genta-bako.

—Vamos, demos un paseo… y me explicas todo— él me siguió cabizbajo en silencio. De repente nos topamos con Ranma y Ukyo, al vernos ambos se sobresaltaron.

— Akane… —

— Ranma… —

Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y nos sonrojamos mientras Ukyo se veía incomoda y molesta con nuestro mutismo, después de unos segundos recordé de que debía hablar con mi amigo de su problema.

— Ranma, acompañare a Ryo a comer, tiene un problema y necesitamos hablar… — dije muy nerviosa de su reacción, con mis manos apretaba fuertemente mi maleta de deportes y aguantado la respiración aguarde una respuesta de él.

Dos, dos veces en un mismo día me encontró conversando con su rival de amor y además decirle que no lo acompañaría a casa después del colegio… cualquiera en su sano juicio sabría que por más paciente que fuera una persona, se molestaría. ¡Diablos! Hasta yo estaría molesta. Casi podía adivinar la escena de celos que se avecinaba pero no dijo nada.

Lo miré intrigada por su silencio, pero pude notar al instante su cara de enojo contenido y un leve movimiento en su ceja derecha. Observe detalladamente su rostro tratando de adivinar cuál sería su siguiente reacción.

— ¿No-no comerás en casa? — dijo entre dientes y yo asentí admirada, estaba tratando de contenerse lo mejor posible.

— Es importante… realmente… — comenté sin dejar de mirarle, le sonreí tímidamente mientras Ryo y Ukyo nos miraban sorprendidos por el duelo psicológico que estábamos luchando.

— Importante… — lo vi tragar y respirar, tratando de serenarse.

— Muy importante… — continué y volví a mirarle, el se acercó un poco a mí, pero en ese instante un detalle saltó a mi vista y sentí como se me helaba la sangre.

Asomándose por el cuello de su camisa, justo sobre su clavícula me miraba acusadoramente un chupetón rojizo. Me quede pasmada y casi en shock, justo frente a mis ojos se lucía descaradamente la prueba de nuestro pequeño delito matutino. Me empecé a estremecer nerviosa y sin saber que hacer…. esa maldita marca me miraba burlándose de mí y de mi descarado comportamiento.

— ¿Ha-blarán a solas? — insistió con los nervios alterados por la molestia, pero yo no le hice mucho caso, no podía despegar mi mirada de esa marca acusadora en su pecho, casi creía escucharla hablar cantarina y decir " Akane mírameeee… yo conozco tu pequeño secretooooo ". Desesperada tomé firmemente las solapas de su camisa china y las cerré cubriendo la huella del delito y cerrando la distancia entre nosostros.

— Prometo no tardar demasiado, te explicaré más tarde… —dije alterada y nerviosa mientras le señalaba discretamente el cuello y el al ver lo que estaba tratando de cubrir se sonrojó aun más que yo misma.

— De-deacuerdo… — contesto y me dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya tórtolos! ¿Ranma, se van a quedar ahí viéndose todo el día o vamos a ir a buscar a Shampoo? — dijo Ukyo buscando provocarme y lo había logrado, yo con mirada molesta y en un segunde le abrí de nuevo el cuello de la camisa, si iba en busca de esa odiosa amazona esperaba con un gusto morboso que viera mi pequeño trofeo, iba a reclamarle pero me besó presuroso la frente y se alejó rápidamente para esquivar cualquier represalia.

— Prometo no tardar demasiado… — contraatacó nervioso, se había salido con la suya. Ese beso me derribo la guardia.

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde! — gritó y yo me quedé estática mientras Ryo se acercaba curioso a ver mi cara de enojo- vergüenza.

— Vaya, si eso es ahora que solo se despiden por unas horas, no quisiera ver el show completo cuando él tenga que salir de viaje por un mes — dijo sonriendo y yo casi brillaba en rojo tan intensamente como las luces traseras de un volvo.

— Me-mejor vámonos… — dije y lo arrastre conmigo a la salida para recoger mis cosas e irnos.

* * *

Coloqué mi taza sobre la mesa pulida color blanco frente a mí. Suspiré algo triste pero traté de disimular lo más posible mi estado de ánimo.

— No puedo creerlo Ryo… ¿Y todos tus planes para la universidad?— mezcle distraídamente el contenido de mi taza de café y le eché otro vistazo a su cara de angustia.

— Pues no cambian del todo, aún podre ir a la misma universidad para la que hice exámenes, pero ya no necesitaré estar en la residencia universitaria ya que tendría tiempo suficiente para transportarme de regreso a casa.

— ¿Ya le contaste a Nabiki? — le interrogue algo preocupada hasta donde yo sabía estaban organizándose para acercar su residencia universitaria lo más posible.

— He intentado hablar con ella… pero esta insufrible… como antes cuando recién nos conocimos… no quiere que hablemos y todo el día esta como… —

— ¿Molesta? — lo interrumpí, él solo asintió afirmativamente.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Ranma insiste que es porque esta… — reí levemente recordando el comentario de Ranma pero no me atreví a terminar la frase.

— ¿Celosa? Ya lo creo que si…— dijo convencido y yo me alteré.

— ¡Los dos están locos, como puede estar ella celosa de mí¡ — los dos se atrevían a burlarse de mí y eso era demasiado.

— Creo que en parte es culpa mía por no mantener mi boca cerrada y pasarme hablando de ti todo el tiempo — suspiró con pesar y eso me hizo recuperar la calma.

— Ayer explotó, me dijo que estaba harta de escucharme hablar de ti y de tu prometido y gritó que si no habían aclarado lo que sentían ambos, era por tu culpa, por ser una niña infantil y consentida que no lograba conseguir el valor de declararte… — midió un poco sus palabras pero continuo su relato —… yo le dije que eso no era verdad y que tú no eras ninguna consentida, que a mí me gustabas como eres, y que si no estaban juntos era porque Saotome es demasiado tímido para declararse… —

Mi corazón retumbo en mi pecho por las palabras de mi amigo, si las hubiera escuchado hacía unos días antes hubiera pensado erróneamente que él estaba enamorado de mi, ahora entendía la molestia de mi hermana, ella no estaba para nada enterada de los avances entre mi prometido y yo.

— Simplemente estalló, murmuró cosas sin sentido y se marchó diciendo "Akane, siempre Akane" — y desde ayer solo me habla fría y cortante… ya ves que hasta me corrió de tu casa… así que no pude contarte que me mudaría hasta ahora — suspiro deprimido.

— Detesto los malos entendidos, a ella es a la que más extrañaré y para mí, la que está haciendo una rabieta monumental en este momento es Nabiki — dijo divertido y comencé a reírme.

No pude evitar mirarlo un instante antes de imitar la pose de mi padre y el señor Genma ponen cuando hablan de nosotros. Cruce mis brazos y me senté derecha en mi sitio antes de imitar su voz.

— ¿Cómo han cambiado las cosas? ¿Verdad Hasekura? —

— Tiene razón Tendo… — dijo afirmando solemne y siguiendo su papel.

— Esta juventud inmadura… — finalizo la peliazul antes de que ambos rompieran en carcajadas.

* * *

Era la quinta taza de té que tomaba sentado frente a una Shampoo furiosa y dolida con la vida, solo porque las mujeres tienen esa desesperante cualidad de hablar entre ellas hasta del color del pensamiento que pasaba por su mente en un momento determinado de tensión y en este caso tragedia que la hacía sufrir. Para a completar el cuadro de tensión y estrés sumado al dolor de trasero que me torturaba desde hacía unos minutos, del otro lado de la habitación eran vigilados celosamente todos y cada uno de mis movimientos por un par de ojos escudados detrás de unos anteojos con lentes tan gruesos como los del fondo de una botella.

Ahora no saltaba, no me atacaba sin razón ni lanzaba amenazas contra mí. Creo que en el fondo el cegatón estaba agradecido conmigo, en una situación normal él nunca habría podido vencer a Shampoo. Pero su temor a que lograran convencerme de romper su compromiso era palpable así que no bajaría la guardia, estaría al tanto de la situación en todo momento. Yo solo fingía que seguía poniendo atención a la conversación, al fin y al cabo ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba.

En resumen Shampoo estaba obligada a comprometerse con Mousse, pero no a casarse de inmediato, el seria su esposo por haber ganado ese derecho, pero las mujeres en su tribu mandan, así que ella tiene la decisión de fecha de la boda en los próximos cinco años, si ningún hombre más fuerte lograra vencerla dentro de ese lapso de tiempo, ella debería desposarse de inmediato.

Si alguien lograra vencerla, tendría que enfrentarse al mismo Mousee para demostrar que ella simplemente no se dejo vencer, y si ese mismo hombre venciera a Mousee, el se vería obligado a abandonar la tribu y entregar a su prometida.

Así que no era tan grave la situación y no estaba todo perdido, tal vez en ese transcurso de tiempo el tonto y emblemático chico de las gafas pudiera lograr ganarse su corazón. Y si no era así y ella se enamorara de alguien más, estoy seguro que la nobleza de su corazón lo obligaría a dejarla en libertad. Ya una vez se lo había demostrado colocándole un espejo frente al rostro antes de salir del cascaron de huevo en el monte fénix.

Lo demás en adelante fue puro bla bla bla y cosas de chica que no entiendo aún, lo juro, a pesar de haber estudiado revistas de chicas como ya lo había dicho antes, sigo sin entender la mayoría.

— ¡Ranma! — gritó molesta Ukyo, yo simplemente la miré aburrido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— No has oído nada de lo que hemos dicho ¿Verdad? — sus brazos se colocaron automáticamente en jarra.

— Solo hablan sin parar… cosas de chicas que yo no entiendo — despectivo alce mi mirada al techo buscando una ayuda imaginaria que nunca llegaría.

— Eres un patán que no sabe escuchar a las mujeres… pobre Akane Tendo solo espero que no sufra mucho con su prometido insensible — dijo Mousse acercándose a nosotros —Aunque después de que me contó Shampoo que los sorprendió juntos por la mañana supongo que escucharla pasa a segundo plano y tu única preocupación es saber ser un excelente amante.

El maldito desgraciado sonreía al ver que su comentario volvía incomodar a Shampoo y de paso también a mí. Ukyo entró en shock, ella ni enterada estaba. Pude mirar como una venita saltaba en su frente y su aura de batalla se encendió como pino de navidad.

— ¡Ranmaaaaa Saooootomeeeee! — dijo furiosa y yo comencé a sudar frío.

* * *

— "Estúpida Ukyo, ya no tiene porque ponerse celosa… se supone que ya aceptó que solo seremos amigos…" — pensaba mientras iba caminando de regreso con mis mejillas terriblemente inflamadas por las bofetadas que me dio mi "amiga" repitiendo una y otra vez "pervertido".

Bueno viéndolo por el lado positivo el comentario acelero nuestra salida del neko-hanten y me encontraba casi a un tramo de llegar a casa. Casi podía saborear la comida de Kasumi y la tranquilidad de mi hogar, pero la ancianita que siempre esparce agua por la acera me mojó con agua fría como siempre.

— Demonios… todo iba tan bien… — suspiré derrotado y empapado mientras terminaba el trayecto.

— Estoy en casa… — anuncié y pasé por la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, era demasiado temprano para tomar un baño y gastar demasiado en agua.

— Que bueno que llegaste Ranma… ¿Y mi hermana? — preguntó al notar la ausencia de mi prometida.

— Fue a comer con Ryo, necesitaban hablar de algo importante me dijo que te avisara que no llegaría…— le decía pero el sonido de un vaso de cristal estrellándose con el suelo a mis espaldas me sobresalto.

— ¡Dios Nabiki! ¿Te encuentras bien? — dijo reaccionando mi cuñada y corriendo a ver que le sucedía. Nabiki estaba realmente pálida y solo reacciono ante la preocupación de su hermana.

— No pasó nada, es que se me resbaló de las manos… — yo me escabullí de la cocina y las deje a ambas para que hablaran, el desconcierto de la fría y calculadora Nabiki me daba la razón, estaba celosa con la cercanía de ambos y de pasó me contagio su nerviosismo.

¿Que sería eso tan importante de lo que necesitaban hablar, que ni siquiera la hermana de Akane estaba enterada? Sumergido en estos pensamientos camine por la casa hasta subir a la segunda planta y cuando reaccioné estaba de pie frente a la habitación de ella.

Estaba realmente preocupado de que ella estuviera a solas con su amigo, un vació empezó a sentirse dentro de mi pecho y entre a la habitación de mi prometida, estar ahí me lleno un poco de calma, todo estaba impregnado de su esencia.

Traté de distraer mi tensión mirando los libros sobre su escritorio y unas revistas a un costado de su cama, pero era imposible, Nabiki me había puesto demasiado nervioso.

— Akane, que será eso tan importante como para que tu hermana este tan alterada — frustrado me dejé caer sobre su cama para intentar dejar de pensar en el asunto mirando el techo de su habitación. Con mi cuerpo de chica no pesaba demasiado así que muy apenas la cama hizo un ruido de protesta.

¿Sería a caso que el idiota de Ryo pensaba declarársele a mi Akane?

— ¡Diablos! Cálmate Saotome — me reprendí a mí mismo, si así fuera ella le dejaría en claro que no está interesada ¿O no? Después de todo le había besado frente a él. Me sonrojé al instante de recordar el beso que me robo en el pasillo.

— Justo en tu cara… trágate eso maldito Hasekura — y sonreí sinceramente ¿Qué más necesitaba para estar tranquilo, nos habíamos besado dos veces en un día, eso era un record mundial para ambos. La calma regresó poco a poco a mi cuerpo así como el recuerdo del beso que nos habíamos dado en la mañana.

Podía recordar el sabor y el calor de los labios de Akane, su respiración y como tímidamente había acariciado mi espalda. Recodé vividamente el cómo se había comportado tan serena ante mi descarado movimiento de tocarle un pecho. Recordé también su gesto de protesta y curioso lleve mi mano a mi femenino pecho y repetí la presión que recordaba haber hecho.

— ¡Auch! ¡Maldita sea! — protesté en voz alta, no entiendo realmente como no me pateo hasta sacarme un pulmón eso fue doloroso hasta para mí. Suspiré deprimido, realmente soy un bruto, de haber sabido que era tan doloroso no la hubiera maltratado de esa manera.

Mire distraídamente mi mano sobre mi pecho femenino y al hacerlo noté la vergonzosa marca que había dejado mi prometida en mi clavícula y me sonrojé.

— Akane, creo que debo convencerte de no hacer eso de nuevo… — y el recuerdo de cómo me había hecho la marca me vino a la mente. Casi podía recrear el momento, el cómo me había abrazado y curioseado por mi pecho y sentí de nuevo la excitación recorrer mi cuerpo aunque no de una forma conocida. Mi pecho se endureció y una ligera humedad en mi ropa interior me recordó que era incorrecto para mí estar de esta forma y sentirme tan excitado.

Incorrecto, incorrecto, demasiado incorrecto. Necesitaba una ducha helada era vergonzoso sentirme así en mi cuerpo de chica. Salí corriendo de ahí a la ducha y una vez dentro me desnudé con prisa para sentarme en el banco y arrojarme agua helada encima con un cubo. El agua estaba helada pero a pesar de eso Akane se negaba a salir de mis pensamientos, recordé de súbito el momento en que me aferre a su rostro frotándome contra su cuerpo descaradamente y ella en lugar de protestar ofendida se dejó llevar entrelazando nuestras piernas, gimiendo placenteramente por la fricción.

Me arroje encima otro cubo de agua helada.

— ¡Maldición! — frustrado sujete mi cabeza con ambas manos cerrando los ojos, no podía creer lo mucho que me descontrolaba estar tan cerca de mi prometida. La amaba y deseaba demasiado y moría de preocupación por saber cuando la tendría de nuevo tan cerca como para calmar mi ansiedad. La próxima vez sería más gentil con ella la trataría con delicadeza. Decidido cerré los ojos con fuerza deslice aterrado una mano en mi intimidad. Un gemido de placer casi escapa de mis femeninos labios al sentir lo que tal vez Akane sintió cuando la rocé con mi pierna entre las suyas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando para tocarme en este cuerpo de mujer cuando jamás lo había intentado y hasta lo consideraba obsceno? Humillado y con un sentimiento de que mi masculinidad moría de a poco comencé a llorar.

— Pero que estoy haciendo soy un idiota…—

* * *

— Akane, gracias por escucharme — lo escuche decir antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse por el camino.

— ¡Prométeme que mañana me dirás como te fue con tus padres! — grité, el solo se giró sonriente y haciendo una ligera reverencia continuó con su marcha.

Me introduje en la casa absorta en mis pensamientos, mi mejor amigo se marchaba de la ciudad para no regresar, y aunque continuaba sin creerlo, mi hermana sufría un terrible ataque de celos.

¿Cómo podía estar celosa de mí si ella misma nos presumía a ambos que podía poner a cualquier chico a sus pies con solo desearlo?

— Celosa de mí, increíble — murmuraba y entré anunciándome y me dirigí al comedor a saludar.

— Akane, ya estamos cenando — respondió mi padre y yo me acomodé en mi sitio, mire de soslayo a Ranma y me sobresalté un poco, denotaba un aura de depresión y pesadumbre que casi podía jurar que oscurecía el lado del comedor que ocupaba. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

— ¿Y Nabiki? — pregunte, su ausencia en el comedor a esa hora era extraña puesto que Ryo y yo la vimos salir sola de la escuela en dirección al Dojo.

— No se sentía bien… así que no bajó a cenar… — dijo un poco esquiva mi hermana mayor, eso era muy raro.

— ¿Y la tía Nodoka y el tío Genma? — mire extrañada los lugares vacios.

— Los Saotome salieron a visitar a una vieja amiga de tu tía, los invitaron a cenar y llegarán más tarde — contestó papá, eso sí que era algo nuevo.

— Akane ¿Tienes hambre, quieres que te sirva algo? — servicial Kasumi me alcanzó un plato con algo de pescado frito.

— Solo un poco, no comí en realidad solo tome café y un postre — dije antes de continuar en un susurro dirigido hacia ella — que le sucede a Ranma — pregunté confundida.

— Umm, pues la verdad no se… llegó de buen humor hace rato… tal vez esta enojado porque la vecina lo transformo en chica de nuevo… — comentó mi hermana sonriendo, Ranma solo suspiró deprimido tal vez recordó aquello que le había sucedido.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, no estaba mal por algo sucedido en el Neko-hanten ni relacionado con sus locas prometidas. Ya le preguntaría más tarde, tenía que contarle lo que hable con Ryo seguramente estaría demasiado intrigado por saber porque lo dejé regresar a casa solo.

Por debajo de la mesa acerque mis dedos hasta su rodilla y tiré un poco de su pantalón buscando llamar su atención. El se sobresaltó un poco y giró a verme con algo de preocupación adornando su rostro. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa y él me miro entre contento y confundido.

— Ranma, acuérdate que tenemos que terminar el trabajo de castigo que nos puso el maestro de Ingles por haber hecho alboroto en la mañana — en un segundo comprendió que esperaba que habláramos terminando la cena.

— Lo había olvidado — contesto fingiendo algo de indiferencia.

— Hija estoy orgullosa de ti, así es como debe actuar una prometida, cuidando que de su futuro esposo cumpla con sus deberes — interrumpió mi padre, y yo no pude evitar mirarle con algo de fastidio.

— Papá déjalos, que solo van a hacer algo de tarea — interrumpió Kasumi, yo solo la miré agradecida y me dedique a terminar mi cena en un cómodo silencio.

Después de un rato ambos nos retiramos y caminamos rumbo a mi habitación. Pero al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de mi prometido lo jale de la camisa para llamar su atención.

— ¿Podríamos mejor hablar dentro de tu habitación? — dije en un susurro, asintió mirándome confundido — Es que no quisiera que Nabiki espira nuestra conversación — una vez dentro me senté con la espalda erguida en un pequeño cojín que mi prometido me alcanzó para no sentarme en el suelo. El un poco nervioso abrió la ventana para que la habitación se refrescara un poco antes de sentarse a mi lado mirando distraídamente el cielo oscuro en el exterior.

Se sentía inusual, ya que casi siempre conversábamos en la azotea o en mi habitación.

Suspiré relajándome un poco y a pesar de la falda de mi uniforme cambie mi postura a una mas relajada y me senté con mis piernas extendidas al frente, Ranma hizo lo mismo y pude ver que su rostro que el también se sintió mas cómodo, tanto que comenzó la conversación.

— ¿El tacaño de Ryo solo te invito un café con un pastel? — me miró burlón y yo le dirigí una mirada de molestia.

— Al menos el si me invita algo, yo no recuerdo que me hayas invitado ni un cono de nieve en el parque — le conteste mordaz y le saque la lengua tratando de no burlarme de su cara.

— Además no íbamos a comer, solo necesitábamos conversar… — dije cambiando el tono de la conversación a uno un poco más serio.

— De algo importante… — su cara se volvió seria.

— Importante…— Yo solo asentí.

— A solas… — insistió, yo solo lo mire algo fastidiada.

— A solas…— contesté, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— Te tardaste demasiado en llegar… — dijo pero le estrellé en la cara el cojín que había usado para sentarme.

— No se puede hablar contigo… — dije fingiendo algo de molestia, tomé de nuevo el cojín lanzado y me recosté en el suelo convocándolo tras mi cabeza.

El solo me miró algo ofendido pero en un minuto imitó mi movimiento y se recostó con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Podíamos observar el cielo desde nuestra posición y así lo hicimos por unos escasos minutos, pero la curiosidad venció a mi prometido y preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces? —

— Se irá de Nerima, su padre será trasladado a Hokaido —

— ¡Que Bien! — dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria

— ¡Oye! — indignada por su descaro le di un ligero golpe en las costillas.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué pasó con eso de que ya no me golpearías? —

— Llorón, fue un cariñito… — conteste burlándome de su costado adolorido.

El se sonrojó y después de un cómodo silencio pregunto de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no debe saber Nabiki, ella que tiene que ver en todo este asunto? — preguntó y mi piel se erizó al recordar las palabras de mi amigo.

— Ella aun no lo sabe, y el quiere contarle personalmente, y como ya sabes que ella siempre espía lo que decimos… — suspiré antes de continuar mi relato.

— Tal vez termine el año escolar aquí si logra conseguir un buen lugar para quedarse —le mire de lado, pude ver como palideció.

— Le ofreciste quedarse aquí ¿verdad? — dijo aterrado, y no pude evitar comenzar a reír.

— ¡Claro que no tonto…! eso sería demasiado… enloquecerías de celos… — el solo me miró entre molesto y aliviado con mis palabras

— ¿Celos? ¿Yo? — su orgullo estaba siendo golpeado y comenzaba a protestar pero cambie la conversación.

— ¿Cómo les fue con Shampoo? — traté de ocultar mi molestia-preocupación lo mejor posible, pero no creo haberlo logrado del todo.

— Sin novedad alguna, los rumores son ciertos, ahora es la prometida de Mousse — dijo sonriendo, pero su cara cambio a una de frustración.

— Pero… Ukyo se entero por Shampoo que nos encontró juntos en mi habitación y me abofeteo cientos de veces… aun duele…—

— Y es por eso que estas deprimido… — dije comenzando a ponerme furiosa pero el me interrumpió indignado.

— ¡Es por tu culpa! — lo miré confundida y me levanté un poco del suelo para enfrentarlo.

— ¡¿Mí culpa?! —

— ¡Si, tu culpa! — se levantó alterado abriendo su camisa un poco y señalando el chupetón en su cuello recalcando sus palabras. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante sus palabras y sonrojarse totalmente. Yo miré ofuscada la muda prueba de mi delito antes de que la respiración de Ranma cambiara y más calmado regresara a su posición en el suelo. Yo me sonrojé furiosamente, lo podía sentir en el calor de mi rostro. No entendía absolutamente nada.

— Lo siento… — suspiré demasiado nerviosa me recosté de nuevo y cubrí mi rostro tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza —… yo… no sé que me pasó…— me sentía demasiado avergonzada de mi atrevimiento.

—No, perdóname tu a mí, por… el apretón que te di… ahora sé que es muy doloroso… — escuche la pesadumbre en su voz descubrí mi rostro para verle más confundía aún si es que era posible. El, rojo como su camisa china, hizo un ligero gesto con su mano sobre su pecho al ver la confusión en mi rostro y yo comprendí al instante y reí un poco nerviosa.

— Dolió solo un poco… — estaba tan roja y mis oídos zumbaban.

— Akane yo… — dijo pero lo interrumpí.

— La próxima vez… se que serás más gentil… — le dije, pero la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento hizo que me levantara y huyera a mi habitación. O al menos lo intenté ya que mi prometido me jaló de nuevo para tumbarme a su lado, colocando su brazo entre mi cuerpo y el suelo para evitar que me hiciera daño al caer, yo ahogue un gritito de sorpresa. No sentí daño alguno.

Antes de darme cuenta, sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los míos arrancándome un suspiro de sorpresa. No me había dado cuenta de cuan necesario era ese contacto hasta que recibí su caricia.

— Te extrañé… —murmure en sus labios separándonos un poco, el beso de la mañana parecía tan lejano.

De inmediato le abrace con fuerza y el sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos acariciando mis mejillas, en un segundo nuestro beso se tornó ardiente, tanto que giramos en el suelo un par de veces besándonos hasta que quedé justo encima de su cuerpo. Sus manos se hundieron en mi cuello y sujetando mí nuca movió mi cabeza en el ángulo más cómodo para profundizar nuestro beso.

Gemí complacida, Ranma al fin demostraba haber dejado a tras su miedo a tocarme, y mis manos recorrieron pacientemente su pecho y sus costillas, acariciando y mimando todo a su paso. Un poco más relajada, dejé caer del todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo y él en respuesta colocó sus manos en mi cintura y espalda casi sin tocarme, dando sutiles roces a la tela de mi uniforme, pero lo suficientemente firmes para que pudiera sentirlos en la piel de mi espalda.

Mis manos bajaron un poco más y acaricie su cadera y el final de su espalda. Abrumado rompió el beso para respirar mejor.

— Akane… — gimió por lo bajo y depositó un beso en mi ceja derecha. Sus pequeños mimos y su respiración me indicaban que estaba tan o más ansioso que yo por besarnos de nuevo. Besé su barbilla mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, pero me era imposible, la sensación de la palma de su mano recorriendo la extensión de mi espalda lentamente ocasionó que me estremeciera fuerte y contuviera mi respiración.

— Ranm… — gemí pero el me calló con un beso al mismo tiempo que en un rápido movimiento terminaba el trayecto de su mano y sujetaba con fuerza mi trasero haciéndonos girar de nuevo.

Su peso encima cortó mi respiración, y la falta de aire en mis pulmones estaba empezando a angustiarme, necesitaba romper el beso pero mi prometido no me daba tregua, desesperada empecé a removerme y tratar de empujarlo un poco, pero sin conseguirlo así que en un movimiento desesperado le mordí ligeramente los labios. Se removió algo sorprendido y rompió el beso, logre que girásemos y quedáramos de costado, al fin jadee algo de preciado oxigeno.

— A-aire… — suspiré aliviada.

—Lo sient…— lo interrumpí y le besé de nuevo con ánimos renovados hasta que rompí el beso asustada, mi prometido entusiasmado había logrado subir mi falda y acariciar mi cadera por debajo de la tela redibujando con sus dedos la línea de mi ropa interior. Congelada en mi sitio y con la respiración a mil por hora contenía mis deseos de salir corriendo en pánico.

Sentí como deslizo su mano, bajando por mi muslo y yo intenté atrapar su mano con la mía para que no recorriera caminos prohibidos.

Con un beso en mi cuello me distrajo de su siguiente movimiento. Mi prometido dejó caer su peso sobre mí mientras mordía mi hombro levemente. Gemí fuertemente complacida y angustiada podía sentir claramente sobre mi pierna la hombría de mi prometido, a escasos centímetros de mi mano que inútilmente intentaba alejar su mano de mi ropa interior.

— No… no tan rápido… espera… — dije en un murmullo, y en respuesta la agitada respiración de mi prometido se colocó en mi odio.

— No te asustes… — contesto y yo me estremecí en placenteros escalofríos. No pude evitar reír nerviosa, no estaba asustada, estaba aterrada de que alguien nos descubriera en ese momento.

— La puerta… está abierta… — suspire riendo y sonando demasiado sensual a mi gusto.

— La ventana también… — dijo el recapacitando, su mano abandonó su cálido refugio y yo no pude evitar suspirar aliviada. Me senté de nuevo en el piso aprovechando su distracción pero inmediatamente me abrazó por la espalda, colocando su cabeza junto a la mía, recargando su barbilla sobre mi hombro y sus manos en mi cintura. Distraídamente alisé mi falda mientras disfrutaba en silencio el abrazo de mi prometido.

— No quise asustarte… soy nuevo en esto, es todo… — beso con delicadeza mi mejilla y yo solo suspiré.

— Somos… y no tengo miedo… — ambos reímos — Bueno si un poco nada más …— el silencio era agradable y acogedor pero un estruendo arruinó la magia y asustados nos dirigimos a las escaleras para averiguar que sucedía.

Al fondo de las escaleras estaba Nabiki sujetando su mejilla frente a Kuno, quien al vernos asomados por la puerta de la habitación de mi prometido palideció, tarde un segundo en reaccionar, seguramente nuestro aspecto desalineado seria algo comprometedor y me quede congelada de la impresión.

Al parecer el loco de Kuno la había abofeteado. En la conmoción habían tirado el florero de la mesita del pasillo, donde tenemos el teléfono.

— Te lo dije Kuno, cariño, los dos estaban en la habitación de Ranma…— dijo mientras le daba la espalda al Kendoista y subía a encerrarse en su habitación sin mirarnos siquiera. Ranma salió y bajó lentamente las escaleras parándose justo frente a él colocándose en pose de combate.

— Siento haberlos interrumpido… Ranma… Akane… con permiso… — dijo algo sonrojado Kuno y yo me sonrojé hasta los pies.

Kasumi entro al pasillo mientras Kuno salía observando el desastre.

— Oh dios, Ranma deja de jugar en el pasillo es peligroso… — pude ver que mi prometido se sobresalto pero no me interesaba, salí hecha una furia rumbo a la habitación de mi hermana y sin tocar la puerta me metí en ella.

— Ella estaba sentada, sujetando su mejilla enrojecida y con la mirada furiosa viendo mi intromisión.

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? ¿Qué le dijiste a Kuno? — contenía lo más posible mi molestia, conocía de sobra a mi hermana y si quería obtener respuestas debía mantener la cabeza fría. Después de convivir con ella tan cercanamente estos últimos días, aprendí algo de su manera de calcular y analizar las situaciones para poner las cosas a mi favor.

— Vaya, vaya hermanita ¿Que no estábamos de acuerdo en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? — su tono era irónico pero no me dejaría arrastrar por sus provocaciones nunca más.

— ¿Que le dijiste a Kuno? — insistí, ella solo entorno los ojos al ver que pasaba de su provocación.

— Vaya, antes era divertido, cuando te enojabas por cualquier cosa… — bufó molesta.

— Contesta —

— ¡La verdad, solo la verdad! — contesto molesta, yo me sobresalte pero lo oculté lo más posible.

— Le dije a Kuno que llevabas mucho tiempo a solas con tu prometido en su habitación y que habían pedido que no los molestáramos… — su sonrisa ladina me enfureció pero me contuve.

— ¡Ya basta Nabiki, que demonios te hice para que me estés atacando de esa manera, crees que soy ciega o no me doy cuenta de las cosas, habla claro de una vez, que hice para enfurecerte tanto— ella me miró curiosa, tal vez nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

— Yo no hice nada, el estúpido Kuno saco sus propias conclusiones… — insistió con su papel pero no me dejé arrastrar por su juego.

—Déjate de boberías y habla de una vez, deja de ser tan infantil… — dije fríamente y ella explotó, se puso de pie y azotó su silla al suelo.

— ¡Como te atreves a llamarme infantil…! —

— Eres más grande que yo y a pesar de ello no quieres admitir que estas furiosa conmigo porque estas celosa…— dije con tranquilidad mi hermana impactada con mis palabras dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Celosa! — grito furiosa.

— De Ryo y de mí — afirme ella se quedó muda de la impresión.

— déjame esas cosas a mí que soy una niña boba, temperamental y sin una pizca de autoestima… — suspiré algo más calmada pude notar que su rostro de mi hermana palideció.

— Akane… —

— Nabiki estás perdiendo el toque… si pusieras más atención te darías cuenta de que Ranma y yo ahora estamos juntos… — salí de su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta pude ver como su rostro se descomponía al analizar mis palabras.

* * *

Hola gente estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo capítulo, a pesar de los problemas de conectividad y que cambiaré de compañía de internet espero continuar con buen ritmo para mis entregas, esta por lo pronto es algo larga para compensar un poco mi ausencia. Espero verlos pronto y gracias por sus mensajes, me doy cuenta de que en realidad disfrutan mi historia y me motivan a continuar, gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto :D


	14. Detalle de Amor

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otra entrega, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, por ustedes me esfuerzo para sacar capitulo a capitulo. Disfruten.

* * *

Advertencia:

Lemon inminente. Comillas y puntos suspensivos… de ahora en adelante esto se pone con mas líneas recalcando que si no les gusta estas escenas pues tendrán que saltárselas o dejar de leer XD jajaja.

Nuestros chicos están madurando así que de ahora en adelante nuestros chicos tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y habrán situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M no fue de a gratis así que sobre aviso no hay engaño) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, esperando no caer en lo vulgar… pero yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta el lemon jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda, para tampoco quitarle la sorpresa de la situación en la historia.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).

* * *

CAPITULO 14

**Detalle de Amor.**

Camine dentro de mi cuarto temblando de nerviosismo por la discusión con mi hermana Nabiki, a penas y me sentí en la protectora atmósfera de mi habitación me arrepentí de haber sido tan dura con ella. De fondo escuche las voces de Ranma y Kasumi afuera de la puerta de mí recamara casi al instante en que la cerré tras de mí.

— Por favor Ranma, déjame hablar con ella primero, te llamaré cuando salga de su habitación— dijo mi hermana e inmediatamente escuché que dio unos toques a mi puerta.

— Adelante… — suspire cansada y preparándome para una reprimenda por parte de mi hermana mayor. A veces odiaba el hecho de no tener ni un segundo de privacidad en esta casa.

Kasumi entro con pasos delicados y se acomodó sentándose en la silla de mi escritorio, yo me acomodé y me senté en mi cama, ambas nos miramos unos segundos antes de que la delicada mano de mi hermana mayor colocara sobre el escritorio una fotografía. Yo me acerqué algo intrigada por saber que contenía y la tomé con dedos temblorosos de la superficie, podía sentir un mal presentimiento.

Al mirar la imagen me quedé desconcertada por completo, en ella aparecíamos Ryo y yo, era una fotografía de hacía un par de horas, a las afueras de los vestidores del colegio. En ella Ryo me tomaba fuertemente de los hombros y yo lo miraba atentamente. A mi mente llegó el recuerdo del estruendo de la puerta golpeándose el cual nos interrumpió en nuestra conversación. Seguramente el ruido lo había provocado Sasuke, el fiel sirviente de Kuno, al tratar de huir de ahí después de habernos tomado la fotografía.

¿Qué cómo podía asegurarlo? La impresión de las fotografías que siempre cargaba Kuno con él nunca tenía el sello de alguna tienda de revelado, con sus recursos la familia Kuno seguramente contaba con una sala de revelado privada.

— La encontré tirada en el pasillo, cuando levantaba los pedazos de cristal del florero… me pregunto si podremos pedirle a la familia Kuno que nos reponga el daño, era mi florero favorito — dijo distraídamente mi hermana sin perder su sonrisa amable y misteriosa.

— Ahora entiendo porque Nabiki estaba furiosa… pero no entiendo porque Kuno se atrevería a abofetearla… estaba muy desconcertada cuando entre a su habitación… ¡Ay Kasumi! Y yo todavía llego y le hecho bronca por su mal carácter conmigo… — sentí como mis ojos se empañaban, ahora está sumamente arrepentida de mis palabras.

— Pero todo lo que le dijiste es verdad, hable con ella cuando llegó del colegio y le dije que estuviera tranquila, que tu solo tenías ojos para Ranma… pero le cuesta creerme está demasiado celosa aunque no quiera admitirlo — mi hermana me miró con un gesto de comprensión y sonrió cuando yo no protesté en ningún momento para negar que estaba interesada en mi prometido.

— Todo esto está mal Kasumi… ¿Porque esta tan celosa de mi…? Soy fea, marimacho, pecho plano no se cocinar… en cambio ella…— enumeraba con los dedos de mi mano mis defectos hasta que ella sujeto mis manos y con una risa nerviosa me advirtió que no debería hablar así de mi misma.

— Pero todo el mundo te quiere mucho hermanita, eres muy dulce amable y dispuesta ayudar siempre a los demás…—

— Kasumi… Ryo y Nabiki se conocieron antes, tenían citas antes, no entiendo porque ahora que sospecha que tiene algo de interés en mí, sienta que yo sería algún tipo de competencia…— me sonrojé, nunca pensé en hablar de estas cosas con mi hermana mayor.

—Akane, Akane… la verdad es que todos y cada uno de los conflictos que suceden en nuestra vida diaria tienen relación contigo o Ranma, y no te dejaré olvidar que a quien persiguen cientos de chicos en el colegio es a ti, y qué decir de los centenares de duelos que tenías que luchar todas las mañanas de aquellos chicos que buscaban una cita contigo… no puedes culpar a Nabiki de que se sienta un poco superada… — yo no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente, y más al recordar el aumento significativo de las cartas de amor en mi casillero. Me desplome turbada sobre mi cama y me cubrí el rostro con mi brazo, me sentía demasiado avergonzada de mi por no haber notado la creciente molestia de Nabiki.

Al acercarme cada día más a Ryo y fortalecer nuestra amistad, le hacía daño sin darme cuenta a mi hermana.

— Kasumi… Nabiki debe hablar cuanto antes con Ryo… antes de que sea demasiado tarde — la partida de mi amigo casi era un hecho, y ella debía de aclarar sus sentimientos y decirle antes de que se marchara.

— Akane, no te pongas así, estoy segura de que las cosas se arreglaran rápidamente, solo espero que tu y Nabiki decidan hacer las paces lo más pronto posible… —

— Claro que si Kasumi, no te preocupes, trataré de arreglar el mal entendido lo más pronto posible…— le dije poniéndome de pie al ver que ella hacía lo mismo para abandonar mi habitación.

— Bueno… será mejor que te vayas a dar un baño y te cambies, porque Ranma está demasiado ansioso esperando hablar contigo, y tu ni tiempo has tenido de cambiarte el uniforme… —

— Kasumi… —

— ¿Si? —

— Muchas gracias, espero no darte más problemas… — ella me miró sonriente y me toco el hombro.

— Para eso estamos las hermanas mayores, no te preocupes… bueno será mejor que me vaya a descansar… —

— Gracias… — me despedí de ella y me preparé para darme un baño.

* * *

Cuando terminé mi baño y regresé a mi habitación una silueta conocida en medio de la oscuridad me sobresalto, no esperaba verlo ahí, de pie frente a mi escritorio.

— ¿Ranma? — pregunté un poco asustada, el jamás irrumpía en mi habitación sin pedir permiso para entrar, aunque ahora tal vez debía aclarar con él que nuestro cambio de relación no borraría nuestro respeto a la intimidad del otro. Encendí la luz intrigada, no entendía porque él estaba a oscuras. Podía sentir mi corazón en la boca, me sentía inusual mente vulnerable sin mi pijama de siempre, la playera holgada y mis pantaloncillos deportivos se sentían demasiado cortos y provocativos en esta situación.

— Tardaste horas… — dijo sin voltear a mirarme, el miraba el cielo desde mi ventana y yo solo suspiré nerviosa, empezaba a extrañar a ese Ranma tímido del cual nunca tenía que preocuparme de sus intensiones. Por si acaso cerré la puerta con llave a mis espaldas.

— Necesitaba pensar un poco — contesté mientras me acercaba a su lado para mirar lo que el miraba por la ventana —pensé que ya estarías durmiendo, hoy fue un día demasiado largo… —

— Estaba preocupado, Kasumi y yo escuchamos tu discusión con Nabiki… dejaste la puerta abierta y no lo pudimos evitar… — me dijo algo avergonzado mi prometido girándose a verme y recargando su peso sobre el escritorio, recorrió mi atuendo con su mirada, pude verlo en sus ojos.

—Este… ¿Cómo … ¿Cómo es-tás? — preguntó en un tímido murmullo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara sin problemas. Por kami-sama eso si que era extraño, casi me da un infarto.

—C-reo que bi-en, supongo… — me sentí superada por la emoción, era la primera vez que Ranma me preguntaba directamente como me sentía.

— Menos mal, estaba solo…. estaba un poco preocupado… — El suspiró aliviado, y se relajó un poco.

Un silencio incomodo inundó mi habitación y ambos en silencio miramos en varias direcciones buscando una salida a esta situación tan fuera de lo común.

— Diablos, Hasekura lo hace ver tan fácil… — le escuché decir en un murmullo y yo me desconcerté.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—A que comparado con Ryo soy una piedra sin una remota idea de cómo conversar con mi prometida — su ceño se marcaba y sus palabras eran mencionadas con una molestia palpable, pero yo tenía la seguridad que era molestia con el mismo. Yo sonreí al comprender lo que me decía y riendo alegremente me acerque un poco a él.

— Hacerme reír es la forma más fácil para romper el hielo, y lo has logrado, vas por buen camino…— coloque mis artículos de baño en su sitio y me giré a verle nuevamente. La molestia había abandonado su rostro.

— Usualmente evito conversar demasiado contigo… ¿Sabes por qué? — su mirada llena de un brillo extraño y una terrible curiosidad, esperaba expectante la revelación de un oscuro secreto que siempre erosionaba nuestra relación. Caminé hasta estar de frente a él.

— Generalmente todo lo que dices o digo termina en algún mal entendido, y terminamos enfureciendo cualquiera de los dos… — pude ver que asintió admitiendo que eran ciertas mis palabras — la verdad me entristece mucho discutir contigo… por eso evito cualquier discusión posible… y creo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a abrirme contigo… — una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y me dirigió una mirada especial, llena de emoción.

— Akane ¿Crees que algún día podamos ser… más cercanos…? ¿Compartir nuestros problemas?— me contagié de su sonrisa y me acerqué hasta colocar mis manos sobre las suyas, estas tomaban firmemente el borde del escritorio a sus costados. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo a una distancia inusual y él se sorprendió de mi cercanía pero no intentó alejarse, estaba relajado y conservaba su sonrisa.

— Ya somos más cercanos, ya no temes que me acerque a ti… míranos… — suspiré, el acercó un poco su rostro al mío, su cálida respiración acariciaba mi rostro, pero a pesar de eso no deje de prestar atención a su mirada.

— Pero… aún el nerviosismo no se va del todo… — dijo y yo sonreí complacida, en el fondo deseaba que nunca desapareciera ese nerviosismo por estar tan cerca. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos hasta que el liberó una de sus manos de mi agarre y en un movimiento lento tomó algo del escritorio y lo colocó en mis manos.

— Yo… necesitaba hablar contigo… de esto… —lo que tenía en mis manos era la fotografía de Ryo y mía, había olvidado quitarla de encima de mi escritorio. Un nerviosismo extraño se apoderó de mí.

—¡Noooo! ¡No-oo es lo que parece Ranma! — me angustié y eso se podía escuchar en mi tono de voz.

—¿Qué pasa en esta fotografía…? — su rostro era serio y sentí un enorme hueco en mi estomago.

— Ranma yo… no es lo que parece… —

— Akane… un día me vas a matar de angustia… — dijo agachando la mirada y yo me sobresalté ¿Se sentía angustiado? Sin pensar lo sujeté de los brazos y lo sacudí para atraer su atención, el levantó la mirada y me observo directamente a los ojos.

— No es lo que parece… Ranma yo… — mi preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, creo que ahora podía sentir como se sentía mi prometido cuando algún foto montaje de Kodachi llegaba a caer a mis manos.

— Nunca he buscado presionarte de ninguna forma, pero creo que me estas obligando a tomar medidas extremas…eres mi prometida y te dije que no pienso perderte de nuevo… y yo nunca pierdo… — yo me sobresalté Ranma sonaba realmente siniestro. Lo solté alarmada, y retrocedí unos pasos pero mis talones chocaron contra la parte baja de mi cama, en ese momento me arrepentí profundamente de haber puesto seguro a la puerta de mi habitación, había cortado cualquier ruta de escape.

En un instante el alcanzó mi mano izquierda y tiró de ella para acercarme de nuevo a él y atraparme en un abrazo demasiado fuerte. Cerré los ojos y me estremecí de pies a cabeza entre sus brazos, pero después de unos segundos de solo sentir su respiración acelerada en mi rostro me atreví a mirarle de nuevo.

— A que le tienes miedo Akane, estas temblando… — dijo algo serio mi prometido.

— Yo no tengo miedo… — no sé porque contesté eso, cuando en realidad estaba aterrada, siempre que sentía que ambos dábamos un paso hacia adelante en nuestra relación siempre pasaba algún mal entendido que lo arruinaba todo, estaba asustada y estaba segura que él podía verlo en mi mirada. Tenía un terror angustiante de que volviéramos a pelear como chiquillos y que dejáramos de hablarnos o peor aun comenzáramos a odiarnos.

— Yo si tengo miedo… —interrumpió mis pensamientos y yo me estremecí de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — pregunté incrédula saliendo de mi incertidumbre ante el comportamiento de mi prometido, suspiré y pude sentir que la calma regresaba a mi cuerpo.

— De perderte… tengo miedo porque aún no se qué es lo que sientes por mi… — su voz se iba opacando poco a poco, y se acercó de nuevo a mis labios rozándolos delicadamente con los suyos.

Realmente era una insensible, mi prometido había puesto su corazón en mis manos y me había dicho que quería ser mi enamorado pero yo no le había dicho que era lo que sentía por él.

Hasta ahora solo le había dicho un "te quiero" pero en ningún momento le aclaré mis sentimientos recién descubiertos. En un instante me desmorone en sus brazos, esté había sido un largo día lleno de sube y bajas emocionales para mí.

En segundos comencé a llorar mientras le besaba con delicadeza y esmero. El se estremeció conmigo e intentó separar nuestros labios para hablar, pero no se lo permití. Lo abracé con fuerza nuevamente y cuando creí que la calma había regresado a su cuerpo, me separé para mirarle a los ojos.

— Te amo… — dije en un susurro y le volví a besar con dulzura y paciencia. Pude sentir en mis labios como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo se había quedado estático un momento antes de responder con emoción a mi beso. Me alejó rápidamente de su cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas sin hacer estruendo en el suelo abrazándome por la cintura, jalandome con su peso hacia abajo y obligándome a tomar asiento en mi cama. Estaba completamente sorprendida y confundida con su movimiento, podía sentir su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho como si intentara escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, después de un minuto que me pareció eterno se movió, alejándose un poco de mí y me dirigió una mirada misteriosa antes de tomar mi mano izquierda y colocar en ella un pequeño objeto que hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción en mi pecho.

Ahí estaba en mi mano una delicada argolla, enlazada en una fina cadena de metal, la argolla era sencilla sin detalles ni piedras preciosas. Yo lo miré impactada sin entender.

— La llevo conmigo hace algunos días… cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que sentía realmente, buscando el momento indicado para dártela… la pondría en tu dedo si supiera que eso no te traería más problemas de los que ya tenemos… — una mezcla de emoción y pánico me empezó a invadir, ahora entendía lo de su frase de "medidas extremas".

Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos y empecé a sentir que el aire era poco dentro de esas cuatro paredes. ¿A caso pensaba pedirme matrimonio?

— Akane, se mi prometida…— dijo casi en un susurro y su rostro rojo como el ocaso me miraba, casi podía adivinar que no estaba respirando así como yo aguantaba mi respiración.

— Pero… ya somos prometidos…¿No?— contesté algo confundida ¿Lo que tenía en mis manos sería algún tipo de anillo de compromiso?

— Primero lo decidió nuestra familia… y si aceptas, sería una decisión de nosotros… —

— Ranma… yo… —

— Úsala, cuando creas poder decirle a todos que eres mi prometida, cuando realmente me gane ese derecho y ya no tengas dudas en tu corazón — yo sonreí conmovida mientras me traicionaban algunas lagrimas de emoción.

— Esta bien Ranma… pero con una condición… —

— ¿Cuál? — su mirada lucía preocupada, pero no daría un paso atrás en mi decisión.

— Por favor, primero… se mi novio… me gustas… —me sonrojé hasta sentir que casi podía desmayar del calor que sentía en mi cuerpo. Ranma me miró primero incrédulo y después sonrió al comprender que había hecho pedazos mi orgullo para confesarme por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Se levantó mientras reflexionaba mis palabras y lentamente tomo asiento a mi lado ante mi expectante mirada.

—Te presento a Akane Tendo, mi novia… umm suena bien, muy bien creo yo… — bromeo y yo solo le miré fingiendo molestia.

— Todavía no aceptas… — el no contestó me dio un beso rápido y suave en los labios.

— ¿Qué decides? — insistí en un murmullo y el volvió a besarme, un poco más lentamente.

— Raaaanmaaaaaa… — empezaba a molestarme la falta de una respuesta de su parte y dije en un medio gruñido de molestia su nombre. En respuesta puso su mano en mi hombro y me empujó lentamente hasta recostarnos en mi cama. Me besó una vez más delicadamente antes de contestar.

— Akane mi prometida… sigue sonando mil veces mejor… —su mirada se fijó en la mía y giré los ojos ante sus palabras, era increíble lo cabeza dura que podíamos llegar a ser ambos.

— ¿A caso quieres saltarte nuestro noviazgo "cariño"…? — dije empezando a molestarme, casi podía sentir como mi parpado derecho comenzaba a temblar nerviosamente. La mano de mi prometido en mi cuello se estremeció con el tono de mis palabras pero no cedió un milímetro y continuó con sus caricias. En un ataque desesperado esquivo mi mirada y como un intruso se colocó entre mi hombro y mi oreja para besar delicadamente mi cuello.

— Oh, no, eso no te funcionará de nuevo Ranma Saotome — dije en un susurro, menos mal que él no sabía que aunque lo estaba negando, el cuello definitivamente era mi punto débil. Me acarició con sus labios con dedicación y esmero, tratando de convencerme. Cuando al fin su boca llegó a mi oído me habló en un tono suave y conciliador.

— Si dices que si a ser mi prometida…mañana temprano yo se lo diré a toda la familia y tu solo tendrás que asentir y decir que es verdad… — ¡Santo Dios! Eso sí que era música para mis oídos.

— ¡¿Tu les explicaras todo?! — dije sorprendida y emocionada apartándolo de mi.

— Yo les diré que ahora somos prometidos porque me aceptaste… — afirmo mientras me miraba profundamente, podía notar su creciente nerviosismo. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos totalmente impactada por sus palabras, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¡Madre Santa¡ Esto es demasiado irreal, no no no no… Un momento… ¿Voy a morir verdad? ¡Voy a morir y aun no me lo dicen! — lo mire desconfiada, a él solo se le escurrió una gota de sudor en la frente.

— Boba marimacho… no entiendes nada… — me miró dolido.

— ¡Boba Marimacho! ¡Por Dios! Menos mal, pensé que no eras tú — contesté aliviada antes de abrazarlo, el solo se dejó envolver en mis brazos, confundido y algo desconfiado.

— Eres un buen negociante después de todo amor… acepto… — respondí en un susurro antes de ser atacada ferozmente por su boca otra vez.

* * *

Desperté un poco sobresaltada con el sonido de mi despertador, y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la conversación que Ranma y yo habíamos tenido anoche, la cual se antojaba como un sueño lejano creado por mi subconsciente.

Un sueño muy placentero.

Me giré en mi cama y al hundir mi rostro en mi almohada el aroma de la loción de baño que usa mi prometido invadió mis sentidos. Aun recordaba cuando la elegí una navidad y le agradó tanto, que continuó usándola aún después de que la que le había obsequiado hacía tiempo que se había terminado. Aspiré con nostalgia, solo hacía unas horas estuvimos en esta cama durante algún tiempo abrazados en silencio, intentando calmar nuestra respiración después de besarnos y acostumbrarnos a nuestro calor.

Me hundí entre mis mantas, sonrojada en extremo, buscando a tientas la delgada cadena de metal en mi cuello y ahí estaba, justo donde la había colocado mí prometido después de besarnos apasionadamente hasta que hicimos conciencia de que mi hermana estaba del otro lado del muro y que probablemente nos podría llegar a escuchar. Si hasta se había atrevido a meter mano por debajo de mi blusa y mientras yo le acariciaba a mis anchas dejando en el olvido todo los nervios y el pudor.

— Prometidos… — suspiré emocionada antes de levantarme y llevar a cabo mi primer detalle de amor hacía mi amado.

* * *

Desperté lentamente en medio de un agradable cosquilleo en mi rostro, y una deliciosa sensación de humedad en mis labios, esa recién descubierta, la del sabor de los besos de mi prometida. La familiar fragancia de su cabello acariciaba delicadamente mi olfato, sus manos pequeñas y recatadas como siempre, se limitaban a acariciar mi cuello y hombro, como si temiera tocarme. Fingí estar dormido un poco más para sentir libremente los mimos de mi prometida.

— Despierta dormilón… — dijo cerca de mi cara mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con una de sus manos, fingí sonreír en sueños y me negué a abrir los ojos. Pude escuchar como ella suspiraba algo frustrada por no lograr despertarme.

De un momento a otro recibí otra caricia, pero esta vez sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel de mi pecho, y fingí no darme por enterado aunque mi corazón latió desbocado.

— ¿Ahora te finges dormido para no ir a la escuela? — río en voz tenue mientras con un dedo abría otro botón de mi pijama. No pude evitar estremecerme, y más al despertar del todo y darme cuenta de que ella se acercaba con más confianza a mi cuerpo, como si empezara a tomarle gusto a nuestra cercanía. Que rápido han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros.

Opté por abrir mis ojos y convencerla de que bajaría en un momento, pero sus labios se aventuraron a besar el comienzo de mi abdomen y creí enloquecer. ¿Qué había hecho yo para ser agredido tan placenteramente y obligado a gemir sin inhibiciones?

— A-akaneeeee… — gemí ahogada mente y en respuesta solo escuché la melodiosa risa de mi prometida. Me levanté sumamente avergonzado por el tono de mi voz y en un rápido movimiento enredé mis mantas para cubrir mi excitación. Aun no podía creer como ella con solo tocarme de la manera más inocente podía descontrolar mis hormonas. Ni la empalagosa de Shampoo metiéndose desnuda a la bañera conmigo tenía ese efecto tan instantáneo en mi cuerpo.

— Creí que nunca despertarías… ya empezaba a preocuparme… — la miré abochornado y con mi respiración a tope. Ella me dirigía esa mirada misteriosa, mezcla de emoción y picardía propias de quien acababa de cometer una fechoría.

— Tienes el sueño taaaan pesado… que me divertí contigo a mis anchas y tú ni por enterado… —terminó la frase en un susurro y yo prácticamente gemí.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?— trague duro mientras observaba mi pijama abierta hasta la mitad. Mi sonrojo llego a niveles alarmantes, lo pude sentir en el calor que irradiaban mis orejas.

Ella hizo un gesto chistoso y saco su lengua antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación — Que ingenuo eres, claro que no hice nada… y mejor date prisa que se nos hace tardeeeee — gritó la última frase desde la puerta de mi habitación y yo solo me desplome aliviado en mi cama. Bueno solo un segundo porque en ese instante recordé nuestra conversación de la noche anterior y me levanté ansioso. Algo conmocionado corrí al baño y me aliste lo más pronto posible, aún tenía presente mi promesa de hablar con la familia, me arreglé tan rápido, que cuando me senté a la mesa apenas se acomodaba mi madre en su puesto con su taza de té favorita.

— Hijo, buenos días, es temprano... — todos me miraron sorprendidos sobre todo porque estaba agitado con mi carrera por llegar temprano a la mesa a desayunar.

— Buenos días... — mi corazón latía sin control y mis manos temblaban de nerviosismo.

Akane entro un momento después con parte del desayuno y con paciencia lo acomodo en la mesa, bajo mi atenta mirada, al final se coloco en su puesto y antes de comenzar a desayunar se giro a verme y me dedico una sonrisa.

Mamá nos miro sonriendo, feliz por desayunar en familia, el señor Tendo suspiraba agradecido por la calma matutina y mi padre... bueno ya saben, a él no le importa otra cosa que no sea llenar la barriga.

Con toda mi voluntad intente comer para reducir mi nerviosismo, ayer le había prometido a Akane que le diría todos que ella había aceptado ser mi prometida y mientras más pronto resolviera la situación mejor. La única que faltaba a la mesa era Nabiki, desgraciadamente ella siempre me hacía pasar malos ratos incluso hoy por no estar presente.

— Buenos días familia — se acerco al fin y se sentó en su sitio. Pude notar que lucía cansada y con los ojos algo hinchados seguramente se había pasado la noche llorando. Nabiki deprimida… era lo más extraño y bizarro que había visto en toda mi vida. Me gire a ver a mi prometida y pude notar que apretó los puños en preocupación.

Todos notamos el desanimo en la mediana de las hermanas pero no quisimos incomodarla. Bueno más bien yo tenía mis propios problemas en ese momento. Tomé aire fuertemente y me concentré lo más posible para no tartamudear, era ahora o nunca, si volvía a dudar, podría olvidarme para siempre de Akane, jamás me perdonaría el romper mi promesa y nunca volveríamos a estar juntos.

— Oigan todos, tengo algo que decirles… — dije, pero a pesar de que lo intenté mi voz sonó nerviosa y en un volumen demasiado alto. Inmediatamente tuve la atención de todos.

Todos me miraban intrigados.

Papá mascaba escandalosamente sin quitarme la vista de encima.

El señor Tendo me miraba preocupado con una cara de "¿Que rompieron esta vez?".

Mamá me miraba emocionada y expectante.

Kasumi me sonreía, pero pude ver un gesto microscópico de sorpresa.

Nabiki me miraba con aburrimiento.

— Este…. Yooo…. — Akane me miraba expectante e ilusionada y mi nerviosismo se iba multiplicando a niveles estratosféricos.

— Más bien… nosotros… — sudaba tanto que sentía empapada mi camisa interior.

— Akane y yo…. Ahora…— Akane se giró a verme y me dirigió una miraba de apoyo, yo solo me estremecí de nuevo.

— Quería decirles que… — ya seguramente estaba más pálido que la blanca cabellera de la momia Cologne y las malditas palabras no salían de mi boca. Solo eran una simple frase "Desde hoy Akane y yo somos prometidos por que así lo decidimos"

— ¡Ah! Ranma por favor, habla ya o déjanos desayunar… — exclamo desesperada Nabiki y el pánico me invadió al ver la cara de mi prometida ensombrecerse, casi podía adivinar que estaba pensando que como siempre no sería capaz de aceptar ante los demás lo que siento por ella.

Soy un hombre de acciones y mi capacidad de lenguaje está muy por debajo los niveles normales de un ser humano promedio, por lo tanto y en medio de mi desesperación ante la posible pérdida de la chica a la que realmente amo en un acto desesperado tome por las mejillas a mi prometida y le plantee un beso en los labios frente a toda la familia.

* * *

Los monosílabos de Ranma me rompían el corazón, el tenía razón, su capacidad de comunicar sus sentimientos eran parecidos a los de una roca en medio de la playa. Podía ver su cara de pánico y casi estaba convencida de que no tendría el valor para cumplir su promesa.

Bueno eso creí. Hasta ese instante.

Los labios de Ranma me besaron de una manera tosca debido a su nerviosismo y yo con el corazón en la garganta solo pude mirarlo asustada por su estúpida reacción. ¿A quién se le ocurre besarme para comunicarles a todos en la familia que estamos juntos ahora?

A quien engaño, solo se le ocurriría a mi estúpido e impulsivo prometido.

Cerré los ojos y suspire aliviada cuando su corto beso termino, lo había conseguido, a su manera, pero lo había conseguido, con las mejillas encendidas y sonriendo me giré a ver a mi familia. Levanté la cámara instantánea de mi hermana y les tome una foto a todos.

— Ah… Si, con esto estoy casi segura que seré capaz de pagar mis estudios universitarios… — dije sonriendo y Ranma conmocionado se fue de espaldas.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamo Kasumi y yo reí por ver sus caras.

— Felicidades Akane… — dijo la señora Nodoka recuperándose de la impresión y juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

— Gracias tía Nodoka — sonreí al mismo tiempo mi padre y el señor Genma lloraban incrédulos mientras balbuceaban que ahora si las escuelas se unirían.

— Akane, Akane… hubieras usado la cámara de película… pero bueno de todos modos estoy orgullosa de ti… has aprendido bien… — Nabiki sonreía ampliamente.

— Tenemos que organizar una boda y los preparativos…. — dijeron mi padre y mi tío pero una espeluznante aura de combate hizo que todos miráramos asustados en dirección de Ranma.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el comedor y yo preocupada vi a mi prometido de pie con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Le iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero hablo en un tono escalofriante.

— Akane es mi prometida…. Ella decidirá la fecha, hora y lugar de la boda. Nadie más, está claro…— un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y estoy segura que todos lo sentimos. Todos conmocionados afirmamos con la cabeza y unos segundos después mi prometido se desplomaba en su sitio ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo e irradiando un aura rojiza a través de sus mejillas.

— Así que después de todo si tienes carácter cuñadito… que guardadito te lo tenías… — comentó Nabiki antes de que toda la familia se dejara llevar por la emoción y comenzara a hacerme preguntas indiscretas.

* * *

Era increíble, lo había conseguido, justo cuando pensé que mi pequeño mundo desaparecería y que tal vez me hubiera hecho Zepuku después del rechazo de mi querida Akane, lo logré, cumplí mi promesa. Ahora caminaba enajenado y tan fuera de mi mismo que por mi seguridad camine por la acera en lugar de caminar por la cerca ya que no estaba para nada concentrado. Tanto que sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la entrada del Furinkan.

Frente a mí, como a un metro de distancia, podía ver como mi prometida caminaba sonriente, tarareando una tonada mientras caminaba con un inusual contoneo de caderas, discreto, pero que yo siempre he sentido que a pesar de no ser provocativo es absolutamente fascinante. La observe emocionado, irradiaba una especie de aura de candidez, coquetería y felicidad que sumado a su nueva manera de desenvolverse y de maquillarse la hacían verse preocupantemente más hermosa si eso era posible.

Por todos los cielos, si que era sexy. Y lo más peligroso de todo es que ahora ya era consciente de ello. Bueno tal vez era el hecho de que definitivamente yo estaba más frito de amor que un takoyaki, y que ahora el solo verla tomar un vaso con agua era suficiente para arder en deseos de besarle hasta que me doliera la boca. Definitivamente estoy perdidamente enamorado… tanto que había tenido el valor de besarla en el comedor frente a todos.

De pronto detuvo sus pasos y se giró, me dirigió una mirada dulce y brillante. Volviendo algunos pasos se acerco a mí y yo me detuve al terminar de recorrer la distancia que nos separaba. Le sonreí embelesado y ella se sonrojó al instante.

Sin pensar demasiado y emocionado con nuestro avance, le tomé de las manos su portafolio sin dejar de regalarle una caricia a sus delicadas manos lo que le provocó un estremecimiento.

— Ve… te espero arriba — le dije y ella radiante de felicidad salió corriendo directa a enfrentar a su séquito de admiradores dispuestos a retarla por una cita con ella.

Esa definitivamente era la autentica Akane, la artista marcial de la cual me enamore perdidamente.

* * *

Caminé hasta él en la hora del almuerzo y coloqué frente a él un contenedor con su almuerzo sorpresa. Había dudado en prepararlo, pero no quería quedarme atrás, Ranma había tenido el valor de decirles a todos que estamos juntos y yo también quería hacer mi propia lucha. El se estremeció por completo al ver mi acción, me imagino que sus instintos de artista marcial le advirtieron de un peligro inminente. No pude evitar sonreír, y más al aceptarme a mi misma el hecho de que me daba cierto gusto extraño ponerle en aprietos.

— A-kane… — tartamudeo y tragó duro, pero no le dejé continuar.

— Ranma toma… almorzaré con Yuka y Sayuri… no dejes de ver la nota que hay dentro….— le dije y le guiñe un ojo antes de darme la vuelta para salir con mis amigas que me esperaban en la puerta. Antes de abandonar el salón le miré discretamente y sonreí al ver su gesto sepulcral al mirar frente a él su almuerzo preparado por mí.

* * *

Yo miré con horror el contenedor de mi almuerzo, me sentía a punto de pagar una condena de Karma por todas las veces que llame fea a mi prometida.

—Saotome, eres un mal nacido con suerte, mira que la bella Akane te prepare el almuerzo con tanto cariño… aunque…— dijo Hiroshi antes de codearme las costillas muerto de la envidia.

Daisuke golpeo mi hombro en apoyo y Hiroshi suspiró.

— Se fuerte hombre, yo se que tienes estomago de hierro… — comentó Hiroshi.

— Cómelo todo, no hagas sufrir a Akane… — agregó mi amigo antes de burlarse de mi suerte.

— Mejor me voy a almorzar… no quiero ver esto…. — Hiroshi hizo un gesto dramático pero sé que se fue burlando de mi. Me quede solo frente a tan temible caja de pandora antes de recordar la última frase que me dijo mi prometida.

_"No dejes de ver la nota que hay dentro"_

Presuroso desenvolví el recipiente y pude notar una hoja doblada sobre la tapa. La desdoble algo ansioso, tal vez sus palabras me dieran el valor necesario para exponer a mi pobre estomago a mi inminente intoxicación.

_Querido Ranma:_

_Sé que en este momento estas mirando horrorizado el contenedor de comida que te acabo de entregar, pero antes que intentes deshacerte de él debes saber algo importante._

_Cumpliste tu promesa y estoy realmente feliz. Te amo y soy feliz de ser tu prometida. Por eso te preparé mi primer almuerzo con todo mi cariño para demostrarte que yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo por ganarme el derecho a ser tu prometida._

_Con todo mi cariño Akane._

_P.D. La otra mitad la preparó Kasumi así que no pasaras hambre._

Al final había un pequeño dibujo de un corazón.

No pude evitar conmoverme por su nota, era la primera nota de amor que me escribía mi prometida. La tomé con cuidado y la coloque dentro de mi libro de matemáticas, más tarde la uniría a mi pequeña colección de obsequios entregados por ella.

Miré a todos lados y pude ver las caras de mis compañeros compadeciendo mi situación y Ukyo algo molesta solo giró el rostro para ignorar mi suerte. Con algo de temor levanté la tapa y cuando miré el contenido mi corazón dio un vuelco.

La mitad del contenedor tenía unas bolas de arroz preparadas por Kasumi, pescado frito y demás… pero la otra mitad se podía notar a simple vista que tenía el toque de Akane, para mi absoluta sorpresa ella tenía razón, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo. Había unos trozos de manzana y pera en cubos, cortados algo descuidadamente, cubiertos de yogurt de fresa. También había un emparedado grande con lechuga, tomate y una rebanada de jamón. Cortado en cuatro y para terminar el cuadro, una rebanada de pan tostado con jalea de fresa a la cual le había cortado el centro con un corta galletas de forma de corazón.

Nada cocinado, lo que significaba, ni crudo ni quemado, no había mezclas extrañas ni olores misteriosos. Todo, absolutamente todo, era comestible. Estaba impactado.

Me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Probé primero el emparedado y casi pude escuchar un coro celestial creyendo haber visto un autentico milagro.

— ¡Es comestible! — exclamé y todos me miraron estupefactos.

— ¡Queeeee! ¡Eso tengo que verlo!— exclamaron mis amigos antes de regresar presurosos a ver el contenido de mi lonchera. Ukyo se acercó intrigada junto con el resto de los que estaban en el salón y pude ver en ella un gesto de desilusión.

Definitivamente el amor saca lo mejor de nosotros.

* * *

Que tal, ¿Que les pareció? Hoy estuve inspirada por mi lado romántico, así que creo que a este capítulo le escurrió miel por los laterales del monitor. En cuanto al misterio de lo que pasó con Kuno estoy segura que estará aclarado para la próxima entrega. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, estuve algo ocupada pero es por razones de Hardware, mi compañía de internet todavía no establece el servicio pero estoy buscando la manera de publicar a pesar de las dificultades. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y los veo en otra entrega. Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, los miro emocionada y los espero con ansia después de cada entrega para darme idea de cómo reciben mis capítulos.

Hasta pronto.


	15. El Encanto Amazona de Akane

Caray, lo único que tengo para decir el día de hoy es que se activaron las alarmas de incendio de mi computadora, este capítulo me quedó muy candente…. No los distraigo con charla kilométrica, disfruten.

* * *

Advertencia:

***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… repito que de ahora en adelante esto se pone con mas líneas recalcando que si no les gusta estas escenas pues tendrán que evitar leer este capítulo y los que siguen porque estoy levantando el nivel XD jajaja.

Nuestros chicos ya se agarraron confianza tal vez empiecen a estar esta maldiciendo un poco, lenguaje moderado a fuerte y hay situaciones subidas de tono. (La clasificación M) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor, además el público lo pide…y yo escribo las cosas como son así que si ofendo a alguien mis más sinceras disculpas ¿Ya les había dicho que me gusta el lemon? jjajaja XD. De ahora en adelante les pondré esta leyenda.

Recuerden:

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).

* * *

CAPITULO 15

**El Encanto Amazona de Akane.**

Caminé por el pasillo y me tope con Ryo el cual tenía una mirada de absoluto terror. En sus manos tenía una fotografía idéntica a la que me había mostrado mi hermana la noche anterior y al verme casi se desploma de la impresión.

— Akane, soy hombre muerto… Saotome me hará pedazos — su mano temblorosa acercó la fotografía a mis manos, yo la tome y le di un vistazo.

— Es una lástima, también que nos llevábamos — dije fingiendo una cara de preocupación. En un arranque de desesperación me arrancó la foto de las manos, la hizo hizo trizas y tragó los pedazos.

— Creo que Ranma tiene una copia en casa de la misma fotografía… — use mi mejor tono de inocencia y mi amigo cayó por completo convencido por mi actuación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Voy a morir tan joven, guapo y virgen!— se quejó lastimeramente. Yo no pude aguantar más la risa.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…. ¡No vas a morir! … un momento… ¿Eres virgen? — no pude evitarlo casi me tiro al suelo a reír. El me miró con cara de incredulidad y se sonrojó al hacer conciencia de sus palabras.

— ¡Akane! ¡Tienes que hacer algo para ayudarme…!— de rodillas en el suelo se aferró a la falda de mi uniforme y me sonrojé por la situación vergonzosa en la que estaba.

— Pensé que solo yo hacía escenas de niña chiquita… ¿Donde está todo tu coraje? Párate que me avergüenzas…— dije algo abochornada por la situación.

— ¡No es a ti a quien piensa asesinar un experto en artes marciales! — miró a todos lados buscando a mi prometido, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a atacar — ¡Tienes que hacer algo… habla con é! — gimió desesperado yo solo lo ayude a ponerse de pie.

— No te preocupes, ya hable con él anoche… y me debes un gran helado triple de frambuesa, pase un gran susto… — le dije mirándolo de manera misteriosa el solo se estremeció.

— ¡Que hiciste para convencerlo! —

— Nada en realidad… solo acepté ser su prometida frente a mi familia así que lo más probable es que mi padre me presione tanto diariamente que termine casándome con él lo más pronto posible… pensándolo bien… un helado no es suficiente… — lo miré intentando no reír pero no lo conseguí.

Ryo suspiró aliviado pero poco convencido, yo solo sonreí y más al recordar como Ranma me había besado frente a todos en el desayuno. Seguramente en este momento mi prometido ya estaría leyendo la nota de su almuerzo.

— ¿No me crees? Mira…— dije mientras le mostraba orgullosa mi argolla de compromiso. Mi amigo suspiró aliviado.

— Por cierto… ¿Ya hablaste con Nabiki? — le mencioné para distraer su atención y él me miró preocupado.

— Si… ella me dijo que Tatewaki le llevo esta fotografía anoche… —

—Esa Nabiki, es tan cruel… ¿Por qué no te dijo nada de que Ranma había anunciado nuestro compromiso? —

— Supongo que porque aún está algo celosa… pero al menos ya me habla de nuevo… — se rasco el cuello en preocupación y ambos comenzamos a andar rumbo al jardín.

— Pero yo no me refería a eso, Kuno le dio una bofetada — de pronto mi amigo detuvo sus pasos y yo me detuve un par de pasos adelante.

— Ese imbécil… ¡Como pudo hacer algo así! — replicó indignado.

— Supongo que Nabiki le dijo algo horrible, porque estaba impactado, se marcho sin decir "Akane Tendo te amo" es más se despidió de Ranma y de mi sin dar pelea…— dije actuando la parte del grito usual de Kuno pero el rostro de mi amigo lucía preocupado.

— Hablaré con ella… por cierto… ya resolví el problema de mi cambio… el doctor Tofú me rentará una habitación encima del consultorio.

— ¡Qué bien! — dije realmente emocionada.

— No celebres antes de tiempo… que tu y Nabiki tendrán que ayudarme a mudarme y darle un toque femenino a ese departamento, soy un inútil para las cosas del hogar… — yo solo reí nerviosa, al parecer o Ryo se burlaba de mi o era demasiado distraído para recordar que yo también era una inútil para esas cosas.

— Siiii claro… —

— Te veo más tarde… iré a buscar a Nabiki, tenemos que hablar… — su rostro se puso serio, seguramente la convencería de que le dijera porque Kuno la había agredido.

* * *

— Entonces… ahora somos prometidos… — confesé tratando de disimular mi emoción, pero estaba segura de que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Sayuri se lanzó a mi cuello y me abrazo emocionada en medio de un grito de júbilo.

— ¡Akane, por Dios estoy tan feliz por ti! — Yuca me tomó por los hombros y me felicito, si continuaban diciendo más felicitaciones no sé si soportaría sin soltar una que otra lagrima contagiada de su emoción.

— Déjame verlo — insistió Yuca y yo lo extraje de mis ropas. Sayuri se acercó curiosa y las tres lo miramos a contraluz.

— Es sencilla pero muy hermosa, felicidades… — suspiré, era verdad, era hermosa, pero lo que más amaba era el significado de la argolla.

— Vas a usarla… ¿Verdad Akane? — Yuca me miró sonriente.

— Si te he de ser franca, quisiera esperar un poco… — conteste sonrojada en extremo logrando su completa atención.

— Pero… Akane… —

— Tengo miedo… de arruinarlo… y no sé si pueda soportarlo — mi temor afloró del todo.

— Akane… — Yuca se recargo en mi hombro mientras Sayuri apretaba el abrazo.

— Amiga deja de preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar o si llegas a cometer errores, lo más importante es que disfrutes lo que tienes en este momento. Si tu compromiso dura solo unos días y ambos llegaran a tomar caminos separados, cuando menos podrás recordar esos días de felicidad y amor… — Yuca me miró con una sonrisa, afortunadamente mis amigas siempre me habían dado buenos consejos y me sentí contagiada por su confianza.

— Si, así cuando las tres estemos ancianas nos burlaremos y recordaremos como es que te encontramos en medio de una crisis de nervios en el parque por haber besado a tu prometido — yo me ruborice de inmediato.

— Nunca me dejarán olvidarlo ¿Verdad? —

— Ten la seguridad que no… — dijo Sayuri y las tres nos echamos a reír.

— Akane, pero cuéntanos… ¿Qué tan bien besa? — dijo Yuca y yo me sonrojé hasta brillar —Si, cuéntanos Akane… — Ellas por su parte me miraban ansiosas y emocionadas como quien ve a su artista favorito en una fila de autógrafos.

— Al principio ninguno de los dos teníamos idea, pero aprendemos rápido — estaba sumamente acalorada y más al recordar que la noche anterior habíamos avanzado otro nivel en confianza mutua.

— ¡Que emocionante! — corearon felices y yo solo deseaba que sonara pronto la campana para escaparme del momento vergonzoso que estaba pasando. De repente una sombra oscura saltó sobre mí, seguida de un graznido.

— ¡Cuiiiiick! — y— ¡Cuaaaack! —

Ambos hablaron en su transformación animal, estaban atados y habían sido lanzados desde la azotea.

— ¡Ryoga! ¡Mousse! ¿Qué pasa? — estaba intrigada pero ya tenía cierta idea de que Shampoo estaría haciendo de las suyas.

Mousse acomodó sus lentes con un ala y señaló la azotea de la escuela.

— Esa Shampoo otra vez con sus artimañas ¿Verdad? — ambos animales asintieron y yo comencé a molestarme antes de cargarlos conmigo rumbo a la azotea.

Los tres llegamos a la azotea y ahí se encontraban ya Ukyo, Ranma y Shampoo. Las dos chicas estaban en pose de combate mientras Ranma tenía una cara de fastidio y aburrimiento demasiado notorios. Me acerque a mi prometido tranquilamente mientras Shampoo empezaba a atacar a la mejor amiga de Ranma.

— Hola… ¿Qué pasa? — Ranma se sobresalto con mi presencia, yo solo miré curiosa el enfrentamiento de las chicas.

— Lo usual… — dijo algo nervioso.

— ¡Eres una resbalosa Shampoo ya te dije que solo yo seré la prometida de Ran-chan, además tu ya estas comprometida con Mousse! —

— ¡Ukyo no saber nada de las amazonas, nosotros solo deber casarnos con hombres realmente fuertes! —

Yo solo bufé fastidiada, al parecer eso de aceptar que Ranma había tomado una decisión fue solo en apariencia. Me giré a ver a Mousse con las manos apoyadas en mi cintura y le dirigí una mirada de molestia.

— Y tú… ¿Por qué no controlas a tu prometida? No te da vergüenza que esté peleando por otro hombre… — el pato blanco solo agachó el cuello deprimido y P-chan, digo Ryoga, puso una pequeña pezuña en su hombro apoyándolo.

— Y tu… Ranma, que no se suponía que ya habías hablado con Ukyo… — pude ver como su cuerpo se tensionó y sus labios temblaron pero no le llegó una respuesta coherente a la cabeza.

— ¡Lo hice! Pero ella me hizo creer que había olvidado el asunto… — contesto él y se acercó a mi hasta tomarme de los hombros —Te lo juro Akane, no tengo por qué mentirte… — yo lo miré fingiendo algo de desconfianza, pero sabía perfectamente que era verdad, de lo contrario no se hubiera sentido tan tranquilo en nuestro salón cuando Ukyo nos observaba atentamente durante las clases. Suspiré algo fastidiada por el escándalo de la situación y me giré a mirar resignada la lucha de ambas artistas marciales decidiendo en mi mente si debía participar o no en la lucha. Sin esperármelo Ranma me abrazo delicadamente acomodando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y apoyando sus labios en mi sien, dejando un tenue beso en ella. Yo suspiré agradecida por la caricia y lo abrace ligeramente.

— Me crees ¿Verdad? — suspiró y me beso de nuevo, yo solo asentí sin apartar la vista del escándalo que armaban el par de locas.

Unos instantes después mire de costado a Mousee y Ryoga, ambos nos miraban asombrados, y al hacer conciencia de que me había dejado mimar por mi prometido frente a ellos me sonrojé. Se sentía tan natural, nunca lo hice por presumirle a los demás ni demostrar que ambos ya estábamos juntos en una relación, ni para molestar a las chicas. Me estremecí y más al notar el aura de molestia de Ukyo y Shampoo al dejar de pelear entre ellas y mirarnos a ambos. Estaba avergonzada y mi primera reacción fue hundir mi rostro en el pecho de mi prometido, para evitar las miradas de ambas. Ranma subió un brazo protectoramente cubriendo mi cabeza pero lo alejé de mi cuerpo y de pie a un costado de él me atreví a mirar a todos de nuevo. Tomé aire y hable en el volumen necesario para que todos escucharan con claridad.

— Ya dejen esta estúpida lucha, Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos de verdad, solo nos falta fijar la fecha de la boda — estaba un poco nerviosa pero no se los dejaría ver.

Ukyo solo bajó la mirada y dejo caer la punta de su espátula contra el concreto del suelo de la azotea.

En un parpadeo Shampoo saltó hasta donde estaba mi prometido y lo abrazó como usualmente lo atrapaba, en un abrazo amazona, empujándome un poco en el proceso. Yo los miré impactada y empecé a enfurecer por el atrevimiento de la odiosa chica china.

— ¿Ranma estar seguro? Yo ser mucho mejor cocinera y tener mejor figura que chica violenta… — se restregó insinuante y más atrevida de lo usual, a la par que mi ira aumentaba.

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro… ya déjanos en paz a los dos…! — Ranma se movía incomodo e intentaba soltarse, pero eso a mí no me importaba, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era la maldita amazona desapareciera mágicamente a miles de kilómetros de aquí y nunca más volviera.

Estaba realmente furiosa, como nunca en mi vida, y sin saber porque me acomodé en posición, adoptado una kata que siempre veía que practicaba Ranma por la noche antes de cenar y me lancé directa a atacarla. Estaba claro que tendría que portarme seria para que ella entendiera que ya no iba a aceptar sus tontas luchas por ver quien se quedaría con el "prometido".

Salté directa a lanzar el primer golpe pero el bastón de la abuela Cologne se interpuso en mi objetivo, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre, la abuela había empujado a Shampoo lejos de Ranma.

El estaba congelado en su sitio con una mirada extraña, una rara combinación de sorpresa y terror.

Apreté mi puño, la abuela al interrumpir mi golpe me había lastimado un poco la muñeca pero no le deje ver mi molestia.

— Calma, calma Akane Tendo, no es para tanto… Shampoo discúlpate con la prometida, recuerda que ahora tu prometido oficial es Mousee — dijo la abuela, y yo le dirigí una mirada furiosa a la chinita parada frente a mí.

— ¡Pero abuelaaa! —

— ¡Shampoo, obedece, si no fuera porque llegue a tiempo estarías más que noqueada y el orgullo amazona del que tanto presumes hubiese sido pisoteado dos veces la misma semana…! — yo la miré sorprendida ¿A caso eso era posible?

— Lo siento… — masculló furiosa y yo le regrese la mirada de molestia.

— Shampoo… vámonos… tendré que entrenarte de nuevo, has estado flojeando demasiado y estás perdiendo reflejos… Mousee, atiende el restaurante que estamos llenos…— los tres desaparecieron rápidamente dejándonos en medio de un incomodo silencio a los cuatro.

— Aka…. — quiso hablar mi prometido pero yo levanté la mano haciendo una seña para que se callara.

— Me voy a casa…. No me sigas… — dije hecha una furia, dejando a todos completamente desconcertados.

* * *

Estaba sumergida en el agua de la bañera intentando relajarme sin conseguirlo, aún me dolía un poco la muñeca, pasé al consultorio del doctor Tofú antes de llegar a casa para agradecerle el recibir a mi amigo y a que le diera un vistazo a mi mano, el doctor me dijo que sumergir mi mano en el agua caliente durante un buen rato sería suficiente para quitar la molestia. Pero solo mi molestia física porque respecto a mi molestia emocional poco se podía hacer.

Me molestaba el hecho de dejarme llevar nuevamente por los celos, menos mal que tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para alejarme y evitar una discusión con Ranma. Cada vez me costaba menos trabajo controlar mis ataques de ira. Definitivamente huir antes de decir algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir era mas efectivo que intentar disculparme después. Con el adicional de que estaba consiguiendo mantener mi promesa.

— Tonta, deja de pensar en eso, mejor piensa en cosas más agradables… — me reprendí a mi misma y suspiré buscando borrar todo pensamiento negativo pero el recuerdo de la odiosa amazona restregando sus curvas en el cuerpo de mi prometido me hacía hervir la sangre de coraje.

— ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ¡Él es MI prometido! — bufé frustrada y furiosa — ¡Yo soy la única que puede acercarse así a Ranma… ¡— dije en voz alta y me estremecí al hacer conciencia de mis palabras. De hecho, ahora podía acercarme a él del mismo modo, pero, siempre terminaba avergonzándome.

En cambio Shampoo no tenía el menor reparo en hacerle ver todo lo que era capaz en nombre del amor que sentía por mi prometido. Es más, ella no dejaba que en ningún momento olvidara que lo amaba repitiéndole "Ranma mi amor".

¿Ella realmente lo amaba? Tal vez no lo amaba tanto, pero a pesar de que ya no había ninguna estúpida ley amazonas de por medio y arriesgándose a ser reprendida por su abuela ella le había ido a buscar a la escuela.

¿Y si Ranma ahora que era capaz de comparar mis demostraciones de cariño con las de Shampoo terminaba seducido por la insistencia y la confianza de seducción de ella?

— Soy tan poco femenina y afectuosa... — suspiré deprimida.

Me entristecí de inmediato, y me abrace asustada del rumbo de mis pensamientos. Pero la molestia en mi pecho al apretar el anillo colgado en mi cuello con mis piernas me hizo reaccionar y el recuerdo de los besos de mí prometido me recordó que él me había elegido a mí.

— Ranma… trataré de esforzarme... — suspiré su nombre mientras la calma regresaba a mi cuerpo.

* * *

Solo esperé hasta el momento justo en que sonó la campana de salida para correr directamente a casa cargando como costal de papas a P-chan. Suplicó por horas que necesitaba hablar con mi prometida y terminó convenciéndome. Bueno en realidad, esperaba que mi prometida le diera otra paliza.

Cuando llegamos me aseguré de dejarlo dentro del baño con sus cosas mientras yo buscaba rápidamente a Akane. Afortunadamente y para mi tranquilidad, Kasumi me había avisado que había llegado hace rato y se había dado un largo baño antes de comer. Subí las escaleras hasta su habitación buscándola pero sin encontrarla en ninguna de las habitaciones. Desesperado fui en su búsqueda al último rincón de la casa, donde seguramente estaría, el dojo.

Casi podía asegurar que estaría dando patadas y golpes buscando sacar su coraje. Pero cuando llegue ahí encontré un panorama completamente diferente al imaginado.

Akane estaba recostada en el suelo de madera, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, y en ella no se notaba en absoluto que hubiese estado practicando, por el contrario, lucía fresca y serena. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido de verano corto color miel, al escuchar mis pasos ella se levantó rápidamente y acomodó su vestido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me sonrojé de inmediato ya que desde mi posición pude ver levemente el color de su ropa interior.

Hablaría con ella, la obligaría a escucharme si fuera necesario. Por si acaso cerré la puerta, para que no huyera de mí sin aclarar las cosas.

Me senté a su lado en silencio, buscando su mirada, pero ella se giró para no verme a los ojos. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría o como estaba su humor. Flexione mis piernas frente a mí en flor de loto, apretaba mis pies con las manos y exprimía mi cerebro buscando la manera de empezar a preguntarle como estaba.

— Akane… —dije dudoso, tal vez aún estuviera demasiado furiosa por culpa de Shampoo. Ella no contestó y yo me acerqué a ella un poco.

— Shampoo fue la que me abrazó y yo… —

— No quiero hablar de eso… — me interrumpió con voz fría y yo me sobresalte.

— Akane… — la tomé por el hombro para que girará y ya no me diera la espalda y cuando vi su rostro, pude ver que tenía un gesto de molestia. Le tomé la mejilla y levanté su cara, pero ella esquivó mi mirada.

— Se supone que trataríamos de hablar en lugar de hacer malos entendidos y enojarnos…— dije algo molesto y ella al fin fijo su mirada en mis ojos.

— No quiero hablar de nada… — me dijo desafiante y pude ver una chispa de provocación en sus ojos, como si deseara hacerme enojar pero no le solté la mejilla.

— ¡Maldita sea Akane, no te entiendo, un día te quejas de que no nos comunicamos y al otro no quieres hablar! ¿Me quieres volver loco?—

— No — contestó simplemente y yo enfurecí otro poco pero me controlé lo más que pude.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga, no te entiendo? — dije desesperado, el temor de que todos mis avances con ella estuvieran arruinados se acumulaba poco a poco en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué que quiero que hagas?… —

— ¡Si! Dime... — dije comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Sencillo, no hables… — dijo mi prometida y me dirigió una mirada que me costó un segundo reconocer mientras temblando se acercaba a mi rostro para besarme delicadamente en los labios. Mi mano libre se acomodó sin problemas en su cintura.

Cerré los ojos y suspirando aliviado le devolví la caricia entreabriendo mis labios para sugerir un beso un poco más profundo mientras mi mano en su mejilla bajaba a acariciar su cuello, pero recibí una respuesta no esperada.

Ella mordió con delicadeza mi labio inferior provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Antes de darme cuenta Akane me abrazó de la misma forma que lo hiciera Shampoo hace algunas horas, con la tremenda diferencia que me estaba abrazando apoyada en sus rodillas mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas haciendo que mi pulso saltara de cero a cien en un segundo. Sus muslos estaban a una corta distancia de la zona de peligro dentro de mis pantalones. Por inercia cerré mis piernas y mis rodillas chocaron con sus caderas.

Me quedé helado, y más al sentir como en un movimiento más osado se removió dejándome sentir sus femeninas curvas en mi cuerpo. En un jadeo logré liberar mis labios y cuando intenté hablar de nuevo, ella se lanzó fiera a mi boca.

El beso comenzó tímido, creo que mi prometida intentaba dejar a un lado su timidez, y yo en cambio estaba estático e impactado sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando dejándome hacer, indefenso a sus caricias. Me atreví a dar un vistazo, al mirarla pude ver que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos mientras su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. Ayudado por la gravedad mi mano en su cintura se movió ligeramente hacia su cadera acariciándola en el proceso y pude ver que su rostro se relajo y respiró de nuevo sin separar nuestros labios.

Akane abrió sus ojos y me miró sin dejar de besarnos. Podía ver algo de duda en su mirada, tal vez por mi falta de participación en el beso, pero no era por falta de entusiasmo, lo que sucedía es que aún no procesaba que estaba pasando.

¿Estaba enojada o estaba buscando la manera de desquitarse conmigo? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de mí? ¿Debía tocarla a mis anchas y fingir que no había pasado nada en la azotea de la escuela? ¿Esta era su manera de borrar el malestar entre nosotros? Realmente estaba confundido. Moví mis manos hasta su rostro intentando parar el beso para preguntarle lo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza pero en un instante sentí sus manos sobre mis muslos acariciando firmemente y dejé de respirar. Ella en cambio empezó a respirar rápidamente, seguramente estaba demasiado nerviosa. Lo podía sentir en el golpeteo errático de su corazón. Era imposible no sentir su pulso, su pecho estaba unido al mío sin un espacio libre entre nosotros.

No soy un moje budista, ni mucho menos un experto en control mental, así que en ese instante apague mi cerebro para otra cosa que no fuera grabar en mi mente las sensaciones que mi prometida me estaba provocando mientras sentía como las manos de ella subían por mis muslos hasta casi llegar a mi cadera. Mis manos en su rostro desistieron de intentar separarnos y entusiasmado por la oportunidad las dirigí hacia sus pechos separando un poco nuestros cuerpos para probar lo que había aprendido en mi propio cuerpo de mujer.

Mi prometida gimió sorprendida por mi movimiento pero no intentó huir de mis manos, eso me dio luz verde para comenzar a acariciarla con delicadeza. Estaba sorprendido, la tela de su vestido era más generosa que el uniforme escolar, me dejaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y más detalles de su pecho, como el hecho de que estaba muy excitada. Ella respiró de nuevo al notar que realmente sería más cuidadoso con mi tacto pero yo tenía otros planes, deslice mis manos por su abdomen y la rodee para colocar mis manos en su cadera mientras invadía su boca. Ella solo me regalo un hermoso gemido de satisfacción por mi caricia, antes de estremecerse fuerte al tomar su trasero firmemente por debajo de su cortísima falda. Sin que tuviera tiempo de protestar levanté su peso y me dejé caer al suelo con ella encima.

—¡Ah! Ranma, cuidado… — ella río mezcla entre nerviosismo y emoción contenida. Estaba sorprendida sus manos estaban aferradas fuertemente a mis muslos al sentir que caía, en consecuencia todo su peso estaba encima de mi cuerpo, ella separó nuestros labios e hizo el intento de levantarse acariciando con todo su cuerpo el mío logrando hacerme gemir sin inhibiciones.

— Akane… — murmuré por lo bajo y con los ojos entrecerrados la miré directo al rostro provocando que dejara de reír sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo y su mirada de desconcierto me seducían como un embrujo poderoso, y sin perder contacto visual tomé más firmemente su trasero y la obligue a eliminar cualquier distancia entre nosotros. La hubiera besado pero no fui capaz, ella se movió contra mi cuerpo de tal forma que la fricción de su cadera contra mi entrepierna me hizo contraerme de satisfacción y echar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Era lo más placentero que había sentido y más aún al escuchar que ella gemía discretamente antes de morder mi cuello con delicadeza.

Estaba enloqueciendo, desesperado solté su cuerpo como si quemara y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza cubriendo mis ojos y haciendo respiraciones para poder controlarme. Cuando después de unos segundos había creído recuperar un poco de calma a pesar de que mi prometida continuaba besando mi cuello ella hizo otro movimiento que hizo que mi cerebro hiciera corto circuito. Sin esperarlo su mano acarició tímidamente mi entrepierna y casi muero en ese momento.

— ¡Akane! — casi grité su nombre en un gemido de placer, nunca esperé que echara a la basura su timidez por completo y en pánico por no saber qué hacer conmigo mismo la abrace con fuerzas por los hombros con uno de mis brazos y rodé con ella para quedar los dos tendidos de lado uno frente a otro mientras jadeaba por un poco de aire y con la otra mano apartaba su mano intrusa, era demasiado para mí. Si continuábamos por este camino, no sería capaz de controlarme y la tomaría ahí mismo sin importar que la familia escuchara o que la mismísima Nabiki nos filmara en plena acción.

Comencé a temblar sin control mientras acariciaba distraídamente la mano de mi prometida.

— ¿Ranma, estas bien…? — Me preguntó con voz temerosa, seguramente mi reacción la había asustado. Yo solo asentí sin sacar mi rostro de su cuello. Sin mover mi rostro besé la piel a mi alcance mientras normalizaba mi respiración. Ella suspiró a mi agradable caricia, mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

— No puedes… no debes tocarme así… no soy tu novio aún… y estamos en el dojo…— dije bromeando y riendo demasiado nervioso y alterado, ella tardó en recordar cuando usó conmigo esas mismas palabras pero al hacerlo se rió conmigo.

— Ranma eres un tonto… no uses mis palabras contra mi… además, si puedo eres Mi prometido… — dijo en un tono autoritario y me abrazó con fuerza suspirando. Yo me estremecí ¿Desde cuándo ella se había vuelto tan posesiva conmigo?

— Solo yo puedo tocarte así… no dejes que Shampoo se te acerque demasiado de nuevo, no importa que le tengas que tocar algo para que suelte su llave amazona… — dijo seria y yo levanté mi rostro para verla a los ojos. Estaba impactado.

— ¿En serio? —

— Pero no la toques más de diez segundos… —

— Solo necesito cinco… — contesté lo más rápido posible.

— Y solo cuando no esté presente… porque si estoy ahí, le daré una paliza… — dijo fingiendo molestia pero yo la interrumpí.

— Pero prométeme tomarlo con calma, espero que nunca más intentes atacarla de nuevo con mi variación de "toque de serpiente" que practico por las noches… no creo que tengas intenciones reales de matar a nadie — le hable muy serio y preocupado, cuando la vi intentar atacar a Shampoo con esa Kata casi me da un ataque cardíaco de la impresión ¿Y ella dice que no es buena artista marcial? Copio mi técnica a la perfección con solo verla todos los días.

— ¿Matar a alguien…? — me miró entre sorprendida y asustada. Yo asentí serio y ella esquivó mi mirada. Yo le di un pequeño golpe con mi palma en su frente y ella me miró ofuscada.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejo yo solo sonreí por su gesto gracioso.

— No me robes mis técnicas secretas… invéntate las tuyas…— me reí a carcajadas para romper el momento de tensión, ella solo me miró de mala manera.

— Eres un tacaño… —

— Y tú eres más sensual y excitante que cualquier amazona china… — hable sin pensar y mi prometida recorrió todas las tonalidades posibles del sonrojo conocido por el hombre.

— ¡Eres un maldito embustero… no te burles de mi…! — me contestó indignada pero sonrojada al máximo. Realmente mi prometida tenía un serio problema de autoestima, y sin dudarlo era por mis insultos constantes, una punzada de culpabilidad me atacó en el pecho pero era algo que podía solucionar fácilmente. Me acerqué contra su cuerpo y ella se sobresalto al sentir que aún estaba excitado y me había pegado a ella con la intención de que me sintiera claramente.

— Tal vez podría mentirte con mis palabras, pero mi cuerpo no puede mentir… — le dije en confidencia. Ella suspiró fuertemente.

— Ranma… — se sonrojó y se estremeció. Lentamente me miró de nuevo a los ojos.

— Es un halago, en serio… eres muy... linda… — ella me miró desconfiada y me empujó para separarme de ella un poco.

— Dijiste sensual y excitante…—

—…más que cualquier amazona china…— repetí, ella comenzó a reír.

—… es mi "variación" del encanto amazona… estilo libre…. —

—… ves que si puedes inventar tus propias técnicas…. — me contagié de su risa. De pronto dejo de reír y me miró preocupada.

— Con razón la abuela detuvo mi golpe… soy terrible…—

— No pienses más en ellas… olvida el asunto… piensa en otra cosa…—

— Pero Ranma… yo… —

— Akane… quiero hacerte el amor… — el pensamiento salió desde lo más profundo de mi alma y ella me miró impactada y pude ver como su labio tembló pero no salieron palabras de su boca.

— ¡Akane, Ranma… ya esta lista la comida! — gritó Kasumi a lo lejos y yo suspiré frustrado.

— Siempre tan oportunos… —dije y mi prometida se levantó de un salto, sumamente nerviosa acomodando su vestido y yo me sentí incomodo con mis palabras. Tal vez había sido demasiado abierto con mis pensamientos. Me levanté con pesar y con una presión conocida en mi vientre que tardaría en desaparecer, le di la espalda para acomodar mis ropas y disimular mi estado. Suspiré algo decaído, me sentía incomodo con el silencio de mi prometida pero no la culpaba, cosas como esas no se dicen tan a la ligera.

Quise dar un paso rumbo a la puerta pero Akane había tomado firmemente mi camisa por la espalda. Me giré a verla extrañado por su reacción y pude ver que estaba completamente sonrojada y abrazándose a sí misma. Le costó algo de trabajo pero levantó el rostro y sonrió a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Miró a ambos lados como buscando las palabras correctas. Y caminó en círculos durante unos segundos, después pude ver como hacía ademanes como intentando decir algo.

—Emm… yo… tam-bien… quiero… tu sabes… pero yo… — se tomó con fuerza la cabeza y gimió frustrada —¡¿Pero por qué es tan difícil?! — reconocí de inmediato la situación, yo la había vivido cientos de miles de veces cuando deseaba sincerarme con ella. Sonreí ampliamente y tomé su mano arrastrándola rumbo al comedor.

—Vamos, la cena se enfría… —

— Pero yo…—

— ¿Te dije que Ryoga vino conmigo de la escuela? —

— ¡¿Queeeeeee?! ¡Raaaanmaaaaa! — gritó furiosa y comenzó a perseguirme.

* * *

Si que estuvo largo realmente el capitulo, pero bueno ¿Que les pareció? Por otro lado, se que había prometido aclarar el misterio de Kuno pero lo deje para el siguiente, que me ataco la inspiración y alargue un poco la historia y mejor dividí el capitulo (Es que me emocione escribiendo :S) Pero bueno sigo con buena racha y buen ritmo de trabajo. A que este Ranma enamora cada día más ¿Verdad?

Gracias por sus Reviews, los tomo en cuenta, y porque el público lo pide, le pongo más emoción a la historia ¿Se nota? Bueno espero que sí. Gracias por sus felicitaciones escribo para ustedes.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	16. Hay tanto que Quisiera

Hola gente bonita, me he ausentado un poco por cuestiones de trabajo, pero aun así me he estado dando tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben diciendo lo mucho que les gusta el fic, y como comentario especial, les aclaro, Akane no ha aprendido a cocinar mágicamente de la noche a la mañana… lo que hizo fue aprender a dar alimentos cuya elaboración no implica cocimiento, sazonamiento, ni preparación alguna. Y sobre todo no cocinará, porque no desea matar al dueño de su amor… XD jajajaja Bueno después de todo este rollo… Disfruten.

* * *

Advertencia de siguiente nivel:

***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… afortunadamente para mis lectores amantes del lemon hoy les aviso que este capítulo esta dos grados más arriba del nivel normal de lemon. Tengan el extintor cerca de su computadora solo por si acaso.

Repito que de ahora en adelante esto se pone intenso asi que les recuerdo que si no les gusta estas escenas pues tendrán que evitar leer este capítulo en especial.

(Recuerden la clasificación M) Siempre buscando el sentimiento de emoción, pasión y amor.

**Recuerden:**

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

**Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (—" pensamiento "—).**

* * *

CAPITULO 16

**Hay tanto que quisiera.**

Tendida en mi cama repasaba mentalmente todas y cada una de las caricias que me había atrevido a hacerle a mi prometido con el rostro encendido de vergüenza.

— ¡Santo Cielo como pude ser capaz! — gemía ofuscada, mientras trataba de ahogar mi nerviosismo debajo de mi almohada. Las palmas de mis manos quemaban, y mis dedos temblaban sin control al recordar mi atrevimiento al recorrer descaradamente los muslos de Ranma. Súbitamente mi corazón golpeo mi pecho al recordar la sensación en mi manoal tocar la erección de mi prometido.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Como pude ser capaz de tocarlo así…! — dije ahogando mi grito con mi almohada. Estaba hiperventilada y de no ser porque estaba acostada tal vez me hubiese desvanecido del nerviosismo.

— Calma Akane, que no es que se vaya a acabar el mundo… además… él me apretó el trasero primero y sin avisar…— trate de convencerme, pero mis estremecimientos se multiplicaban de forma escalonada. No pude evitar rememorar el gemido de placer que escapo de sus labios al moverme con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo a pesar de no ser demasiado evidente mi intención de provocarlo. Mi temperatura aumento sin control, pero al mismo tiempo mi nerviosismo desapareció gradualmente al saber que le atraigo demasiado. Ese miedo de no saber si enloquece tanto como yo cuando él me toca es lo que genera mi nerviosismo. Ahora tenía la seguridad de que deseaba mi cercanía tanto como yo la él.

De la nada recordé de nuevo su mirada y sus palabras, su voz ronca, su cabello desordenado y mi piel se erizó por completo.

_— "Akane…Quiero hacerte el amor…" —_ el tono de su voz era hipnótico y embriagante, no pude evitar suspirar y sonrojarme. Quién lo diría, si alguien me hubiese dicho que podía hacer que mi prometido se estremeciese entre mis manos de esa manera simplemente me burlaría hasta la muerte en su cara.

— Yo… lo deseo… — murmuré casi en un susurro, como si fuera una frase vaga que hubiera dejado perdida en algún rincón de mi mente. Era extraño pero reconfortante decirlo en voz baja.

Saque de debajo de mi colchón un libro que me regalo hace dos años mi odiosa hermana, el cual, además de ser un libro de consejos de belleza y modales para adolescentes, también contenían consejos de sexualidad y relaciones de pareja. Cuando llego a mis manos casi destrozo el pobre libro por considerarlo pornográfico en mi estúpida mente infantil, aún recuerdo las palabras de mi hermana.

_"En lugar de perder el tiempo en aprender técnicas de artes marciales para vencer al trio de locas, lee esto y aprende algunas técnicas de seducción… y veras que cuando atrapes a mi cuñadito, no necesitarás pelearte nuca más por Ranma, al contrario el peleara por no dejarte ir…"_

Obviamente enfurecí y vociferé que nunca dejaría que el pervertido de Ranma me pusiera un dedo encima. Pero ahora leía ávidamente todo lo que pudiera aprender de él, desgraciadamente el escándalo de Ryoga y Ranma discutiendo en la habitación de enfrente no me dejaba concentrarme.

— ¿Nunca tendré un momento de paz en mi propia casa alguna vez en lo que me resta de vida? — suspire derrotada, apenas empezaba a relajarme de mi intenso día y lo locos de afuera atentaban contra la tranquilidad de su pequeña fortaleza, desgraciadamente aun recordaba lo que hacía solo unos minutos había conversado con Ryoga.

Empecé a recordar cómo es que sentada sobre mis piernas miré como Ryoga pasaba por todos los estados de ánimo conocidos por el hombre. También escuche tres versiones de porque me ocultó que era P-chan y no pude contar en realidad cuantas veces se inclinó frente a mi pidiendo mi perdón.

Menos mal que el bribón me pidió hablar después de cenar porque esto iba para largo realmente.

Soy cruel, no le he aclarado que no es necesario, ya que en el fondo, ya lo perdoné. Pero soy una chica, no puedo dejar pasar esto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Suspiré cansada y me removí en mi lugar buscando una posición más cómoda.

— Así que… pensabas decirme… Sí, claro… ¿Y cuándo pensabas que sería el mejor momento? ¿Cuándo ya estuviera casada y con hijos? — dije algo fría y él se removió incomodo esquivando mi mirada.

— O ya se… tal vez… Cuando te contara algo realmente personal… como por ejemplo… que hubieras llegado hacía una semana y te contara con lujo de detalles mi primer beso con Ranma… o cuando llegara una noche completamente emocionada a contarte mi primera vez… — el chico casi se desmaya.

— ¿Te desmayas? ¡Cómo crees que me siento yo!¡Ves a lo que me refiero Ryoga! ¡Hablar con una persona es diferente! ¡Cuando hablas con un amigo, también piensas en sus sentimientos y en su forma de pensar, no nada más lo llenas de tus emociones, sin filtros ni tacto… como si fuera un cubo de incendios!— casi le grité y el apretó sus puños contra el suelo.

— Ese es tu problema Ryoga, nunca piensas en ti… solo en ayudarme… pude haber lastimado tus sentimientos… — dije algo triste y me acerqué a tomar la mano que apoyaba fuertemente en el suelo. Él se estremeció a mi tacto.

— Ryoga, aún estoy furiosa contigo, pero eres mi amigo, y no quiero hacerte daño… —

— Realmente lo siento Akane… pero entiéndeme… lo hice porque yo… yo te am… — me sobresalté y antes de que continuara le puse mi mano sobre sus labios evitando que terminara de confesarse.

Realmente estaba angustiado, no creí que algún día llegara a tener el valor de decirme sus sentimientos. Lo sospechaba, o tal vez siempre lo supe de forma inconsciente y por lo mismo creo que de forma egoísta me lo negaba a mí misma porque me confortaba el hecho de que alguien me considerara atractiva.

— No lo digas, por favor… gracias… por estar conmigo… por ayudarme… pero yo, ahora estoy con Ranma, no sé si lo lograremos o no, pero soy su prometida, y si todo sale bien… creo que nos casaremos pronto — dije nerviosa y ruborizada, a veces no podía controlar mi emoción.

El asintió triste y con la mirada baja, tal vez pareciera un poco insensible de mi parte, pero recordaba perfectamente como a P-chan le repetía día tras día que amaba al idiota de mi prometido, mis palabras en comparación no eran tan crueles— Akane… yo… gracias por confiar en mí… — estaba triste, pero sonreía levemente.

— No cantes victoria P-chan… aún no te perdono… — dije siniestra, y pude ver como mi amigo se estremeció algo asustado.

— A-kane… —

— Te conté demasiadas cosas personales… lo que sentía por Ranma…— lo miré furiosa —…hubo una ocasión en que te conté que había soñado que ya estábamos casados... — Ryoga comenzó a palidecer tal vez comenzaba a recordar mis palabras.

Me gire a verlo completamente roja de pies a cabeza al recordar que el día que le conté a mi supuesta mascota que había soñado que me había casado con mi prometido, casi le cuento a detalle que había soñado también con nuestra luna de miel.

— Este… yo…—

— Esto te costara algunos cientos de panes dulces… de esos que siempre me traes de Tokio — el me miró incrédulo y con el rostro algo descompuesto.

— ¿Los… los rosas con forma de durazno? —El me miró muy asustado y sin comprender. Le dirigí una sonrisa torcida, definitivamente esos dulces caros que siempre me obsequiaba apenas confortaría mi enojo.

— Si esos… — aparte mi mirada algo avergonzada. Tal vez lo de los panecillos era algo excesivo de mi parte. Pero otro recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me oíste decir que mataría por poder agrandarme el busto!— grité recordando horrorizada — ¡Ryoooogaaaaa! — enfurecí y casi me le voy encima de no ser porque de la nada salió mi prometido y me sujeto de los brazos.

— ¡La serpiente no! ¡La serpiente no! ¡Lo prometisteeeee! — gritó desesperado mi prometido mientras Ryoga intentaba ponerse a salvo.

— ¡Sueltame Ranmaaaaaa! —

— ¡Lo siento mucho Akaneeeee! — gritó Ryoga antes de perderse en el pasillo. Aunque con su sentido de orientación aun no lograba salir de casa a pesar de que hacía una hora que me había encerrado en mi habitación para tratar de calmarme.

Casi destrozo mi almohada, pareciera como si lo estuviera escuchando en este solo recordarlo sentí acidez estomacal de nuevo.

El sonido de pisadas en el suelo del pasillo y la voz de Ranma persiguiendo a un cerdo gritando me estaba alterando. De pronto el sonido ceso y él toco mi puerta.

— Akane ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó mi prometido, a través de la puerta. Maldecí en silencio el no haber cerrado la puerta con llave antes de acostarme, guardé mi lectura en su sitio bajo el colchón y bufé resignada, adiós calma antes de dormir.

— Adelante — Me senté en mi cama completamente enfurruñada y mirando molesta a mi prometido. Ryoga se había quedado en su habitación, aunque no estaba en el mismo cuarto yo no podía con mi molestia.

— Toma te traje mis apuntes… y la tarea… — dijo tratando de pasar de mi cara de molestia.

— Como si tuviera cabeza para hacer la tarea… —

— Akane… ¿No habías perdonado ya a Ryoga? Pensé que estarías más tranquila después de hablar con él —

— Como si fuera tan fácil —

— Lo sé, pero… —

— ¡Por favor!… has una cuenta de todo lo que me ha sucedido en tres días… ¡Tres!... y todavía traes a Ryoga para que se disculpe conmigo…— el no contesto nada, solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Cerró su cuaderno de historia y me entregó un apunte donde venía la tarea que debía entregar el lunes, como me había marchado temprano, el me trajo cualquier nota que pudiese usar. Eso fue sin duda algo que no esperaba.

— ¿De verdad soñaste que te habías casado conmigo? — cambio de tema súbitamente, al instante me ruborice. El sin más se sentó a mi lado y se recostó en mi cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirándome fijamente.

— No debiste estar escuchando nuestra conversación — dije de verdad molesta, el asunto de los limites me estaba molestando realmente.

— No me dijiste que no escuchara… —

— Ranma, no seas infantil, existe algo que se llama privacidad… — lo miré seria pero con voz calmada, pude notar su molestia.

— No soy infantil… — su tono sonó a reproche, lo conozco demasiado bien, empezaba a molestarse —… la situación era peligrosa… — dijo sin más y yo la mire confundida.

— Pero ¿Por qué…? —

— Se iba a declarar… — yo sonreí al comprender.

— ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo… Estabas celoso… — dije sonriendo y burlándome, su rostro se descompuso de inmediato. Suspiró y abrió la boca para quejarse pero no le di oportunidad, me dejé caer de pronto sobre la cama y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Ranma, no lo niegues, vas a hacerme enojar… además estoy demasiado cansada de estar furiosa todo el tiempo, me duele la cabeza —

El acarició mi cabello y suspire alegre por su gesto.

— Yo también estoy exhausto de hacerte enojar y de estar nervioso todo el tiempo… sin saber cómo vas a reaccionar… — me estremecí, nunca pensé que se sintiera en constante zozobra así como yo cuando no tenía idea de sus sentimientos por mí.

— Conozco el sentimiento… pero ahora… pase lo que pase y aunque discutamos… — me giré y lo mire de cerca, acercando nuestros rostros —… somos prometidos…— sonreí y más al ver como se sonrojaba intensamente su rostro.

— Prometidos… — murmuró y yo asentí. Estaba nerviosa y al tenerlo tan cerca sentí enormes deseos de robarle un beso, era curioso como avanzaba y crecía en mí el deseo de demostrarle con caricias todo lo que me hacía sentir al tenerlo cerca. Titubeé un segundo pero le besé rápido y delicadamente como si no deseara tocarlo en verdad. Me levante alejándome lo más rápidamente posible de él y me puse de pie aun lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

— Buenas noches… — le dije sonriendo y abriendo la puerta. El entendió mi gesto, necesitaba descansar. Antes de salir se giró frente a mí y deposito un beso en mi frente, que duro más de lo que duró mi muestra de cariño anterior. No pude evitar sonreír.

— Buenas noches… —

* * *

Con Akane a mi lado, todo se traduce a sorpresa inminente y problemas extremos. O al menos eso era el sentimiento que rondaba por mi mente justo en este instante. Seguramente las deudas adquiridas a lo largo de la vida de mi padre habían alcanzado niveles de Karma en los cuales no solo con la vida de él sino con la mía propia muy apenas si se podría solventar.

Era Sábado, había pasado los últimos días en un estado de ensoñación y felicidad, además de almuerzos "comestibles" no muy atractivos a la vista pero si habían dejado de ser potenciales desechos nucleares. Pero nada me había preparado para el hecho de estar ayudando con la mudanza de mi peligroso y potencialmente invencible rival.

Aunque Akane había aclarado sus sentimientos conmigo, definitivamente cada vez que estaba cerca de él, no podía evitar sentirme amenazado. Pasé todo el día observando su comportamiento y la amistad que compartía con mi prometida, la empatía que se generaba en ambos al estar juntos y además pude disfrutar, de primera mano, el notar como a pesar de que Nabiki ya estaba en conocimiento de que Akane no se fijaría en Ryo por estar comprometida conmigo, no podía disimular sus celos.

Al final después de que acomodamos lo necesario y las chicas se marcharon a buscar algo de comer a casa, nos quedamos solos. Aunque estábamos tendidos en el suelo descansando, no había ningún rastro de calma en absoluto. Sentía la tensión en el aire.

Pase mi vista alrededor, analizando nuestro trabajo, si bien eran pocas cosas y el departamento era demasiado pequeño, se sentía un ambiente muy cómodo y fresco. Al fondo de las dos habitaciones un balcón a la calle daba la bienvenida a la brisa de la tarde.

Suspiré un poco abochornado al sentir una punzada de envidia al ver la calma y privacidad del lugar, otro punto más a la lista de las cosas que me molestan de Ryo.

Que el dios supremo no escuche mis pensamientos, hay demasiadas cosas que envidio de él. Hay tanto que quisiera poder hacer como cualquier chico normal.

Envidio su vida normal, tranquila, sin problemas, ni prometidas locas, solo ser un chico amistad con mi prometida. Y ahora viviría solo, sin familia molesta, ni chantajes. Solo paz y tranquilidad.

— Odio mi vida… — dije en un susurro, y me gire a verlo con desprecio. Si tan solo yo tuviera un poquito de esa calma.

— Decías algo — dijo algo nervioso, seguramente estaba intimidado con la idea de quedarse a solas conmigo, Akane me había contado que él estaba muy alterado por el asunto de la fotografía, así que decidí suavizar un poco el ambiente.

— Dije que odio mi vida… —

— No entiendo…—

— Tu casa irradia calma…y mi vida es un caos, se siente extraño… — me restiré en el suelo y me acomode los brazos detrás de la cabeza buscando una posición máscómoda.

— ¡Ah! Eso, solo lo dices porque estás cansado de tanto ajetreo, pero la verdad yo casi siempre estoy solo y se siente más angustiante la soledad que el tener una vida llena de problemas— me gire al escucharlo, prestando atención a sus gestos.

— En realidad, desde que comencé a convivir con Nabiki, Akane y tú, ha habido muchos problemas y malos entendidos… pero realmente nunca me había sentido tan vivo en mucho tiempo — suspiró y cerró los ojos y yo no pude evitar sonreír, al parecer no era el único que envidiaba algo en esta habitación.

Se levantó y se alejó hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba una diminuta cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

— Oye Ranma ¿Quieres tomar algo? —

Yo me enderece un poco y asentí, él se acercó con una lata y solo después de abrirla y tomar un largo trago me di cuenta de que era una cerveza.

— ¿Esto es cerveza? — dije algo sorprendido, Ryo solo sonrió.

— Calma, no quiero emborracharte, solo tengo dos latas… además dicen que cuando dos hombres beben una cerveza juntos solo son capaces de elegir entre dos caminos, la amistad de por vidao la eterna rivalidad… — dijo riendo y yo me contagie de su risa, tal vez el alcohol comenzaba a tener efecto.

— Serás idiota, me pudiste haber avisado antes de tomarme casi la mitad de un trago… —

— Si te hubiese advertido… ¿Te habrías negado? —

— Claro que sí, cuido lo que consumo, es parte de ser artista marcial —

— Supongo que hay que hacer sacrificios para ser bueno en lo que haces… — dijo con algo de pesadumbre, tal vez a él le costaba trabajo conservarse en forma.

— No lo veo como una carga… es que no conozco otra vida… además es lo que más me gusta… —

— ¿Nunca ha pensado hacer otra cosa en la vida? —

— Hace unos años soñabacon montar un restaurante… ¡Qué diablos! ¡¿Porque te cuento algo como esto?! — replique sorprendido.

— Porque dice Akane que tengo el mágico poder de hacer que los demás me cuenten lo que nunca le contarían a nadie… ella lo llama… poder mutante o algo así… — dijo orgulloso mientras yo me tomaba otro trago de mi cerveza tratando de ocultar mi desconcierto, ni si quiera a Akane le había contado mi pequeña ilusión infantil.

— No alardees tanto, seguramente fue la cerveza…— me reí nervioso.

— Tal vez si o es el destino… ¿Ya elegiste tu camino Saotome?—

— ¿Amigo o enemigo? —

— Si… —

— Necesito tiempo para pensarlo… hasta hace poco eras un rival peligroso para mi… —

— ¡¿Peligroso yo?! Pero si ni siquiera puedo romper una caja de cartón sin lastimarme… — confeso avergonzado y riendo.

— Pero abres fácilmente el corazón de Akane… — dije algo desconfiado.

— No es conmigo con quien sueña por las noches… — me confeso lanzándome una mirada picara que desato por completo mi curiosidad.

— Tienes toda mi atención Hasekura… habla… — lo mire ansioso y el miró a todos lados antes de hablar.

— Tuve dificultades para entenderle bien… pero me dijo algo de que soñaba que la sorprendías por la noche y que maullabas como gato antes de seducirla y llegar a tercera base… — escuche gato y no pude evitar que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

— ¿Te-tercera base? Quieres decir… ¿De-desnudos? ¿Ella y yo? ¡¿Sueña así conmigo?! ¡Porque hablan de cosas como esas entre ustedes…!— estaba completamente impactado y molesto, pues de que cosas hablaba con este tipo.

— Calma, no enfurezcas, es demasiado tímida, no lo dijo con todas sus letras, yo le pregunté al ver que estaba realmente sonrojada cuando se le salió un comentario, y solo asintió cuando lo deduje… Aunque nunca entendí lo de la parte del gato…solo murmuraba avergonzada todo el tiempo…— yo volví a respirar, oír la palabra gato dos veces seguidas en un día me encrespa lo nervios, pero lo seguía mirando con desconfianza. Ese tipo sin duda le da pelea a la impredecible Nabiki Tendo, con la diferencia de que por alguna extraña razón era muy difícil odiarlo, dijera lo que dijera.

Tome la lata y le di un largo trago, esto sí que era un momento demasiado incómodo. No deseaba hablar de algo tan vergonzoso para mí como mi fobia a los gatos.

— ¿Ranma? — él se inquietó con mi silencio.

— Por la forma en que manejas la situación para sacarnos información, si tuvieras el cabello un poco más largo y castaño te confundiría con Nabiki, definitivamente, creo que por la salud de mi billetera, elijo que seamos amigos… — no pude evitar carcajearme al ver su cara de desconcierto, creo que tampoco a él le agrado la comparación.

— Eso es un golpe bajo, creí que al menos te agradaba un poco… — dijo fingiendo molestia antes de que comenzáramos a reír los ábamostan divertidos que no escuchamos cuando las chicas abrieron la puerta hasta que escuche su voz.

— ¿Ranma? — escuche la voz de Akane y me gire a verla algo confundido, no las oímos llegar por nuestras carcajadas. Ella me miraba sorprendida y después molesta al ver que estaba bebiendo. Se acercó a mí y me quito la lata de mis manos para leer la etiqueta mientras Nabiki acomodaba algunas cosas en el mostrador de la cocina. Nabiki no dijo nada pero le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su amigo. No pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿Cerveza?... — dijo mi prometida reprochándole a el chico, yo lo miré con pena.

— Creo que estas en problemas… —

— Claro que está en problemas… — contesto inmediatamente mi prometida.

— Akane… no seas tan rígida… mira que estamos haciendo las paces…— dijo mirándola con ojos de cordero, mientras ella hacía lo posible por no reírse de su cara fingida.

— ¿Porque le das alcohol a Ranma? — dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso, entre molesta e incrédula.

— Ya te lo dije, estamos haciendo las paces y brindamos para celebrar nuestra nueva amistad —

— Si… ya somos amigos… — le dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro, ella casi se desmaya.

— Eso, hermanita, es parte del complicado lenguaje masculino — intervino Nabiki mirándonos con curiosidad y cruzándose de brazos para mirarnos con seriedad.

— No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… — mi prometida se movió de manera ansiosa por la habitación.

— Akane, mejor vamos a comer… — Ryo se levantó y todos nos reunimos en la pequeña mesita frente a la cocina, me sentía relajado y con ánimos para comer, al parecer la tranquilidad del lugar se me había colado hasta los huesos.

* * *

Él comía con avidez, señal de que se sentía tranquilo y feliz, aún no podía creer lo que sucedía frente a mis ojos. Ranma mágicamente había perdido su enojo contra Ryo. Ahora sí que ya no entendía nada absolutamente. Y dicen que la mujeres somos complicadas. O tal vez el alcohol realmente influye en las personas.

— Pues prácticamente estas instalado, yo me mudaría de inmediato… — dijo mi prometido, yo lo observaba curiosa, nunca lo había visto cruzar más que monosílabos con mi amigo.

— Todavía falta instalar algunas repisas y algunos cuadros, y ya se verá como un hogar… —

— Ryo, eso es una mala idea… los cuadros solo ocuparan espacio y solo te dará la ilusión de que se reduce el espacio — afirmo mi hermana, yo simplemente observaba en silencio como todo convivían armónicamente.

— Akane, estas muy callada… — dijo mi amigo y yo me estremecí.

— Todos están muy animados… es extraño — suspiré me habían pillado intentando mantenerme al margen de la conversación.

— Tu qué opinas Akane… ¿Está bien el departamento…? ¿Podrías vivir aquí con tu prometido si pudieran elegir estar aquí? — ella sonrió, quería molestarme como siempre.

— ¿Yo-oo? — casi me atraganto con mi bocado.

— Es pequeño, pero es excelente para dos personas… — secundó Ryo mientras trataba de no reírse de mi sonrojo. Después de un silencio que me pareció eterno mi prometido dejó su plato sobre la mesa antes de hablar.

— Yo si… — contestó tímidamente Ranma desviando la mirada alrededor para no vernos a la cara y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Nabiki sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de negocio seguro. Yo me sonroje también, y ahora ¿Que mosca le había picado? Tarde años en escuchar que sentía algo por mí de su boca y ahora lo pregonaba por el mundo sin vergüenza ni restricciones.

— ¡Ah sí! ¿Y porque no te mudas tu Nabiki? Seguramente Ryo no se quejará de tener algo de compañía, siempre te quejas que no puedes salir y llegar a cualquier hora a la casa y que no tienes privacidad — contra ataque a mi hermana, ella solo se giró a verme con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Ryo estaba sumamente sonrojado y con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros se giró a ver a Ranma.

— Hermanita, no quieras cambiarme la conversación, aquí los únicos prometidos son ustedes dos… así que tal vez es tiempo de que vayan pensando en conseguir su propio departamento… — dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, yo me sonrojé escandalosamente.

— Chicas… — murmuró mi amigo algo sorprendido por nuestra conversación, mi prometido se levantó ágilmente de su puesto en el suelo y caminó hasta ponerse de pie a mi costado, era obvio que mi hermana se había resistido toda la tarde de molestarnos, y ahora estaba sacando todos sus comentarios para avergonzarnos.

— Akane tiene razón… como no es nuestro departamento, será mejor que los dejemos solos, aprovechen, nosotros nos iremos a dar una vuelta por el parque… — dijo Ranma guiñándole un ojo a mi hermana y ella se quedó muda de la sorpresa por el comentario de mi prometido — me levanto aprisa y me hizo caminar con él hasta la entrada. Yo apenas podía contener mi risa al ver a mi hermana y a mi amigo desconcertados completamente por nuestra huida.

— ¡Nos vemos en casa Nabiki… no llegues muy tarde! — alcancé a gritar antes de que ambos saliéramos huyendo muertos de la risa.

* * *

Corrimos como un par de niños riendo todo el trayecto a casa. No sé si reía por estar sumamente relajado por culpa de la cerveza o me sentía extrañamente feliz por haber intentado darle un empujoncito a Nabiki para que dejara de torturarnos a todos con sus celos imposibles de ocultar y de paso, para que negarlo, reducir la posibilidad de que Akane me cambiara en un arranque de furia por su "maravilloso mejor amigo".

Miraba felizmente la alegría en el rostro angelical de mi prometida y me sentía lleno de un sentimiento de añoranza, pidiendo en silencio que pudiera ver ese gesto en el rosto de Akane todos los días. Me sentía dichoso y cuando entramos a la casa, abrace fuertemente a mi prometida y la bese con emoción.

— Ranma… nos pueden ver… — dijo riendo entre murmullos mientras me alejaba de su cuerpo delicadamente y con un curioso tono de rubor matizando su rostro.

— Aguafiestas… — dije riendo mientras me introducía al comedor, pero mirando a mí alrededor pude notar que no había nadie en casa. Me quede estático tratando de escuchar a los habitantes de la casa mientras Akane se acercaba detrás de mí hasta el pié de las escaleras. Yo me gire a verla confundido y ella algo exaltada se estremeció al hacer contacto visual conmigo.

— Lo olvide… no hay nadie en casa… hasta las siete…— dijo y no pude evitar sonreír complacido, al fin tendríamos algo de tiempo para nosotros. Mi prometida me dirigió una mirada de desconcierto y seguramente leyó mis pensamientos, porque a pesar de seguir sonriendo, presa de nervios dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

— Ranma… no me veas así… — no pude evitarlo, emocionado me acerqué rápidamente al pie de las escaleras.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡No! Ni lo pienses… no te atrevas… ¡Trabajé todo el día, necesito un baño!— gritó riendo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

* * *

Estaba sumamente avergonzada, a pesar de que intenté mantenerlo alejado de mí, sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras me abrazaba estando de pie. Intenté escapar encerrándome en el baño con el pretexto de asearme después de trabajar en la mudanza pero fue en vano.

Sus labios estaban muy tibios, los podía sentir acariciar la piel de mi cuello, no me hubiese sentido tan nerviosa de no ser porque sabía que nadie de la familia estaba en casa.

— Ranma… necesito un baño… en serio… — supliqué mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del baño para huir, pero al parecer mi prometido tenía sus propios planes. En lugar de contestarme, tiró un poco de mi blusa y descubrió un poco más mi hombro. No pude evitar estremecerme.

— Akane… estas temblando… — murmuro tenuemente mientras recorría mi cuello sin inhibiciones.

— ¿En serio, no me había dado cuenta…? Ranma… solo me tomará unos minutos... — me reí nerviosa, pero él estaba demasiado distraído besándome.

— No, unos minutos sería demasiado…. —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— No puedo alejarme de ti, es tan difícil mantenerme a distancia y no tocarte — él se alejó de mi cuello y me dirigió una mirada profunda antes de acomodarse frente a mi rostro y después de una pausa que pareció eterna me regalo un corto y delicado beso en los labios. Cuando se alejó para mirarme de nuevo sonreí, me agradaba cuando me regalaba esos pequeños mimos llenos de ternura, era extraño, como si cambiara de personalidad con solo quedarnos solos. Su actitud es usualmente tosca y ruda, pero en el momento en que hacíamos contacto de esta manera, me tocaba como si fuese de cristal. Como si temiera hacerme daño.

— Es la cerveza, por eso es que no debes beber… — dije riendo pero el solo se limitó a abrazarme con más fuerza hasta hacerme casi imposible respirar libremente.

— No es la cerveza… es que es raro que estemos solos y todos los minutos cuentan… y hay tanto que quisiera… — no terminó la frase y me estremecí asustada, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no tuve tiempo de analizar ni asustarme más, en un segundo sentí como me alzo entre sus brazos y me arrastro con él hasta el interior del baño. Al darme cuenta del sitio donde estaba mi corazón golpeo fuertemente mi pecho y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

¿Qué diablos estaba sugiriendo mi prometido? Me quería hacer saltar de simples besos a compartir un baño con él? El solo pensar en ello me hacía estremecerme en pánico. Sin soltarme abrió el grifo del agua para que la tina comenzara a llenarse mientras me quedaba estática y le miraba impactada, casi sin respirar.

¿Debería estar huyendo en este momento?¿Debería golpearle y salir gritando que mi prometido era un pervertido porque había intentado meterme a la bañera con él?

_"Akane…Quiero hacerte el amor…"_recordé sus palabras y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Sería capaz de atreverme a descubrir los secretos que ocultaba a mi vista esa ropa china que tanto le gustaba usar mi prometido? No era que no le hubiese visto desnudo antes, pero admirarlo en una situación como esta era completamente diferente. Me ruborice de solo imaginarle con el torso desnudo y más aún al sentir que me volvía a besar mientras el sonido hipnótico del agua llenando la bañera inundaba el ambiente.

Me beso durante mucho tiempo, beso mis hombros, mi cuello, debajo de mis orejas, mis labios, mi nariz subiendo la intensidad de las caricias a cada minuto. Pero la ropa seguía en su sitio, tal vez él también estaba demasiado avergonzado como para dar un paso más. Mi corazón latía de forma vertiginosa, mientras con tremenda ansiedad comenzaba a desear que se deshiciera de la maldita camisa en ese instante, pero soy una cobarde, no tenía el valor suficiente para quitarla con mis propias manos y satisfacer mi curiosidad de observarle por primera vez tan de cerca y sin tener que fingir que no le miraba maravillada de su físico.

De un momento a otro se separó de mí respirando con dificultad, y agachando la cabeza estiró el brazo para cerrar el grifo, la bañera había terminado de llenarse.

— Ya está listo… toma tu baño, tienes 10 minutos… no tardes… — dijo nervioso rehuyendo mi mirada y tratando de separarse de mí, pero no podía, impactada por su acción me aferraba fuertemente de su camisa. Si me hubiera mirado el rostro seguramente hubiera visto mi cara de incredulidad.

De inmediato sentí una enorme decepción, que en segundos se transformó en una tremenda vergüenza por entender mal sus acciones. ¿Me sentía desilusionada por perder la oportunidad de ver desnudo a mi prometido?

Si, realmente me sentía desilusionada. Pero claro, si fuera cualquier otra de sus prometidas, seguramente ya las hubiera convencido de meterse con él a la bañera, como la estúpida de Shampoo que lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Me empecé a poner furiosa.

Ranma me miró asustado, seguramente sintió como mi aura de combate comenzó a elevarse.

— Estúpido Ranma… — murmure entre dientes furiosa solo de recordarlo y lo tomé fuertemente de los brazos y lo empujé dentro de la bañera para que se mojara con todo y ropa pero un mal cálculo de mi parte hizo que ambos cayéramos dentro de la tina desbordando el agua caliente por todo el cuarto de baño.

Cuando ambos sacamos la cabeza del agua para respirar nos miramos asustados.

— ¡Diablos! Por un momento pensé que me molerías a golpes… ¿Y ahora qué demonios te hice? ¿Te falté al respeto o que sucedió? — dijo Ranma mientras me miraba molesto e intentaba quitarme de encima de él. Al final me movió hacía un costado de él para quedar sentada dentro de la tina a su lado mientras tiraba de su ropa para ver el daño. Un movimiento estúpido ya que su ropa estaba completamente empapada.

El calor del agua extinguió mi enojo, y avergonzada miré el resultado de mi berrinche, ambos estábamos con la ropa mojada, Ranma molesto y yo sintiéndome la chica más estúpida del mundo.

El gesto de molestia de mi prometido me calaba hondo en el pecho, me había prometido dejar de hacerle daño, y había arruinado el momento por mi inseguridad. Me iba a costar mucho pero tal vez pudiera solucionar este desastre. Le mire seria antes de hablarle, haciendo acopio de todo mi valor rompí el silencio.

— Deja de quejarte y quítate la camisa… — dije en un susurro. Ranma casi entra en shock, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué-eee? —

— Ya estamos los dos a dentro…—

— Akane… — dijo en un murmullo mientras se alejaba de mí y se contraía contra el extremo contrario de la bañera. Su mirada era de completo terror.

— ¡No me mires así… qué esperas… y cierra los ojos pervertido! — mi prometido obedeció sin chistar, y a ciegas comenzó a quitarse torpemente la camisa y la tiro fuera. Lo mire y no pude resistir la risa.

— ¿Ranma desde cuando obedeces ordenes tan absurdas de alguien y sin quejarte? — el abrió sus ojos, y me miro entre molesto y sorprendido. Creo que analizó la situación porque guardo silencio un para de minutos antes de hablar de nuevo.

— Date la vuelta tú también y quítate la ropa, ¡Ah! y no me mires pequeña pervertida… — me miro algo desconfiado y divertido. Me molesto que me llamara pervertida, porque realmente me sentía como una, pero no dije nada.

— De acuerdo, estoy en ello, pero date la vuelta…— dije haciendo un mohín de fastidio. Después de unos momentos, ambos estábamos desnudos de espaldas dentro del agua caliente mientras intentábamos inútilmente de recuperar la tranquilidad. Suspiré y traté de relajarme hundiéndome un poco más en el agua.

— Ranma…—

— ¿Si-i? —

— Lo siento… por tirarte en la tina… yo… —

—¡No! ¡Basta! Deja de disculparte… deja de portarte así conmigo… — levantó la voz molesto y me gire impactada a mirarle. Él estaba dándome la espalda mirando al muro, pude ver a corta distancia sus hombros y su trenza húmeda pegada a su espalda y miré como terminaba de arrojar sin cuidado alguno su ropa fuera de la bañera.

— No te entiendo…—

— Desde que nos besamos por vez primera no dejas de disculparte… Akane, yo te conocí con tu temperamento explosivo, y ahora parece que emprendiste una lucha encarnizada para cambiar tu personalidad…—

— Estas exagerando yo no estoy cambiando mi personalidad… —

— Bromeas ¿verdad?... ¿Y cómo le llamas a estar así en este momento… la antigua Akane me mataría si me atreviera a verle un hombro desnudo—

— No te entiendo ¿Porque te estás quejando? Cualquier chico estaría encantado de estar en esta situación, si no te gusta mi nueva personalidad solo debiste salir de la tina e irte ¿Por qué aceptaste desnudarte? —

— Desnuda es la única manera de que no salgas corriendo evitando esta conversación…—

— ¿Siempre tienes una estrategia para todo lo que haces en tu vida? — le miré con reproche por encima de mi hombro, el me miro de costado e instintivamente me hundí un poco más en el agua.

— Contéstame Akane ¿Por qué te disculpas y reprimes de esta manera? Esta no es tu forma de ser —

— Yo… solo quiero ser una buena prometida… más femenina… ser la mejor… más que tus supuestas prometidas… Detesto enfurecer sin control… — dije ruborizada mientras sentía que deseaba hundirme en el agua caliente y no salir nunca.

— ¿Aunque eso signifique dejar de ser tu misma? — dijo serio y yo me estremecí. Pude sentir que mi orgullo sangraba ¿A caso estaba haciendo tal cosa?

— Yo no tengo problemas con que te enojes conmigo… lo que me vuelve loco es no saber qué es lo que te hace enojar… — suspiro cansado — ¿Que te hizo enojar…? Dime la verdad… — Yo sentí que mi cuerpo ardió de la vergüenza y me hundí hasta la nariz en el agua, que estaba fría en comparación con mi temperatura corporal.

— ¿Akane? — Ranma se removió nervioso, al sentir que hacía burbujas de aire en la superficie del agua.

— No puedo… decirlo… — dije muriendo de la vergüenza. El furioso se giró a verme, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás enojado? —

— Ya te lo dije… lo que me vuelve loco es no saber qué es lo que te hace enojar… destrozas mi paciencia — su mirada se suavizo un poco al verme hundida en el agua, mas roja que un tomate.

— No me veas… — dije en voz baja, él se sonrojo y se giró de nuevo para evitar mirar mi desnudez.

— ¿Porque no puedes hablar conmigo? Con Ryo si hablas de todo, hasta de lo más vergonzoso… —

— ¿Porque insistes con eso? ¡Yo no le cuento cosas vergonzosas a Ryo! — replique sorprendida ¿De dónde sacaba tales conclusiones mi prometido?

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices de contarle esa fantasía tuya de que te haga el amor en Neko-Ken? — dijo riendo, yo sentí que moría de la vergüenza.

— Voy a matar a ese desgraciado cuando lo vea… con razón ahora son amigos… — dije furiosa, como se había atrevido a contarle tal cosa a mi prometido.

— Y bien… me dirás que rayos que hizo enojar… — dijo serio y yo me estremecí.

— Si te lo digo, entonces no habría marcha atrás…en adelante tendré que decir lo que siento todas las ocasiones que enfurezca… y tal vez no te guste las cosas que diga… ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar? —

— De eso se trata esto de ser una pareja ¿No? —

— Supongo que sí, pero no tengo la seguridad, nunca antes he estado comprometida… — sonreí y él me miró por encima del hombro algo preocupado. El silencio se prolongó un momento, el suspiro y se removió un poco dentro del agua.

— Estoy esperando… — dijo mirando el techo, lo pude ver de reojo. Desgraciadamente como dijo mi prometido, estaba desnuda y no podía salir corriendo para no contestar.

— Estoy pensando las palabras correctas, espera… — dije sonrojándome al máximo. Pero no existen palabras correctas para confesarle a tu prometido que enfureciste por no poder verlo desnudo como secretamente deseaste por los últimos tres años.

— ¿Akane? —

— ¡De acuerdo! Me moleste… me moleste porque creí… bueno me sentí tonta al creer que tal vez querías que nosotros… me equivoque… me pasó por la mente… cuando entramos aquí… que tal vez… — continúe hablando casi hiperventilando.

— ¡¿Te enojaste porque creíste que quería que tomáramos un baño juntos?! — dijo sumamente nervioso y sonrojado mi prometido al entender. Se giró a verme desconcertado. Yo me cubrí con las manos el pecho, para que no me viera los senos.

— ¡No!… Me enoje porque me di cuenta de que… no sería así… — dije roja y casi al borde del desmayo. Ranma palideció al escucharme, pude ver que intentó hablar pero no salieron palabras de su boca.

— Esto… esto es una mala idea… estar solos… — dije tomando fuertemente mi cabeza mientras él se removía ansioso en su sitio —… desnudos… estamos desnudos… — dije en voz baja demasiado ansiosa con la situación — Ranma… — le llamé pero él estaba congelado en su sitio.

— ¿Ranma? — insistí, el parecía no escuchar que le hablaba. Le toque el hombro para llamar su atención y él se sobresaltó con mi tacto, me miró nervioso y se alejó un poco de mí. Yo me desconcerté por su reacción. El debió ver la preocupación en mi rostro y murmuro algo que no alcance a escuchar.

— ¿Qué? No te entendí —

— No te acerques demasiado… tienes razón esto es una mala idea… — sonrió, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos antes de comenzar a reír— no pude evitarlo, te miré… te descubriste el pecho… Tengo que salir de aquí ahora… no me importa que me mires desnudo, voy a salir… esto es demasiado para mi salud mental —

— ¡Ranma! — reclame ruborizada y contagiada por su risa.

— Voy a salir, mejor cierra los ojos… —

— No… ahora tu eres el que quiere huir… — mi prometido se levantó un poco para salir de la tina y el nivel del agua bajó un poco, pero en seguida regresó a su sitio.

— ¡Demonios! — dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué sucede? — lo miré intrigada, el solo se sonrojó y me miró de costado.

— Nada, tengo un pequeño problema que tardará unos minutos en desaparecer — yo comencé a reírme a carcajadas — de que te ríes tonta, esto es demasiado vergonzoso de verdad — dijo fingiendo seriedad y tratando de que no notara su bochorno.

— Lo siento, tienes razón, es mi culpa… — lo miré intentando poner mi cara más solemne, pero en un instante comencé a reír de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! — suspiró frustrado.

— Calma, no te pongas así, te das cuenta de que en un futuro no muy lejano esto será algo cotidiano entre nosotros —

— ¿Cómo me pides que mantenga la calma? La loca idea de bañarnos juntos… fue tuya… — lo mire avergonzada en silencio hasta que ambos suspiramos derrotados.

— Sabes, lo que dices de que esto será algo cotidiano no ayuda para nada, al contrario, me estas metiendo en aprietos mis nervios me están matando… — suspiró nervioso.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso? Y yo… ¿Te parece que estoy en un relajante paseo en el parque? Creo que mis dientes castañean en este momento —

— Pues luces muy tranquila…— mi prometido lucía realmente preocupado, yo le miré pero no pude evitar sonreír al sentir un poco de pena por su situación.

— No hay tanto misterio para mí, solo imagino que estas sentado en traje de baño dentro de la bañera y listo…—

— Si yo te contara lo que estoy imaginando me matarías aquí mismo y sin remordimiento de conciencia — yo lo mire incrédula e instintivamente me abracé a mí misma. Mi pulso en segundos brinco del cero al cien y comencé a respirar erráticamente. El me dedico una sonrisa presuntuosa antes de acercarse y recargar su hombro contra el mío. Comencé a temblar, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción, yo siempre quise saber lo que se sentía tomar un baño con mi prometido, y aquí estaba, cumpliendo uno de mis deseos más secretamente guardados.

Levante mi vista y pude ver que el también respiraba con dificultad, y sonreí, cosa que a mi prometido pareció provocarle un estremecimiento involuntario. Deje de respirar un momento y me aproximé lo suficiente a él para besar su quijada.

Exhalo con fuerza debido a la sorpresa pero no se movió un milímetro para alejarse de mí hasta que volví a besar su rostro un poco más cerca de su boca. Fue en ese momento que desaté el deseo dentro de su cuerpo. Lo supe con certeza ya que en menos de un segundo estaba atrapada en un abrazo y siendo devorada por los labios de mi amado, correspondí a su beso unos momentos pero mi timidez regresó de nuevo al ser consciente de que mi pecho desnudo estaba rozando ligeramente el pecho de mi prometido.

Tenía ganas de salir huyendo por mi estupidez al provocarlo, hice el intento de huir y alejarme pero al darle la espalda para intentar levantarme el me abrazo desde atrás, de inmediato me paralice al sentir su pecho agitado contra mi espalda y sus manos sujetando mis costillas. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y me habló tenue, solo lo suficiente para que yo fuera capaz de escucharlo.

— Akane… ¿Me dejas mostrarte un pequeño truco que me enseño una peliroja testaruda…? — yo me sobresalte, no entendía lo que trataba de decirme, casi grito asustada cuando sentí que una mano de mi prometido sujetó mi cuello con delicadeza y la otra se apoyó en mi cintura. Sus manos se movieron acariciando un corto trecho, una de ellas descendió por mi vientre al ritmo que mis pulsaciones amenazaban con destrozar mis venas. La otra descendió con delicadeza uno de mis pechos.

Gemí fuertemente cuando la mano que viajaba por mi vientre llego a su destino y mis nervios se tensaron hasta casi romperse cuando comprendí lo que deseaba hacer.

— Si — respondí en un tono tan ronco que me asusté a mí misma. Estuve a punto de cambiar de opinión al sentir que sus dedos intentaban alcanzar mi punto más sensible, pero mi pudor se desmoronó al sentir su primera caricia. Sabía exactamente el sitio que debía acariciar, mi curioso prometido seguramente había estado experimentando con su cuerpo de mujer, la certeza de sus caricias lo dejaba en evidencia.

Estábamos solos en esa enorme casa y yo no tenía escapatoria alguna. Hoy no habría molestas interrupciones. Así que me deje llevar y acepté gustosa el pequeño truco que mi prometido deseaba mostrarme.

Él me guió hasta sentarnos cómodamente en la tina, íntimamente abrazados, dejándome descansar mi espalda contra su pecho. Ranma gimió ahogadamente, tal vez la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos le comenzaba a parecer realmente agradable.

Ahora era capaz de sentir a la perfección el no tan pequeño problema de mi prometido contra mi trasero arrancándome un estremecimiento. Ahora si estaba realmente asustada del rumbo que llevaba la situación. Pero las caricias en mi zona sur solo lograban distraer mis pensamientos y nublar mi mente.

— Esto no es justo… — dije en medio de un gemido ahogado, justo en ese momento el dejó de besarme el cuello pero no dejó de acariciarme.

— ¿Qué cosa no es justa? —

— Has estado practicando por tu cuenta…y yo no sé cómo… tocarte… — el dejo de acariciarme y se congelo en su sitio.

— No creo que sea una buena idea… — balbuceo y yo reí tratando de calmar mi respiración. Con miedo deslice mis manos por sus piernas girándome un poco para apoyar mi hombro contra su pecho y pude sentir como sus músculos se tensaron al instante. Mi prometido dejo de respirar.

— ¡Maldición! — Grito en medio de un gemido de sorpresa y casi salto del agua cuando mi mano rozó con delicadeza su excitada masculinidad. Repetí mi caricia con un poco más de calma cuidando de ser delicada, había cosas que había leído que valía la pena poner en práctica en este momento. Mi prometido comenzó a estremecerse sin control lo podía sentir en el temblor de sus manos.

Su boca buscó la mía y lo besé, pero no pude mantener mi beso, en un instante fui atrapada en una loca carrera por ver quién era más diestro en su labor, y perdí miserablemente, en un momento comencé a gemir en voz alta y casi grité su nombre unos minutos después, cuando fui sorprendida por mi orgasmo. Apenas lograba recuperar el aliento cuando el pecho de mi prometido golpeo mi hombro antes de casi desplomarse sobre mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y respiraba con dificultad. Con su mano sobre la mía terminó lo que había comenzado y traté de memorizar sus acciones. Pude ver su rostro en un momento tan íntimo, su propia culminación. Tembló como una hoja antes de atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Yo solo sonreí y le bese la frente hasta que el recupero el aliento. El me miró sonrojado en extremo y se contagió de mi sonrisa.

Se enderezó un poco y me abrazó hasta colocar mi cabeza contra su pecho y yo me relajé contra su cuerpo recuperando mis sentidos poco a poco así como el ritmo normal de los latidos de mi corazón.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que alguien regrese a casa? — dijo en voz baja, su desilusión era imposible de ocultar, nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad absoluta estaba a punto de reventar. Mirando la ventana del baño pude notar que comenzaba a oscurecer.

— Muy poco realmente, comienza a anochecer —

— Tan poco tiempo… y hay tanto que quisiera… aprender contigo…— me reí, al fin se había atrevido a terminar la frase que murmuraba antes de emprender esta aventura.

— Vamos, salgamos antes de que empiece a lucir como la abuela Cologne —

* * *

Mi prometida salió de la tina sin importarle su desnudez y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Su figura es perfecta. El recuerdo que tenía de la primera vez que pude echar un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo tuvo una pequeña actualización en mi mente, ella tenía razón, su cuerpo se había desarrollado y sus curvas estaban más estilizadas. La miré embelesado y se sonrojó al sentir mi mirada sobre ella. Presurosa alcanzó la toalla recargada en el mueble de baño y se cubrió un poco.

— Eres hermosa — dije en medio de un suspiro y el rostro de mi prometida cambió rápidamente de un gesto de vergüenza a uno de regocijo.

— Deja de mirarme así, no me convencerás de entrar de nuevo a esa tina el día de hoy…— sonrió radiante, pero solo hasta que me decidí a salir de la tina para levantar el desastre de ropa mojada que habíamos dejado regado por todo el baño.

Me sentí vulnerable ante su mirada, creo que jamás la había visto mirarme de esa forma. No se molestó en disimular su curiosidad y sorpresa. Porque negarlo, mi ego se elevó por los cielos. Bueno eso fue hasta que pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de intenso deseo, esa ardiente mirada que descubrí la primera vez que nos besamos con pasión desenfrenada en la azotea de la escuela.

Me estremecí desconcertado. Creo que algo había cambiado radicalmente en ella, y era difícil luchar contra esa mirada intensa recorriendo mi cuerpo. Suspiré intranquilo y termine mi labor, luchando contra mi desconcierto y esquivando ver directamente la mirada de mi prometida. Sonreí por mi propia cobardía, Akane poseía la capacidad de destrozar mis defensas con un simple gesto.

Un estruendo nos sorprendió a ambos y asustados miramos como algo caía en la bañera y en segundos surgía una Amazona desnuda.

— Ranma mi am…. ¡Que hacer chica violenta aquí! — gritó sorprendida y furiosa, Akane se quedó congelada en su sitio. Al parecer Shampoo no la había visto al asomarse por la ventana y tirarse a la tina para recuperar su forma humana.

— Ya terminamos Shampoo, puedes usar el baño si quieres… — dije mientras me cubría con una toalla y arrastraba a mi prometida fuera del cuarto de baño. El rostro de Shampoo se desfiguró por el enojo pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Abrace a mi prometida por los hombros con un brazo y la saque fuera del baño, estaba temeroso de su reacción, seguramente se pondría furiosa y me golpearía por culpa de Shampoo.

— ¿Me avisas cuando este la cena? — dijo, yo quede desconcertado. Al mirarla de cerca me di cuenta de que ella sonreía radiante.

—Si…—

— Voy a terminar la tarea, te veo después… —

Ella subió las escaleras lentamente y yo la miré hipnotizado. Desde arriba se giró a verme y me sonrió hasta ese momento reaccione. Estaba enojada pero disimuló muy bien su molestia.

Akane es una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado después de tanta espera, saludos a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews gracias por motivarme a continuar, quisiera poder contestarles a todos personalmente pero no me alcanza el tiempo, no por eso dejo de pensar que son importantes para mí por su apoyo. Espero tener otra entrega pronto. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
